between us
by Alenta93
Summary: "Sebaiknya kau ceritakan yang jelas pada kekasihmu ini, Dude. Dia harus tahu– KEBRUTALANmu!" / "Na, apa kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?" / "A–apa maksud Senpai? Aku tidak mengerti Ja–jawaban apa?" / "Akashi-kun― sempat kehilangan memorinya mengenai kejadian yang menimpanya empat hari lalu." / "Lompatlah dari atas gedung Rumah Sakit pusat ini." / UPDATE Last Chapter ! :D
1. Chapter 1

**[FanFic] between us**

Title : between us

Chapter : 1

**Author : Ai Natha**

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke

Pairings : AkashixKise | KisexAkashi

Rating : PG-15

Genre : School Life | Romance | [Maybe] Angst

Length : 1165 words [for this chapter]

Warning : boyxboy's love, lilbit OOC X3

**Disclaimer : The all character belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi Sensei .. But, the storyline is mine :D**

Summary : _"Mou daijoubu dakara, shinpai shinai~"_  
_ "Ne, yakusoku shiyou."_  
_ "Suki."_

Comments : Yosh, it's my 2nd FanFic on this Fandom. Still, critics n comments are really loved. Yoroshiku~ :D

Saa, happy reading~

.

* * *

_"I'm going to ask you to going out with me. All you need to do is answer 'yes'."_  
_Pemuda pirang itu membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar di wajah tampannya._  
.

.  
**Chapter one**

"Ne, Akashicchi. Kau baik-baik saja?" Kise menelengkan kepalanya memandang tepat ke manik merah-emas milik pemuda mungil berambut merah yang berdiri didepannya.

Merasa aneh diperhatikan, Akashi memutar bola mata _heterochrome_nya sebelum mengangguk pelan. "Ehm~ ya. Memangnya kenapa, Ryouta?" Tanyanya canggung.

Pemuda pirang itu masih memandang Akashi, memastikan pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu benar-benar baik-baik saja sebelum akhirnya mengangsurkan bola yang didekapnya pada si surai merah. "_Saa~ one on one. Dou?(1)_" Kise memamerkan senyum lebarnya.

Akashi memandang pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu sejenak sebelum mengambil alih bola yang disodorkan di depan dadanya. "Oke!" Jawabnya sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya –seringaiannya.

Permainan dimulai dengan Akashi yang men_dribble_ bola. Kise begitu intens menghadangnya. Akashi membuat gerakan melayangkan bolanya dengan tangan kiri sebelum memindahnya cepat ke tangan kanan dan langsung menerobos sisi kiri pertahanan Kise yang lengah akibat tipuannya yang dimakan mentah-mentah oleh si pirang kemudian segera melesakkannya ke dalam _ring_.

Mendapati Kise yang mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kedua manik kuning yang memandangnya tajam saat menerima operan bola darinya itu, Akashi hanya tersenyum dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bangga akan _point_ pertama yang disabetnya dari sang _copycat_.

Kini mereka bertukar posisi, dengan Akashi yang membuat pertahanan, sementara Kise men_dribble_ bola pelan. Akashi membaca pergerakan Kise selanjutnya dengan _emperor's eyes_nya.

Kise mengangkat bola di depannya, hendak melempar bola ala_ three point shoot_ saat reflek bagus Akashi membuat pemuda berambut merah itu melompat, berusaha menghadangnya sebelum bola itu melesat lebih tinggi dari tinggi badannya. Yak, menyadari kesempatan yang dibuat, Kise mengurungkan niatnya melempar bola saat tangan Akashi yang terjulur hampir menyentuh bola itu. Dan Kise malah mantulkannya ke lantai sebelum menyahutnya lagi dari belakang Akashi dan segera melakukan _lay up_ di dekat _ring_. Kini ganti pemuda riang itu yang mengerling pada Akashi yang berdecak. "_Makenaissuyo_, Akashicchi.(2)"

_Score_ sama 2-2 untuk permulaan yang membawa permainan mereka menjadi pertarungan yang seru sore itu.

Melupakan seragam dan kulit mereka yang lengket akan keringat, dua pemuda itu tetap tertawa sampai warna jingga menyelimuti sekitar mereka.

"_Saa_ Akashicchi! _Saigossuyo~(3)_" Ucap Kise menyadari perolehan _score_ mereka seimbang. Harus Kise akui, mengopy pergerakan Akashi tidak pernah mudah, tambahkan itu dengan kegesitan dan _emperor's eyes_ yang pemuda mungil itu miliki. Senyum masih terpampang jelas diwajah tampan si pirang.

Akashi mengangkat sebelah tangannya meminta waktu disela nafasnya yang memburu. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menopangnya dengan menumpukan kedua tangan pada lututnya.

Kise juga tengah menyisir helaian pirang madunya, mencoba mengembalikan staminanya. Ya, sekalipun dirinya adalah anggota klub basket. Permainan lawannya ini tidak bisa di anggap enteng. Perlu usaha yang –cukup– keras untuk menyamai _score_ seperti yang diraih seorang Akashi.

Tak lama, mereka kembali berdiri berhadapan. Akashi menjaga, masih dengan nafasnya yang terengah. Sementara Kise mempersiapkan serangan terakhirnya untuk menerobos pertahanan sang _emperor's eyes_. Ia kemudian mengulaskan senyum, yakin ia akan menang untuk _one on one_ kali ini.

Akashi memandang senyuman itu dengan mata setengah terpejam menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang dadanya. Nafasnya terasa berat, sementara paru-parunya membutuhkan pasokan oksigen sebanyak-banyakya. Dan setiap tarikan nafas membuat rasa nyeri itu semakin menambah sesak di dadanya. Akashi hanya mengepalkan sebelah tangan untuk menetralisir sakit yang dirasakannya.

Kise masih men_dribble_ bola sebelum ia melesat dengan meniru gerakan Akashi sebelumnya, melewati pemuda berambut merah itu kemudian melesakkan bola ke dalam _ring_ dengan mudah. Dan saat itu, mendadak perasaan tidak enak menyerbunya.

Akashi merasa kakinya tiba-tiba terasa lemas. Ia pun jatuh dengan lutut dan sebelah tangan yang menumpu berat tubuhnya, sementara tangannya yang lain mencengkeram erat kemeja biru muda –seragamnya– tepat di dadanya. "Uggh~" Desisnya diantara nafasnya yang putus-putus.

Kise yang pada akhirnya berhasil membuat kemenangan yang mengakhiri permainan mereka sore itu pun tersenyum puas. Bagaimana tidak? Lawannya ini bersahabat amat baik dengan Dewi Fortuna. Ya, kemenangan selalu menaungi si surai merah itu.

Kise hendak melompat senang saat membalikkan badannya, memamerkan kemenangan pertamanya pada Akashi. Namun, pemuda pirang itu membelalakkan matanya saat mendapati Akashi yang tersungkur. Terjawab sudah apa maksud dari perasaannya yang tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak ditembakan terakhirnya barusan. "Akashicchi!" Teriaknya seraya melangkahkan kaki panjangnya mendekat. "Akashicchi!" Ia merengkuh pundak mungil pemuda itu.

Kise kemudian tersadar akan sesuatu dan kembali melangkah ke pinggir lapangan. Mengobrak-abrik ransel milik Akashi, ia kemudian menemukan apa yang dicarinya dan segara membawanya ke tengah lapangan kemudian menyuruh Akashi segera menghirupnya. Kise menarik bahu Akashi, memposisikan pemuda bersurai merah itu duduk memunggunginya dan bersandar padanya sembari mengusap-usap lengan pemuda itu.

Tubuh Akashi berkeringat dingin, perlahan cengkeraman di dadanya melonggar. Tangan kanan Kise meraih dahi Akashi dari belakang, menyibak poni merah itu, "Bagaimana perasaanmu, Akashicchi? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Pemuda berambut pirang itu melongokkan kepalanya dari sisi bahu Akashi.  
Akashi yang lemas hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergumam pelan.

Kise merengkuh Akashi dari belakang, masih mengelus lengan pemuda itu, menenangkannya. Ia menyandarkan dagunya di lekukan bahu mungil milik Akashi. "Maafkan aku~" Bisiknya.

Akashi memejamkan matanya, tangan kiri yang tadi ia gunakan untuk meremat seragamnya kini meraih tangan Kise yang merengkuhnya dari belakang. "_Mou daijoubu dakara, shinpai shinai~_(4)" Ia tersenyum sebelum sesaat kemudian memindah kepalanya ke pangkuan Kise.

Pemuda tinggi itu kemudian menyangga berat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya memandang hamparan langit sore dengan semilir angin yang menyapa lembut kulit putihnya yang berkeringat.

"Aku senang~" Akashi bergumam, masih dengan matanya yang terpejam.

Kise melihat senyum manis itu terukir di wajah Akashi. Ia kemudian teringat wajah pemuda itu beberapa menit yang lalu saat menahan sakit di dadanya. Kise memandang sayu ke arah Akashi yang masih terpejam di pangkuannya. "_Ne_ Akashicchi, _yakusoku shiyou_.(5)"

Akashi membuka mata, memperlihatkan mata _heterochrome_nya. Pemandangan yang didapatinya begitu membuka matanya adalah langit yang sudah beranjak gelap. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah Kise yang ternyata tengah menunduk, menatapnya.

Pemuda pirang itu mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap manik berbeda warna itu. "Akashicchi, janji padaku~" Kise mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat, menghela nafas berat. Butiran bening itu sudah menggenangi matanya. "Maafkan aku~ Aku sudah membuatmu seperti ini. Mungkin memang tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan tapi– tapi tolong katakan padaku kalau kau merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi, Akashicchi. Sedikit apapun sakit yang kau rasakan, tolong beritahu aku~"

Butiran bening itu pada akhirnya menetes dan jatuh di pipi pucat Akashi yang terbaring. Akashi pun mengulaskan senyum, mengulurkan tangannya mengusap air mata di pipi Kise. "_Suki._(6)"

* * *

_"A smile is the shortest distance between two people."_  
_[Kai – the GazettE]_

* * *

Akashi berjalan ke kamar Kise sore itu. Ia mengulaskan senyum membayangkan binar mata Kise begitu tahu ia membawakannya _cake_ favorit Kise buatan ibunya saat mengunjungi asrama tadi siang. "Hey, Ryou–" Memegang_ handle_ pintu, Akashi menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Ia melihat pemuda yang hendak ditemuinya itu tengah berciuman dengan seorang pria yang ia tidak tahu siapa. Sesosok pemuda berambut gelap.

.  
**#つ*****づ*****く****#**  
.

* * *

(1) Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan _one on one_?  
(2) Aku tidak akan kalah, Akashicchi.  
(3) Baiklah Akashicchi! ini yang terakhir~  
(4) Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir~  
(5) Akashicchi, _let's make a promise_.  
(6) Aku menyukaimu.

* * *

**A/N** **:** Haaaiii~ sampai disini dulu .. hhe dou omou? How? Kurasa karakternya 'kurang' " ah saya bingung ngegambarinnya. Maafkan sayaaaa~ *bows*  
Saa, thanks for everyone who found and read this FanFic :D Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**[FanFic] between us**

**Title :** between us

**Chapter :** 2

**Author :** **Ai Natha**

**Fandom :** Kuroko no Basuke

**Pairings :** AkashixKise, Kisex?

**Rating : **PG-15

**Genre :** School Life | Romance | Friendship

**Length :** 998 words

**Warning :** shonen-ai, lilbit OOC X3

**Disclaimer :** **Kuroko no Basket and also the all character are own by Fujimaki Tadatoshi Sensei .. And just this Fiction belongs to**

**me :D**

**Summary :** "_Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau Obachan datang?"_

"_Maaf Ryouta, kukira kau sedang sibuk." Jawab Akashi yang tanpa sengaja melirik pemuda berambut hitam yang berdiri disamping Kise._

**Comments : **Yosh, the 2nd chapter is comiiiiinngg~ o/ hwaaa~ I'm sorry for late update, something makes me confused on this chapter ..

N I think this chapter will be short *bows* gomeeenn~ But please read and enjoy~ :D

Oh, lets guess, who's '_the dark haired guy' _who kissed Kise? Fufufu *slapped*

Happy readiiing~~

.

* * *

**Between Us**

**Chapter two**

.

.

"Hey, Ryou–" Memegang _handle_ pintu, Akashi menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia melihat pemuda yang hendak ditemuinya itu tengah berciuman dengan seorang pria yang ia tidak tahu siapa. Sesosok pemuda berambut gelap.

Melepas gagang pintu yang di pegangnya, Akashi mundur perlahan. Ia pun cepat-cepat melewati tangga untuk turun. Ya, sebaiknya ia segera meninggalkan tempat ini barang sejenak untuk mengolah maksud semua yang ia lihat barusan, sebelum–

"Akashi-_kun_?"

Akashi hanya menolehkan kepalanya. "Ah, Tetsuya. Err kau bisa berikan ini pada Ryouta, kan?" Akashi mengatakannya dengan nada setengah memerintah. "Aku mau keluar sebentar." Ia mengangsurkan bingkisan ditangannya pada pemuda berambut _blue aqua_ yang ada di ruang duduk lantai satu itu dengan terburu-buru.

"Ah tapi Akashi-_kun, _diluar sedang hujan~" Jawab pemuda bersurai _blue aqua_ itu dengan pandangan bingung sekalipun raut wajahnya tetap datar, tak berubah. "Anoo, sembari menunggu reda, maukah Akashi-_kun_ mengajariku membuat tugas?" Pintanya kemudian.

Akashi memandang teman sekelasnya itu sembari berpikir, diluar juga hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya, sama sekali tidak mau kerja sama dengan perasaannya –yang begitu ingin meninggalkan gedung asrama ini. Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membantu Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda berambut _blue aqua_ itu.

Selama hampir satu jam Akashi berkelut dengan tugas bersama pemuda berkulit pucat yang duduk disebelahnya itu. Menjelaskan rumus ini-itu membuatnya lupa akan kejadian yang sempat membuat _mood_nya berubah. Hingga dua orang 'itu' menuruni tangga dan menyapa mereka berdua.

"Ah, Akashichi, Kurokocchi~" Sapa pemuda itu. "Kalian rajin sekali sudah membuat tugas matematika untuk lusa~" Ujar Kise melongok apa yang sedang teman-temannya itu lakukan.

Pemuda bersurai _blue aqua_ itu mendongak, "Ini karena aku sedang senggang Kise-_kun_, dan untunglah Akashi-_kun_ juga sudah menyelesaikannya dan mau mengajariku." Papar Kuroko dan melirik Akashi yang diam disebelahnya.

"_Ara!_ Akashicchi juga sudah membuatnya? Kenapa kalian tak mengajakku mengerjakannya bersama?" Kise merajuk.

Mendengar rengekan Kise, Akashi hanya melirik pemuda berambut hitam yang berdiri tak jauh dari tangga sebagai jawaban –mengapa mereka tak mengajak pemuda pirang itu.

Mengetahui perubahan ekspresi Akashi, Kuroko menanggapi rajukan Kise dengan mengatakan, "Kau terlalu berisik, Kise-_kun ._" dengan wajah datar yang dijawab dengan kata andalan si pemuda pirang, "_Hidoooii_~[1]"

Mereka berdua masih berdebat hingga suara pemuda bersurai hitam yang memanggil nama Kise menginterupsi. Kise yang dipanggil pun tersenyum lebar dan menyuruh pemuda itu mendekat, ia kemudian memperkenalkannya pada kedua teman seasramanya itu. "_Ne,_ Kurokocchi, Akashicchi, kenalkan, ini _Senpai_[2]ku, Kasamatsu Yukio. _Ne,_ _Senpai,_ kenalkan, mereka teman sekelasku, Kurokocchi dan Akashicchi."

Kuroko menyambut perkenalan itu dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa. "_Domo._[3]" Ujarnya.

Sementara Akashi hanya menunduk sekilas sebagai formalitas.

Mengerti suasana yang mungkin terasa sedikit canggung, pandangan Kise tak sengaja menangkap bingkisan yang teronggok diatas meja. "_Ara!_ Bingkisan apa ini?" Tanyanya dengan melongokkan kepalanya, mencari tahu apa isi bingkisan itu.

Akashi tidak sempat mencegah saat Kuroko mengatakannya dengan nada bicara datarnya –seperti biasa. "Ah kebetulan Kise-_kun ,_ tadi Akashi-_kun_ membawakannya untukmu. Ia hendak menitipkannya padaku saat kuminta membantuku mengerjakan tugas."

"Eeh?" Kise melempar pandangannya pada pemuda bersurai merah yang sedari tadi tak bersuara. Kise kemudian mengangkat bingkisan itu, membukanya, dan matanya berbinar seperti perkiraan Akashi begitu melihat isi bingkisan tersebut. "Akashicchi~ jangan bilang _Obachan_[4] datang dan membawakan ini?" Akashi hanya mengangguk menjawabnya. "Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau _Obachan_ datang?" Kise kembali merajuk.

"Maaf Ryouta, kukira kau sedang sibuk." Jawab Akashi yang tanpa sengaja melirik Kasamatsu yang berdiri disamping Kise.

"Tentu saja tidak, Akashicchi~ Aku akan meluangkan waktuku untuk menemui _Obachan_." Jawabnya tanpa menangkap maksud pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Ya, dan tanpa Akashi tahu, mata Kasamatsu menangkap saat manik _heterochrome_ itu meliriknya sekilas beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

***55***

.

_[one week later]_

.

"Hey berhenti!" Sesosok bertudung itu berjalan cepat mendekati seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang masih terus melangkah dengan buku di tangannya. Sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya menepuk bahu pemuda itu. "Kubilang berhenti!"

Merasakan tepukan di bahu kanannya, pemuda berambut merah itupun menolehkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan perhatian dari buku yang tengah dibacanya. Dan yang ia dapatkan kemudian adalah subuah pukulan telak mengenai rahangnya. Buku itu terlepas dari tangan kirinya, tubuh mungilnya yang tak sanggup menjaga keseimbangan itu limbung, ia pun ambruk.

Belum sempat pemuda mungil itu bangkit, sosok ber_hoodie_ itu sudah menarik kerah seragam pemuda itu. "Jangan pernah kau mendekati _milikku_ lagi!" Bisiknya sebelum melayangkan kembali satu pukulan dari tangan kanannya yang terkepal.

Darah mulai mengalir turun dari hidung pemuda bersurai merah itu. Sementara sosok bertudung itu beranjak kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Ukh, h-hey, apa maksudmu?" Tanya pemuda mungil itu dengan mata _heterochrome_nya yang setengah terpejam.

Sosok itupun membalikkan badannya, memandang lurus ke arah pemuda mungil itu. "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Kau tahu _siapa_ yang kumaksud, Akashi."

Akashi, pemuda berambut merah itu mengernyitkan dahinya, masih terduduk seraya mengusap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. "Siapa– kau?!"

Sesosok ber_hoodie_ itu menyeringai, sebelum meludah dan beranjak melangkah ke tempat Akashi tersungkur. Sementara Akashi berusaha berdiri kembali. Ia masih menelengkan kepalanya, berpikir siapa kira-kira sosok yang menyerangnya ini.

Akashi menyeret kepalanya sedikit ke kiri saat sebuah tinjuan hendak mengenai sisi wajahnya lagi. Mata _heterochrome_nya menangkap sepersekian detik saat sosok bertudung itu hendak melayangkan kembali tinjunya, dan Akashi menangkap kepalan tangan sosok bertudung itu.

Namun, sebelah tangan seseorang ber_hoodie_ itu dengan cepat menangkap sisi bahu Akashi dan lutut sosok bertudung itu mengenai perutnya dengan keras. Akashi terbatuk, belum sempat ia menegakkan kembali badannya, sosok itu telak menyikut tengkuknya.

_Bruukkk!_

Pemuda bersurai merah itu ambruk tertelungkup dengan nafas terengah-engah disela batuknya. Ia sedikit meringkuk sembari memegangi perutnya. Hanya desisan dan erangan lirih yang sanggup keluar dari mulutnya. Rasa panas mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat, paru-parunya kembali membutuhkan pasokan oksigen yang lebih.

Sosok itu kemudian menjambak helaian merah Akashi sebelum membungkuk, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga pemuda itu. "Akan kuperjelas–" Jeda. "Jauhi– Kise!"

Mata _heterochrome_ itu terbelalak.

Sosok itu memundurkan kepalanya, melepas _hoodie_ yang menyimpan surai hitamya. "_Kare– ore no mono da_![5]" Geramnya sebelum mengayunkan kepala pemuda mungil itu ke tanah yang mereka pijak, kemudian beranjak pergi.

.

***55***

**.**

_"The thing that I should do the most and should have done since a long time ago_

_is telling you that I love you."_

.

#**つ*****づ*****く**#

.

.

* * *

[1] _You're so mean~_

[2] Panggilan yang biasa dipakai untuk memanggil kakak tingkat

[3] _Dapat diartikan:_ Salam kenal juga.

[4] Panggilan yang biasa dipakai untuk memanggil bibi

[5] Dia– milikku!

* * *

**A/N :** Yep, gomeeenn chapter ini jadi pendek begini, soalnya saya bingung musti motongnya pe' mana~ hweee TwT *headdesk*

Hows this chapter? Ah, sankyuu for all your reviews, minna~ its really loved :* hmm, mind to read my reply for your review? Check 'em after this *plookk* XDD

Hai, big thanks for everyone who found n read this fanfic :* Mind to review? :D

.

* * *

.

Yep, _fells free to leave this part _XD

_Big thanks for your review in previous chapters, minna~_ Aku suka banget baca _reviews_ nya~ Makasih juga udah nyempetin buat mampir baca FanFic ku :*

.

vanillemilkshake : hhaha mkasiii~ makasih banyak juga udah baca~ :*

Hhe paragraf trakhir ntu _hints_ buat _chapter_ ini~ XD moga Akashi nggak sering kambuh sakitnya~ *nggak tega padahal sbenernya sadis* XDD

_Sankyuu review_ nya~

.

ryuu dearu : *jitak* segala pake' sok nggak kenal XD

Hhaha _nande tte_, hmm _atashi, fluff no fiction o kaku no ga suki nan dakara. Sono ue, angst no fiction o kaku no ga~ err amari~ hhaha shiteru jyan, anta_ XDD

Hwkwkwk nggak aneh kok, malah suka _review_ yang begini :D jelas mereka unyu, _kawaii_ n _sweet_~ X3 syukurlah klo _scene_ yang maen basket bisa seru n gampang di bayangin XD

Yep, _yonde, review o shite kurete, sankyuu na_ :*

.

This Is Lonely Day : hwkwkwk _sankyuu_ udah nyempetin baca n _review_ :*

Hhaha ktauan yak klo Akashi nya punya sakit asma? XD yak, dan sudah terjawab disini sapa yang udah nyium kise fufufu~ XDD

.

el Cierto : _Sankyuu for your review_ :*

_No no, they're drew 'cz Akashi was sick at that time_ XD *_got kicked by _Kise* _Saa, 'bout who'll be the seme between 'em~ hmm~ lets see_ *plaaakk*

Hmm _then lets hope Akashi won't gets those serious one .. #PrayForAkashi #SaveAkashiFromThisSadisticAu thor_ *_double slapped_* XDD

_Thanks for read n review ne_, ciel :D


	3. Chapter 3

**[FanFic] between us**

**Title :** between us

**Chapter :** 3

**Author :** **Ai Natha**

**Fandom :** Kuroko no Basuke

**Pairings :** AkashixKise, KisexKasamatsu

**Rating : **PG-16

**Genre : **Romance | Friendship | School Life | [Maybe] Angst

**Length :** 2031 words [for this chapter]

**Warning :** MxM relationships, OOC X3

**Disclaimer :** **I'm not own those beautiful boys, they're belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi Sensei .. I just own this Fiction :D**

**Summary :** `_"Berhenti merengek, Ryouta!" Akashi menarik ujung rambut pirang itu. Ia mendengus. "Lihat! Akan kuajari caranya." Pemuda mungil itu mulai mencoret-coret kertas dengan pensilnya sembari memaparkan ini itu. Sebelum ia menghentikan kata-katanya saat–_`

**Comments : **Yosh, finally the 3rd chapter is comiiiiinngg~ o/ sorry for really late update~ its taking so long for me to write this chapter .. I got some writer's block a few days ago, but thanks God, I still can handle it .. This chapter maybe will be sooo long n boring, but please read and enjoy~ :D

.

* * *

.

**Between Us**

**Chapter three**

.

.

"Akan kuperjelas–" Jeda. "Jauhi– Kise!" Sosok itu memundurkan kepalanya, melepas _hoodie_ yang menyimpan surai hitamya. "_Kare– ore no mono da_![1]"

.

Akashi tanpa sengaja menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya teringat kejadian tiga hari yang lalu, saat si sosok bertudung –Kasamatsu Yukio, yang memberi peringatan padanya dan menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi pemuda pirang yang tengah berjalan beriringan dengannya sekarang.

"Akashicchi, kau baik-baik saja? Apa asmamu kambuh?"

Alis pemuda bersurai merah itu sedikit terangkat sebelum ia menggeleng. Saat memalingkan pandangannya pada pemuda pirang disampingnya, ia merasa seperti ada yang mengawasi gerak geriknya. Ia pun memandang ke sekeliling sebelum kembali memaku manik _heterochrome_nya pada jalan di depannya.

Pemuda pirang itu mencoba mengikuti arah pandang Akashi. Ia kemudian menepuk sebelah pundak pemuda bersurai merah itu. "Kenapa, Akashicchi? Ada yang mengganggumu? Apa luka di kepalamu tiba-tiba terasa sakit?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu lagi. Kali ini lebih bertubi-tubi.

Akashi menatap pemuda tinggi yang kini mengulurkan tangannya. Ibu jari milik pemuda pirang itu menyentuh plester yang menutupi luka di dahi kiri Akashi. Jelas terpampang kekhawatiran pada wajah tampan pemuda itu. Bagaimana tidak? Akashi kembali ke asrama dengan plester yang tertempel di dahi sebelah kirinya, juga sudut bibir lebam setelah tiba-tiba memutuskan pulang ke rumah tanpa memberi kabar dan bolos sekolah selama 3 hari.

"Tidak, hanya saja–" Akashi menggantung kalimatnya, masih melirik sekitarnya. "Ah, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa, Ryouta." Ujarnya kemudian saat menangkap sosok yang– sedikit _familiar_.

"Tapi–"

"Ah, Akashi-_kun_,"

Akashi menoleh ke arah berlawanan yang tanpa sengaja menampik tangan Kise yang masih mengelus kepalanya.

"Apa dokter memberimu larangan untuk tidak memakan sesuatu?" Sesosok pemuda mungil berambut _blue aqua_ melambatkan langkahnya agar berjajar dengan Akashi dan Kise.

"Iya, Akashi. Apa ada larangan untuk memakan sesuatu?" Tambah pemuda berkulit tan yang menolehkan kepalanya, tanpa menghentikan langkah panjangnya.

Akashi tersenyum samar lalu menggeleng. "Tidak ada larangan Tetsuya, Daiki." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan _okonomiyaki_ di tempat biasa?" Tawar pemuda berambut hijau seraya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, yang disetujui dengan anggukan pemuda yang terlampau tinggi, masih dengan _snack_ yang mengisi mulutnya.

Akashi mengangguk. "Disana juga oke. Bagaimana, Ryouta?" Ia kemudian mendongak pada Kise yang terdiam semenjak Kuroko memotong kata-katanya.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lebar, "Aku sih terserah saja, Akashicchi~"

"Ya, kau kan pemakan segala, Kise!" Sungut Aomine Daiki, pemuda berkulit tan dengan surai biru tua pendek yang berjalan di depan mereka bertiga.

"A-apa maksudmu, Aominecchi?!" Kise langsung menyusul langkah Aomine, menuntut penjelasan, tak terima dengan ejekannya.

Midorima Shintarou, si pemuda berambut hijau itu hanya mendengus. Sebelah tangannya masih menenteng sebuah boneka Pigglet berwarna _pink_ muda yang cukup mencolok, yang katanya merupakan _lucky item_nya hari ini.

"Berhentilah makan dan perhatikan langkahmu, Atsushi." Celetuk pemuda bermata _heterochome_ itu pada pemuda yang menjulang di depannya.

Murasakibara Atsushi, pemuda tinggi bersurai ungu _lavender_ itu menoleh. "Kalau _lollypop_ tidak masalah kan, Akachin?" Tawarnya yang hanya di jawab dengan helaan nafas Akashi.

Samar. Kuroko Tetsuya tersenyum sangat samar melihat tingkah teman-temannya, tak terkecuali saat mendengar dengusan pemuda yang berjalan beriringan dengannya barusan. Dan sebuah kalimat yang tak ia mengerti maksudnya, terlontar dari pemuda berambut merah itu. Dengan pandangan manik merah-emas yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya~"

.

*55*

.

_"It hurts when you have someone in your heart, but you can't have them in your arms."_

_[ damnitstrue]_

.

*55*

.

"Salah, Ryota! Bukan rumus itu yang seharusnya kau pakai." Tegur pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Eh? Ini kan rumus yang tadi kau jelaskan padaku, Akashicchi~ Kenapa masih salah juga~?" Pemuda pirang itu merajuk, _kenapa masih salah juga?_ Inilah yang membuatnya benar-benar membenci pelajaran matematika –juga pelajaran yang penuh dengan hitungan-hitungan rumit lainnya.

"Tentu saja salah. Kau tak membaca soalnya?! Lihat–" Sangkal Akashi tegas seraya menunjuk sebuah soal. "Seharusnya kau memakai rumus ini!" Ia menarik selembar kertas lain dari tumpukan kertas-kertas dan buku di atas meja kemudian menunjukkannya pada pemuda pirang yang duduk disampingnya di ruang duduk asrama lantai satu.

"Akashicchi~ kenapa rumusnya berbeda lagi? Ini lebih rumit~~" Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu sebelum melempar kertas yang ditunjuk Akashi tadi.

"Berhenti merengek, Ryouta!" Akashi menarik ujung rambut pirang itu. Ia mendengus lalu menyahut kertas yang dibuang Kise. "Lihat! Akan kuajari caranya." Pemuda mungil itu mulai mencoret-coret kertas dengan pensilnya sembari memaparkan ini itu. Sebelum ia menghentikan kata-katanya saat–

"Kise-_kun_, ada yang mencarimu."

Kegiatan kedua pemuda itu pun terhenti. Kedua pasang mata itu beralih pada pemuda bersurai _blue aqua_ yang barusaja memasuki ruang duduk, menginterupsi mereka. Yang kemudian disusul oleh pemuda lain berambut gelap yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Akashi yang kembali mendengus sontak memalingkan kembali mata _heterochrome_nya pada tumpukan kertas-kertasnya diatas meja.

"Ah, _Senpaaaii_~" Teriak Kise dengan senyum lebar sebelum beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati pemuda bersurai hitam itu. "Terima kasih, Kurokocchi~" Ujarnya pada si _blue aqua_ yang hanya dijawab dengan gumaman, _"Sama-sama, Kise-kun."_ Sebelum pemuda mungil itu beralih ke arah Akashi yang masih menyibukkan dirinya dengan rumus-rumus, kemudian duduk di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Ada apa _Senpai_ mencariku?" Tanya Kise masih dengan senyum cerianya seperti biasa.

"Ah, aku mau mengambil buku matematika yang kau pinjam kapan hari, Kise." Jawab Kasamatsu ringan.

"Oh, itu? Sebentar~" Kise kemudian beralih ke meja tempat Akashi dan Kuroko duduk. "_Ne_, Akashicchi~ Kasamatsu-_senpai_ mau mengambil buku ini. Apa masih kau pakai?" Kise menunjuk buku yang tertindih kertas penuh coretan pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Akashi yang menyadarinya langsung mengangkat kertasnya dan membiarkan Kise mengambil buku itu setelah mengatakan, "Ya, ambil saja. Aku sudah selesai."

"Terima kasih, Akashicchi~" Ujar Kise tersenyum sebelum melangkah kembali dan mengangsurkannya pada Kasamatsu yang berdiri didekat tangga.

"Aku juga mau pinjam majalah–"

"Oh iya, majalahnya ada dikamar, _Senpai_. Ayo naik saja." Ajak Kise memotong pembicaraan _senpai_nya sebelum memalingkan manik emasnya. "_Ne_, Akashicchi, kita lanjutkan nanti, ya?" Pintanya seraya mengerling pada Akashi.

Setelah mereka menghilang dari ruang duduk, Akashi menghela nafasnya berat sebelum kembali sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya. Tanpa sadar Akashi sudah menahan nafas selama Kasamatsu masih berdiri di ruang duduk. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, teringat kemarin sudut mata _heterochrome_nya itu sempat menangkap sosok Kasamatsu sekilas saat ia berjalan beramai-ramai hendak ke kedai _okonomiyaki_ kemarin.

Kuroko yang mendengar helaan nafas itu hanya mencuri pandang pada pemuda yang bersila diseberangnya. Masih dengan ekspresi datar pada wajahnya, sekalipun beberapa pertanyaan terlintas dalam benaknya.

Setengah jam berlalu dengan keheningan, mereka masih terdiam, sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Kuroko juga masih sibuk membolak-balikkan buku catatannya, mencari rumus untuk soal yang tengah dikerjakannya.

"_Na_, Tetsuya, boleh kupinjam buku Astronomimu?" Pemuda bersurai merah itu menginterupsi. Membuat Kuroko mengalihkan fokus manik birunya sejenak.

"Ah, kau sudah selesai, Akashi-_kun_?" Kuroko meletakkan pensilnya.

"Hmm? Belum, Tetsuya. Akan kulanjutkan nanti. Aku hanya ingin membaca yang lain sebentar."

"Err~ sepertinya ada yang mengganggumu, Akashi-_kun_?" Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mencari tahu. Mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan dalam pikirannya.

"Hn, sedikit."

Dan jawaban singkat itulah yang keluar dari mulut Akashi. Sebelah alis Kuroko sedikit terangkat, ia menyerah. "Baiklah, aku ambilkan sebentar." Ujar pemuda berkulit pucat itu sebelum beranjak menaiki tangga di sudut ruang duduk.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Tetsuya."

.

*55*

.

_Tok tok_

"Permisi, Kise-_kun_," Kuroko mendorong pintu kamar Kise, hendak langsung memasuki kamar itu. "Aku–" Ucapannya terhenti saat melihat pemuda pirang itu tengah bercumbu dengan pemuda bersurai hitam. Sebelah tangan Kasamatsu mencoba melepaskan kuncian kancing kemeja yang Kise kenakan.

"O-oh, Kurokocchi~" Sapa Kise salah tingkah yang kemudian melepaskan diri dari dekapan Kasamatsu dan berjalan mendekati pintu kamrnya, tempat Kuroko terpaku. "Ada apa?"

"Ah maaf Kise-_kun_ aku mengganggu, aku hanya ingin mengambil buku Astronomiku." Ujarnya masih dengan ekspresi datar.

Kise beralih pada rak buku yang tak jauh dari pintu dan mengambil buku bersampul warna biru langit itu. "Maaf Kurokocchi~ Aku lupa mengembalikannya~" Kise mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Apa ada tugas yang lain?"

Kuroko menggeleng menjawabnya. "Terima kasih, Kise-_kun_. Maaf sudah mengganggumu. Permisi~" Ujarnya sebelum melangkah meninggalkan pintu itu.

Samar-samar ia mendengar cibiran si surai hitam sebelum pintu itu tertutup.

_"Apa semua orang di asrama ini bebas membuka pintu kamar yang tertutup tanpa menunggu pemiliknya yang membukakan pintu?! Mendoukuse~na._[2]_"_

.

*55*

.

Akashi yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada dudukan _sofa_ membuka matanya saat Kuroko mengangsurkan buku Astronomi yang dimintanya. "Terima kasih, Tetsuya." Ujarnya, yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan pemuda _blue aqua_ itu.

Akashi masih sibuk mencerna kalimat-kalimat yang dibacanya. Manik _heterochrome_nya menilik huruf-huruf yang tercetak rapi pada buku Astronomi yang dipangkunya. Ia sedikit meregangkan otot punggungnya saat kemudian pandangannya menangkap Kuroko yang tengah memainkan pensilnya dengan pandangan jauh pada kertas hitungan di depannya. Tanda jika pemuda berkulit pucat itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu, sekalipun wajahnya tampak datar tanpa emosi.

"Tetsuya, ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Akashi mengeluarkan suaranya.

Terlihat Kuroko yang menghentikan gerakan jarinya yang semula memainkan pensilnya. "_Anoo saa,_ Akashi-_kun_–" Kuroko masih membuka mulutnya namun tak bersuara. Jeda. "Apa kau tahu hubungan Kise-_kun_ dengan pemuda berambut hitam tadi?" Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Dia _Senpai_nya kan?" Jawab Akashi apa adanya seraya mulai mencoba menenggelamkan kembali dirinya pada buku Astronomi yang tadi dibacanya.

Sebuah jawaban yang sama sekali tak Kuroko butuhkan, karena Kise juga memperkenalkan pemuda itu padanya beberapa minggu yang lalu. "Bukan itu, Akashi-_kun_–"

"Apa kau melihatnya, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi memotong kalimat Kuroko, yang membuat pemuda bersurai _blue aqua_ itu menatapnya.

"Eh?"

Akashi mendengus, "Ya, seperti yang kau lihat, Tetsuya~ Sepertinya mereka memiliki hubungan lebih." Akashi mengangkat bahunya.

Kuroko hanya melihat perubahan ekspresi dari wajah pemuda di hadapannya. Tampak sedikit– kecewa?

.

*55*

.

[_two weeks later_]

.

Lantunan lagu _Pierce_ milik _One Ok Rock_ dengan volume sedang mengalun menutupi suara rintik hujan di luar sana. Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan setelan _Jeans _hitam panjang, _Polo-shirt_ putih yang dikombinasi dasi berwarna hitam yang menggantung di kerah putih _polo-shirt_nya, tengah terduduk di salah satu meja dekat jendela besar yang menghubungkan sisi café dengan jalanan luar.

Sebuah gelas setengah kosong berisi _Iced Cappuccino Hazelnut_ menemani mengisi sisi mejanya, namun manik mata pemuda itu masih terpaku pada titik-titik air yang menetes dari ujung kanopi di luar. Hujan masih turun sedari matahari masih membiaskan sinar jingganya.

Tak lama, seorang pemuda tinggi menghampiri pemuda itu dan menyapanya. "Akashicchi~ maaf membuatmu menunggu lama~" Pemuda itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya, sebelum menarik kursi di seberang pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Tidak juga, hanya saja _Iced coffee_ku yang semula dingin sudah menjadi hangat," Ujar Akashi mengangkat bahu sebelum mengaduk dan kembali menyeruput _Iced Cappuccino Hazelnut_nya.

Yang disindir hanya tersenyum kecut, "Maafkan aku, Akashicchi~ tadi aku harus mengantarkan termos minum milik _Senpai_ yang tak sengaja kubawa~" Ia menyibakkan tudung yang menutupi helaian pirangnya sebelum melepas jaketnya dan menyampirkannya pada sandaran kursi. Kise kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangannya meminta buku menu.

Akashi masih bertopang dagu, manik merah-emasnya masih memperhatikan pemuda dengan _shirt_ putih _v-neck_ lengan pendek yang ditutupi dengan _vest_ warna hitam itu sibuk membolak-balikkan halaman menu. Segores senyum terukir dari bibir tipisnya. Tak menyangka pemuda itu –kebetulan– juga memakai baju yang memang sengaja mereka beli untuk kemudian ditukar setahun yang lalu, saat Akashi baru beberapa minggu menginjakkan kakinya di Teikou. Ya, _v-neck_ putih yang melekat pada pemuda pirang itu adalah baju pilihannya, sementara _Polo-shirt_ yang ia kenakan merupakan pilihan pemuda pirang itu untuknya.

Sejenak, Akashi melupakan alasan keterlambatan si pirang, bahkan ia lupa mengenai kejadian yang membuatnya bolos dua minggu yang lalu, sebelum pembicaraan kembali menyeretnya dan mengaitkannya dengan pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Akashi sedikit mendengus, "Kenapa kita harus menjaga jarak, Ryouta?" Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar sesaat setelah Kise mengatakan jika Kasamatsu –pemuda berambut hitam itu, meminta Kise untuk menjaga jarak dengannya.

Kise tampak bingung untuk menjelaskannya. "Ehm~ ituu~" Ia mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuknya pada permukaan meja. "Aku– Akashicchi, Kasamatsu-_senpai_ adalah kekasihku. Jadi dia–" Kise mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kenapa harus menjaga jarak dengan 'teman'?" Akashi menahan nafas. Ia tidak terkejut akan pernyataan itu, namun emosi mulai bergejolak dalam dirinya. Ia memberikan penekanan pada kata 'teman' di akhir kalimatnya.

Ya, Akashi tahu, ah bukan. Ia tidak tahu, tapi setidaknya ia telah menduga. Kise Ryouta tak akan mungkin berciuman dengan seseorang yang bukan merupakan orang spesial bagi pemuda pirang itu. Akashi sudah menduga. Hubungan kedua pemuda itu tidak mungkin hanya sebatas _Kohai-Senpai_[3] seperti yang semula ia kira, semenjak pemuda bersurai hitam itu memperingatkannya dengan pukulan. Juga kunjungan Kasamatsu ke asrama dua minggu yang lalu itu sepertinya juga untuk memperingatkannya –lagi. Akashi benar, ia sudah melakukan hal yang tepat untuk berterima kasih pada Kuroko yang memotong pembicaraannya dengan Kise saat itu.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin, Akashicchi~ tapi–" Kise menggantung kalimatnya. Ia masih menata kata-kata yang hendak ia ucapkan berikutnya. Manik emasnya tak berani menatap _heterochromia_ milik pemuda bersurai merah itu dan hanya mampu memandangnya sekilas. "Tapi– A-akashicchi," Jeda. "Kau, ada perasaan padaku kan?"

.

_I shouldn't be in your heart_

_Either the time we have spent_

_And I want you to know the truth is_

_But sometimes it makes me feel so sick, oh no_

_I just can't say to you, no I won't_

_[One Ok Rock – Pierce]_

.

.

#**つ*****づ*****く**#

.

[1] Dia– milikku!

[2] Mengganggu saja.

[3] Kakak-adik kelas

* * *

.

**A/N :** Hows this chapter, minna? Yep, everythings going slowly here .. dan nggak ada yang mendebarkan atau yang seru-seru di chapter ini .. so flat .. *emang chapter sebelomnya seru, Nath?* *plaaakk*

Ntah kenapa saya pengen bikin ni chapter rada ringan n santai setelah ngebut –yang sepertinya plotnya jadi kecepetan– di chapter" sebelomnya .. Dx Maafkan sayaaaa~

oh ya, sepertinya saya masih out of charactering chara" mereka disini .. *bows deeply* Saa, comments n critics please, saya membutuhkannyaaa~

Sankyuu for reading n keep following ths FanFic, minna~ :D

.

* * *

.

_Replies review tiiiiimmee_~ XDD _Hai, as usual, feels free to leaving this part_ :D _Sankyuu_ udah mampir n nyempetin baca, _minna~ thanks for all your reviews in previous chapter, love u all_ :*

.

ryuu dearu : biarin~ saya emang kejam, apalagi klo Akashi yang knapa" hhahaha jiakh~ dari awal dirimu udah suka ama Kasamatsu jg~ XD

Yaaa klo nggak berwajah datar, bukan Kuroko donk~, dia ntu imut tauk~ X3 Iyes, ntu _cake_ bikinan ibunya Akashi, _fave_ nya Kise :D

_Yes, sankyuu_~ syukurlah klo _scene_ berantemnya bisa serem XDD *amatir*

Nggak nyepam kok, nyantai aja~ _Sankyuu for_ RnR nya~ :*

.

This Is Lonely Day : Jiaaaakh~ hhahaha dasar ! Pada doyan ni Akashi dibikin ngenes bin sakit hati gara" Kise ama Kasamatsu? Teganya kaliaaaann~ *peluk Akashi* XD

_Sankyuu_~ saya seneng lho, dibilang sadis *plakkplaaaakk* XDD _Darou_ ? Klo ngeliat Akashi knapa" ntu _something_ banget emang ! *bahagia* *ujan gunting*

Haaaiii~ moga bisa sesuai ama yang di harepin, _sankyuu review_nyaa :D

.

Ichiyaka : Sumpah ney, aku bingung pas dirimu ganti _uname_ *tepok lantai* XDD hhaha ada apa ama _quotes_ dr Kai, kok bisa ngalihin fokusmu? Lol

Lho, saya emang tega kok klo k orang yg saya suka ney~ *cium Akashi pke gunting[?]* XDD hmm benernya Akashi nggak lembek, slaen dia nggak ada persiapan pas d tonjok, dia juga nggak ada kesempatan nonjok balik~ *lebi tepatnya _author_ nggak ngasi Akashi ksempatan* *_got kicked_* XD

Yaaahh, cocok karna tampang kise yg ceria n seolah" nggak terjadi apa", biar lebi ngenes Akashi nya hwkwkwkwk _Yes_, Kasamatsu emang kasar, kan doyan nginjek[?] Kise ntu biasanya XDD

Sip, _sankyuu_ udah baca n _review_ nya :*

.

blushingpocky : hmm _souka_~ saya tampung kritik dan sarannya, makasih banget~ :D maaf udah ngebikin jadi nggak nyaman .. Ntu soalnya ada beberapa kata yang menurutku lebi oke klo pke _nihongo_, lebi 'kerasa' _chara_ nya gitu~ hhe maaf banget atas ketidaknyamanannya *bah, bahasa gue* *_bows_*

_Yes_, saya memunculkan Kasamatsu disini, dan ntah knapa, belom" dia udah bikin Akashi bonyok *plok* XD

Seperti balesan _review_ sbelomnya, Akashi terkesan lemah soalnya dia nggak ada persiapan n nggak di kasi kesempatan ama si _author_~ *_free_ pukpuk _for_ Akashi* *_slapped_* *_author_ sadis!* XDD

Ah yang soal tanda '~' ini ? Klo aku, tanda ntu ku pke' buat nambahin nada panjang, misalnya kayak biar terkesan manja, atau pas treak gt .. jadi misal Kise bilang "hidoooiiiii~" klo versiku, dia bilang "hidoi" nya panjang banget pe' nggak d tulis pke huruf gt .. misal "ittaaaaii~" juga berarti rasa sakitnya yg banget n dia ngerintih nggak slese" gt hhe mungkin pendapat yg laen juga beda lagi .. baiklah ntar saya coba perbaiki d chapter" selanjutnya, mkasih ya~ :D

_Hai_, smoga saya bisa bikin AkaKise yang laen~ _sankyuu for_ RnR, _your critics too_ :D

.

winechii : hhaha _yes_, saya memunculkan yang baru, Akashi vs Kasamatsu XDD _sankyuu for reading_~ :D

.

el Cierto : _Yes, those hooded guy is _Kasamatsu_. _

_Hwaaa I'm sorry, really sorry for _Akashi_'s fans .. I've made _Akashi_'s been so weak n not give him a chance even if just to punch back to _Kasamatsu_ .._

_I know that isn't like _Akashi_ as usual, but yeah, I know I'm much out of charactering him here .. So sorry~ Maybe its rather annoying, but thanks for keep following my story _:)

_Ah, hai, I'll try to write longer on the next chapter .. Sankyuu for reading n your review too_ :D

.

dira andriai a : hhaha _sankyuu_~ :D iyes, moga bisa cepet _update_ pe' _final_ .. _sankyuu_ udah RnR yak~ :D


	4. Chapter 4

**[FanFic] between us**

**Title :** between us

**Chapter :** 4

**Author :** **Ai Natha**

**Fandom :** Kuroko no Basuke

**Pairings :** AkashixKise | KasamatsuxKise

**Rating : **PG-16

**Genre :** Romance | Friendship | School Life | [Maybe] Angst

**Length :** 2237 words [for this chapter]

**Warning :** MxM relationship, OOC X3

**Disclaimer :** **These beautiful boys belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi Sensei .. And I just own the idea n this storyline :D**

**Summary :** `_Sebelah tangan Kise menggapai udara kosong saat ia tak dapat meraih lengan Akashi, memintanya untuk tidak pergi.`_

**Comments : **hai, this is the 4th chapter, minna~ :D I have a midtest on this two weeks so I just finished it n update today .. Osoku natte gomen~ *bows* but please read and enjoy .. :D

.

.

**Between Us**

**Chapter four**

.

.

[_Flashback_]

.

_"Hey, itu kan siswa baru di kelas 1-A itu~"_

_ "Ah, yang mana? Yang berambut merah itu?"_

_ "Iya~ yang itu."_

Akashi Seijuurou tengah melangkah cepat di koridor lantai dua Teikou _Middle School_, sekolah barunya. Ia hendak menanyakan tempat yang ia cari pada salah satu siswa, tapi ia urungkan karena belum-belum ia sudah menjadi buah bibir.

_"Si anak jenius sepertinya."_

_ "Benar. Kau tahu? Katanya di _test_ pertamanya tadi pagi ia mendapatkan _manten! (nilai penuh/sempurna)_"_

_ "Hah? Kau serius? Hebat sekali!"_

"_Ya, dan kurasa dia tak butuh orang lain."_

Akashi menghela nafas mendengar mereka yang berbisik-bisik. Siapa bilang ia tak butuh orang lain? Ingin rasanya ia menyangkalnya, tapi— ada hal penting lain yang harus ia lakukan. Dan ia tak punya waktu untuk meladeni orang-orang yang sudah berpikir _negative_ tentangnya. Toh ia juga tidak berhak melarang orang lain untuk tidak berpikir semau mereka bukan?

"Akashi-_kun _!"

Sebuah panggilan menghentikan langkah cepat Akashi. Sesosok pemuda bersurai _blue aqua_ itu sudah berada dihadapannya, bahkan sebelum Akashi menyadari keberadaannya.

"Mau makan siang bersama kami?" Ajak pemuda mungil itu.

"Maaf?" Akashi bermaksud meminta pemuda itu untuk menyebutkan namanya sembari ia mengingat-ingat. Kalau tidak salah, pemuda berwajah datar ini duduk di samping bangkunya. _Namanya_– _Kuro–ko Tetsuya?_

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya. _Domo_~" Pemuda itu menunduk sopan.

Akashi mengangguk. Ya, pemuda itu menyebutkan namanya bersamaan dengan Akashi yang mengira-ngira nama pemuda itu. Dan benar, ia ternyata mengingat nama pemuda itu. Ya, setidaknya, di kelas barunya, pemuda bermata secerah biru langit dengan wajah minim ekspresi inilah yang menarik perhatiannya. Selain pemuda bersurai hijau yang terlihat pintar dengan kaca mata hitam membingkai mata beriris _hazel_nya. Ralat— sebenarnya pemuda itu –cukup– pintar. Ya, nilai _test_nya tadi pagi juga tak jauh dari nilai sempurna yang diperoleh Akashi.

"Yo, Tetsu! Ayo, makan siang di _gym_ seperti biasa." Sesosok pemuda berkulit tan berteriak dari ujung koridor, menyapa pemuda bersurai _blue aqua_ itu.

"Sebentar, Aomine-_kun._" Jawab Kuroko sebelum kembali mengarahkan pendangannya pada pemuda bersurai merah di hadapannya. "Jadi, Akashi-_kun _, apa mau bergabung makan siang bersama kami?"

"Hmm, kurasa aku tidak bisa, Tetsuya." Tolak Akashi sopan bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut. Ia sedikit mengernyit.

"Oh, baiklah~" Kuroko mengangguk mengerti. "Err~ Akashi-_kun_, kau tampak pucat. Kau baik-baik saja?" Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya. "Perlu kuantar ke ruang kesehatan?" Sorot mata itu menampakkan kekhawatiran dibalik wajah datarnya.

Sedikit mengangkat alisnya, Akashi menggeleng pelan. "Temanmu sudah menunggumu, Tetsuya. Bisa tunjukkan saja dimana ruang kesehatannya?"

.

Akashi kembali melangkah setelah mendapat instruksi dari Kuroko. Dengan setengah hati, pemuda berwajah datar itu meninggalkannya, tentu saja setelah Akashi berusaha meyakinkan teman barunya itu. Ya, sebenarnya ia sudah terbiasa kalau harus bolak-balik ke ruang kesehatan sendiri. Hanya saja, ia belum terbiasa di sekolah barunya ini. Padahal ia belum sempat berkeliling, namun—

"Seharusnya di sudut belokan itu." Gumam Akashi. Kepalanya terasa semakin berdenyut, Akashi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jendela kaca didekatnya. Mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan memijit pelipisnya. "Sial!" Rutuk Akashi saat nafasnya tercekat, ia menutup mulutnya sebelum terbatuk beberapa kali. Akashi berniat ke ruang kesehatan untuk meminta obat yang lupa ia bawa, tapi tubuhnya melemas sebelum ia menginjakkan kaki di ruangan itu.

_Syuut~_

Akashi hampir saja jatuh terduduk jika saja pemuda pirang itu tidak segera berlari menghampiri dan menahan tubuh mungilnya. "Hey, kau baik-baik saja?!" Tanya pemuda itu panik. Ia menahan dagu Akashi di lengan kanannya, sementara dada bidangnya menahan bobot tubuh pemuda bersurai merah itu. Melihat Akashi yang kembali menutup mulutnya disusul batuk yang tak kunjung berhenti di sela nafas beratnya yang putus-putus, tanpa pikir panjang pemuda pirang itu kemudian mengangkat Akashi dan menggendongnya ke ruang kesehatan di sudut belokan itu.

.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Akashicchi?" Pemuda pirang itu menghampiri Akashi yang duduk bersandar, mengulurkan segelas air putih kemudian membatu Akashi meminumnya.

Akashi mengerutkan dahinya usai meneguk air putihnya. "Maaf?"

"Kau Akashi Seijuurou si murid baru itu, kan?" Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lebar. "Aku Kise Ryouta–"

"Bukan. Kau tadi memanggilku apa?"

"Oh." Pemuda pirang itu menepuk tangannya. "Maafkan aku, aku terbiasa memanggil seseorang yang menarik bagi— ah, maksudku orang yang kuhormati dengan menambahkan ~cchi pada nama mereka. Aku boleh memanggilmu "Akashicchi" kan, Akashicchi?"

Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Terserahmu saja." Ia hanya mendengus mendengar namanya ditambah dengan _suffix_ yang menurutnya aneh itu. "Oh ya, terima kasih sudah membawaku kemari–" Ucapnya tulus, meski dengan nada yang kurang tepat. "Ah, siapa namamu tadi? Ryouta?"

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lebar. Mengangguk antusias. "Baru kali ini teman sekolahku memanggilku Ryouta!" Ia histeris, melupakan ucapan terima kasih yang sempat dilontarkan si pemuda bersurai merah itu.

.

[_Flashback End_]

.

*55*

.

"There are a lot people who call you by your name,

but there is only one person who can make it sound so damn special."

[ ohteenquotes]

.

*55*

.

"Kenapa harus menjaga jarak dengan 'teman'?"

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin, Akashicchi~ tapi–"

"…"

"Tapi– A-akashicchi," Jeda. "Kau, ada perasaan padaku kan?"

Kalimat terakhir yang terucap itu membuat manik _heterochrome_ itu tercekat. Satu kalimat yang tepat mengenai hati pemuda bersurai merah itu. Akashi tertunduk. Pandangan bola mata beda warna miliknya menatap jauh pada gelas yang berisi _Iced Cappuccino Hazelnut_ setengah kosong di depannya.

Sebuah pernyataan yang benar dan tepat sasaran. Ya, Akashi tidak memungkiri pernyataan Kise. Ia akui ia memang memiliki perasaan khusus pada pemuda pirang ini. Sebuah perasaan yang ingin terus ia simpan, tak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya. Namun, tanpa sengaja semua terucap dalam satu kata, saat mereka bermain _one-on-one _setengah tahun yang lalu. Saat langit jingga beranjak gelap. Saat ia berbaring dipangkuan Kise. Saat pemuda itu menundukkan wajahnya dan butiran bening itu menetes dan mengenai pipi Akashi. Saat itulah, sebuah kata yang mencakup semua perasaannya itu meluncur dari bibir tipis Akashi.

"_Suki._"

Memang, pemuda pirang itu tak pernah melontarkan kata yang sama. Kise hanya menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman.

Akashi tidak mengira ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Bukan, bahkan ia tak menyadarinya. Selama ini ia merasa hanya dengan berteman itu sudah cukup― belajar dan mengerjakan tugas bersama, bermain _one-on-one_, ke kedai _Okonomiyaki_ bersama dengan yang lain. Rutinitas _simple_ yang sering mereka lakukan.

Hingga ia lupa, tanpa sadar mereka saling memberikan perhatiannya ―atau sebenarnya Akashi yang terlalu menganggap lebih perhatian yang Kise berikan? Entahlah. Dan beberapa waktu yang lalu, seseorang ―yang sebelumnya sudah ia duga memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Kise itu, datang dan memukulnya. Memberinya peringatan. Dan sekarang, Kasamatsu Yukio memberikan titahnya melalui kekasihnya, memintanya untuk menjaga jarak dengan Kise―nya.

Akashi menyeringai— tertawa dengan mulutnya yang tertutup—lebih tepatnya, masih dengan pandangan kosongnya sebelum memaku manik _heterochrome_ itu pada pemuda yang duduk di seberangnya, nanar. Kepingan _puzzle _memori sejak pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di Teikou hingga hari ini, kembali memenuhi sudut otaknya. Menyusunnya menjadi sebuah _puzzle_ sempurna.

"Oh~ jadi— ah tidak. Maaf~"

"?" Kise menelengkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti dengan kalimat acak yang terlontar dari pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menggigit bibirnya sebelum menghela nafas. "Maaf— Maaf kalau ternyata perasaanku malah mengganggumu. Maaf kalau perasaanku sudah menyusahkanmu."

Hati Kise mencelos mendengar ucapan lirih itu. Melihat pandangan nanar dari lawan bicaranya, Kise membuka mulutnya, "Bukan begitu, Aka—"

"Mungkin sebaiknya memang kita menjaga jarak. Atau mungkin, kau tak perlu repot-repot membawaku ke ruang kesehatan, juga mengantarku keliling sekolah sewaktu aku pertama masuk Teikou dulu. Maaf karena aku menyukaimu, Ryouta."

Kise ikut menarik dirinya berdiri saat Akashi melakukan hal yang sama begitu pemuda mungil itu menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Akashi—" Sebelah tangan Kise menggapai udara kosong saat ia tak dapat meraih lengan Akashi, memintanya untuk tidak pergi. "—cchi?" Kise menatap sayu punggung pemuda yang menghilang dibalik pintu café sesaat setelah lonceng pintu itu berbunyi.

Rintik hujan tak kunjung berhenti turun dari langit, malah semakin membaur dengan gelapnya malam. Hujan masih setia mengguyur sebagian besar wilayah Jepang malam itu.

.

*55*

.

"If one day you realize I haven't talked to you in a while,

it's not that I don't care, it's because you pushed me away and left me there."

[ damnitstrue]

.

*55*

.

Jam hitam yang melingkari lengan Kise menunjukkan pukul 10.47 p.m saat pemuda pirang itu memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan remang lampu tidur yang menyala di meja kecil disamping ranjang. Terlihat segelas air putih yang nyaris habis, sebuah botol, juga beberapa bungkus obat tergeletak disana. Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu, hanya suara nafas naik-turun dari si pemilik kamar yang mengisi keheningan malam setelah hujan mereda.

Ia melihat pemuda itu terlelap dengan posisi setengah duduk, bersandar pada bantal besar di punggung. Katanya, posisi itu lebih nyaman bagi orang yang mengidap asma. "Akashicchi~" Kise bergumam seraya berlutut disamping ranjang pendek itu. Mengulurkan jemari panjangnya mengelus helaian merah pemuda itu.

"_Akashi-kun sedang istirahat di kamarnya. Tadi dia pulang basah kuyup."_

"_Ya, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Kau tahu sesuatu, Kise?"_

Pemuda pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Aomine begitu ia kembali ke asrama dan menanyakan keberadaan Akashi pada teman-temannya yang tengah menonton pertandingan bola di ruang duduk lantai satu. Ia juga tak sanggup berekspresi saat mendengar penjelasan Kuroko. Satu hal yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah melangkah ke ruangan ini setelah mendengar nasihat Midorima yang melihat pakaiannya sedikit basah.

"_Jangan terlalu lama, dia butuh istirahat. Begitu juga denganmu."_

Kise hanya mengelus punggung tangan Akashi yang hangat dibalik selimut tebal yang melingkupi tubuh mungil Akashi. Tidak mau mengusik tidur pemuda bersurai merah itu. Mendengar suara nafas pemuda itu yang teratur membuatnya menghembuskan nafas lega. Setidaknya, pemuda ini baik-baik saja.

.

*55*

.

Terik mentari siang itu tak menyurutkan semangat dua pemuda yang tengah seru bermain _one-on-one_. Hembusan angin musim panas menyapa kulit putih berpeluh milik keduanya. Hari Minggu di akhir pekan kali ini tidak mereka gunakan untuk berbincang di asrama atau berkencan di _café_ seperti biasa. Hawa panas menarik mereka untuk bermain di lapangan, berbaur dengan panas matahari.

Terlihat Kise tengah men_dribble_ bola, sementara Kasamatsu —pemuda yang lebih mungil itu membuat pertahanan. Kise mencoba mencari celah kosong dari sang kakak kelas. Ia melangkah ke kiri yang ternyata langsung di hadang oleh Kasamatsu dengan refleknya. Sisi punggung mereka saling menahan saat Kise berusaha menjaga bolanya dari uluran tangan Kasamatsu yang mencoba merebut bola. Namun tak berapa lama Kise mampu mendekati _ring_ dan membuat _shoot_. _Point_ tambahan untuk si pirang. Kise memamerkan senyumnya seraya menyincing lengan pendek kausnya ke bahu.

Kini giliran Kasamatsu yang mengambil alih bola. Kise menjaga dengan _intens_. Kasamatsu membuat gerakan seolah ia hendak melakukan _passing_. Kise mengerti _trick_ ini. Gerakan itu hanya untuk mengecohnya, yang akan dilakukan _Senpai_nya adalah _drive_ melalui celah kirinya. Kise bergerak ke kiri saat pemuda bersurai hitam itu hendak melesat ke _ring_ melalui celah kiri sesuai perkiraannya. Mengerti Kise membaca gerakannya, Kasamatsu bergerak memutar dengan _turn-around_ andalannya sebelum melakukan _fade-away jump_ dan tambahan tiga _point_ untuk menyusul _score_ milik Kise.

Kise tersenyum seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tak akan kalah saat Kasamatsu memberikan seringai tak lama setelah melesakkan bolanya dengan _three point shoot_nya. _Score_ mereka semakin dekat. Kise kembali men_dribble_ bolanya, bersiap meruntuhkan pertahanan Kasamatsu untuk kesekian kalinya. Pemuda pirang itu mengambil celah kanan Kasamatsu, hendak mengopy _turn around_ milik _Senpai_nya, namun dengan gesit Kasamatsu kembali berhadapan dengan Kise, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan— _steal_! Ia berhasil mencuri bola dari si pirang.

_Point_ tambahan untuk sang kapten basket Kaijou _High School_ itu. Kasamatsu mengerling pada Kise yang dijawab dengan dengusan. Pemuda pirang itu mengelap peluh yang menetes dari dagunya. Ya, perolehan _point_ yang nyaris seimbang ini mengingatkannya pada _one-on-one_ yang sering ia mainkan bersama Akashi, semenjak pemuda bersurai merah itu bergabung dengan Teikou _Middle School_ —sekolahnya.

"Jangan melamun! _Saigo_, Kise!" (Jangan melamun! Ini yang terakhir, Kise!)

Kasamatsu yang tak mendapat jawaban menoleh. Manik _onyx_nya mendapati Kise yang tampak lelah melempar pandangannya keluar lapangan. Kasamatsu berhenti men_dribble_ bola dan melangkah mendekat. Ia menyandarkan bola yang dibawanya pada sisi bahu Kise, menarik perhatian pemuda tinggi itu.

Kise menunduk. Kasamatsu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, meraih pipi putih itu dan mengusap peluhnya. "_Mou tsukareta no kai? Otsukare sama._" (Kau sudah lelah eh? Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya/usahanya)

Senyum lebar terukir dari wajah manis Kise, pandangan manik emasnya meneduh. Tangannya yang berniat mengambil alih bola disisi bahunya itu tak sengaja menangkup punggung tangan Kasamatsu. Sang _Senpai_ hanya tersenyum, ia kemudian menepuk bahu Kise sebelum mengajaknya pulang dan berbalik badan, melangkah ke pinggir lapangan.

Kise melepaskan tangan dari bola itu dan meraih lengan Kasamatsu sebelum memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang. Bola _orange_ itu beradu bunyi beberapa kali dengan lantai lapangan sebelum menggelinding begitu lepas dari tangan Kise. Si surai hitam itu melempar pandangan manik _onyx_nya ke bahu kirinya, tempat Kise mengandarkan kepalanya. "Kise, panas! Jauh-jauh sana." Titahnya.

Namun Kise malah mengeratkan pelukannya, jemarinya mengisi ruang kosong diantara jemari Kasamatsu. "Sebentar saja, _Senpai~_ Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja~"

.

*55*

.

Hari Senin, usai jam sekolah, Kasamatsu menghampiri Kise di Teikou. Matahari masih membagi teriknya sore itu. Semilir angin menerbangkan helaian keduanya yang tengah melangkah beriringan dalam diam. Sibuk menikmati _ice cream_ di tangan masing-masing. Mata _onyx_ itu melirik pemuda tinggi disebelahnya. Pemuda pirang itu terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Pandangan manik emasnya mengarah jauh ke jalan di depannya, sementara _ice cream_nya mulai meleleh dan membuat garis pada jari-jari panjangnya.

"_Nani ga atta ka_?" (Apa terjadi sesuatu?) Kasamatsu menyikut lengan Kise.

"Eh? Ah, hhahaha bukan apa-apa, _Senpai._" Kise tersenyum lebar, mencoba merubah ekspresinya. "Haaa! Esnya meleleh~" Serunya sebelum dengan segera menjilat jari-jarinya yang terkena lelehan _ice cream_.

Kasamatsu menghela nafas. Perubahan ekspresi itu tak membuat perhatiannya teralih. Ia sudah cukup memperhatikan ekspresi Kise sebelumnya. Kasamatsu kemudian melemparkan _stick ice cream_ itu ke tempat sampah yang baru dilaluinya. "Ada apa dengan si merah?" Tanyanya langsung. Ya, sekalipun menyebalkan, setidaknya ia tahu siapa yang dipikirkan kekasihnya ini.

"Eh?"

"Kau memikirkan si merah itu kan?"

.

.

#**つ*****づ*****く**#

.

**A/N :** yep, this is the 4th chapter ! how ? dou omou ? I'm trying to make some scenes for KasaKise here~ anggep aja ini hadiah buat kalian para pecinta KasaKise *plakk* XD hope you like them X3

Hai, thanks for all your reviews, minna~ its really loved and could bring back my mood to continuing this story :D Sankyuu~ :*

Yokai, mind to gimme some review, critics or comments again ? :D Thanks for reading and keep following~ :*

.

* * *

.

_Hai,_ _big thanks for your review in previous chapters, minna~ _Saya doyan banget bacanya~~:* _And as usual, feels free to leaving this part_ :D

.

lonely19day : Hey, ganti _uname_? XD sapaan macam apa ini?

Hhaha maaafff~ sepertinya aku terlalu sadis ama Akashi. Bahkan di _chapter_ ini aja dia juga ku nistain. *plakk* #AuthorMacamApa?

Iiiiissshh ternyata ada yang lebih kejem dari saya! Hwkwkwk jangan donk, kasian Akashi, udah digebukin di _chapter_ lalu, ntar aja di _chapter_ laen #LHO XDD Eh kok kamu pendukung KasaKise banget sih? *di sepak* *sukasuka juga kali'*

Yes! Untungnya Akashi udah langsung berterima kasih ama Kuroko skalipun Kuroko juga nggak ngerti maksudnya XDD

_Haaaaiiii~_ *u*9 _ganbarimaaassuuu~ sankyuu_ udah baca n _review_nya :D

.

ryuu dearu : hhaha yes! Hubungan yang sebenernya adalah, Kise ntu punyanya Kasamatsu disini. -;a

Oh, waaahh maaafff, na abisnya aku ngegambarinnya juga dari mereka berdua, trus tau" mereka nongol satu persatu. *_headdesk_* saya akan coba perbaiki di _scenes_ yang laen .. eh tapi mereka unyu kan? X3

iyes, akakuro emang unyu, maaf klo mungkin bakal banyak nge_hints_ mereka *plok* *inget _mainchara_ woy!*

Hailah~ hhaha ntar de klo ada _event_[?] kita tukeran baju *serius niat* XDD

Yaaahh gimana, Kise emang gitu kan, dia lebi enak ngomong langsung daripada berbelit-belit, ntar ujung"nya juga Akashi nanya intinya Dx

_Haaaii, sankyuu_ udah baca n _review_nya :*

.

blushingpocky : hhahaha maaf yak, klo Kasamatsu nya jadi terkesan ngeselin banget disini .. *di injek _senpai_* Yah, Kise emang seharusnya punya Akashi kok XD

_Sankyuu_ udah RnR yak, dessy~ .. :D

.

ichiyaka : Yep, _otsukare_ *bilang ke diri sendiri* XD

Ish, mau _mainstream?_ Nih .. *sewain Akashi buat sehari* *disambit gunting*

Hhaha biar agak ringan dikitlah, _chapter_ sebelomnya udah berantem soalnya, sebelomnya lagi juga udah _one-on-one_ ditambah Akashi yang asmanya kambuh -;a

Soal Kise yang langsung bilang, sama kayak jawabanku buat _review_nya Ry, baca aja yak Ney diatas, males nulis ulang *dijorokin dari sutet* XDD

Haih, _yes_, ntar saya coba bikin KasaKise –sedikit lebih banyak de .. Dx hwkwkwk mereka [_member_ GoM] unyu yak emang klo barengan begitu. Awawaw, aku juga suka _scene_ ntu XD *plakplak*

_Haaaaii_, kuusahain bisa apdet cepet .. _Sankyuu_ udah baca n _review_nyaaa :*


	5. Chapter 5

**[chaptered FanFic] between us**

**Title :** between us

**Chapter :** 5

**Author :** **Ai Natha**

**Fandom :** Kuroko no Basuke

**Pairings :** AkashixKise | KasamatsuxKise

**Rating : **PG-16

**Genre :** Romance | Hurt/Comfort | Friendship | School Life

**Length :** 2490 words [for this chapter]

**Warning :** MxM relationship, OOC X3

**Disclaimer :** **I'm not own these beautiful boys, they belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi Sensei .. And just the idea n storyline belongs to me :D**

**Summary :** _"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Akashicchi?" / "Mana mungkin aku baik-baik saja kan, Ryouta." / Kise tertawa getir. Ya, Kise selalu berharap pemuda itu baik-baik saja.`_

**Comments : **I'm really sorry for late update again~ *bows deeply* there was another FanFic that I should finished first *plakk* XD

hwaaahh 5 chapters already~ -,-"a I've never imagine that this story will be this long *desperate* gomeeenn~~ *bows* Hope you'll enjoy n thanks for keep following, minna :*

.

* * *

.

**Between Us**

**Chapter five**

.

.

"Ada apa dengan si merah?" Tanya Kasamatsu langsung. Ya, sekalipun menyebalkan, setidaknya ia tahu siapa yang dipikirkan kekasihnya ini.

"Eh?"

"Kau memikirkan si merah itu kan?"

Kise mengalihkan pandangannya dan berhenti menjilat _ice cream_nya. "Maksud _Senpai_, Akashicchi?" Tanyanya yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan pemuda bersurai hitam itu. Ekspresi juga tatapan _onyx_ itu memperlihatkan bahwa ia tidak suka dengan topik pembicaraan yang diangkatnya.

Mengerti. Kise mengerti, tapi ia tidak bisa tidak memikirkan Akashi yang terbaring karenanya. Karenanya yang meminta Akashi untuk menjaga jarak, padahal dulu ia yang mulai mendekati pemuda bersurai merah itu. Sudah dua hari mereka tak berbicara, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bertegur sapa. "Akashicchi sedang sakit, _Senpai_~" Kise memulai ceritanya.

"Demam musim panas?" Timpal Kasamatsu sekenanya.

Kise menggeleng, masih mengarahkan manik emasnya pada pemuda bersurai hitam yang memandang lurus ke jalan yang mereka lewati tanpa minat. "Bukan, asmanya kambuh karena kehujanan kemarin lalu. Hari ini Akashicchi juga bolos sekolah." Kise menghela nafasnya. Rasa bersalah itu masih mengisi hatinya.

"Oh."

Mendengar respon singkat itu, Kise menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf, _Senpai_~ Aku tidak fokus—"

"—tidak memikirkannya sebentar saja?" Kasamatsu mengguman pelan.

"Hmm?" Kise menelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengira-ngira apa yang diucapkan kekasihnya.

"_Na_, Kise. Bisa kau tak memikirkan orang lain saat bersamaku?"

"Eh?" Kise sontak menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Kasamatsu yang melangkah terlebih dahulu ikut berhenti dan membalikkan badannya. Mata _onyx_ itu menatapnya bersama dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Maafkan aku, _Senpai_~ Aku hanya khawatir." Ucap Kise meminta maaf. Ia tahu, ia sudah melakukan kesalahan. Mengingat Akashi yang terlelap membuat otaknya penuh. Jujur, ia benar-benar khawatir kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Memang dia sendirian di asrama?" Kasamatsu bertanya dengan nada menuntut.

"Se-sepertinya tidak. Ada Kurokocchi dan yang lain." Jawab Kise setelah tersadar dari pikiran-pikirannya. Baru saja Kasamatsu memperingatkannya untuk tidak memikirkan orang lain, tapi rasa khawatir itu kembali menarik pikirannya untuk menghampiri Akashi.

Saat Kise mengalihkan manik emasnya pada Kasamatsu, _onyx_ itu tengah menatapnya tajam. "Kalau begitu, tak ada alasan bagimu untuk khawatir, kan? Dia bersama yang lain. Tentu mereka akan membantu apa yang diperlukannya kan?!"

.

*55*

.

_"I get jealous b'cz I'm afraid someone is going to make you happier than I do."_

_[ FreddyAmazin]_

.

*55*

.

Kise masih teringat luapan kecewa dari Kasamatsu kemarin sore. Ia menghela nafas. Apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan? Kise menumpukan sikunya pada pinggiran jendela dan bersandar pada kaca jendela yang terbuka. Membiarkan hembusan hangat menerpa punggungnya.

Pikiran Kise kembali melayang menghampiri Akashi. Apa pemuda itu baik-baik saja? Teringat saat dengan sengaja berjalan melalui kamar pemuda bersurai merah itu, Kise beberapa kali hanya berhenti sejenak di depan pintu yang tertutup itu. Sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ia ingin meminta maaf. Ya, pada akhirnya ia yang tak sanggup harus menjaga jarak dengan Akashi. Katakanlah ia tamak. Tapi memang, ia tak bisa tidak memikirkan Akashi karena khawatir. Namun pada akhirnya, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk. Dan berjalan menjauh dari kamar pemuda mungil itu.

Kise menarik dirinya kembali pada realita, ia mengalihkan manik emasnya saat pandangannya menangkap sosok itu berjalan menuruni tangga dengan sebuah bola basket mengisi tangan kirinya. "Akashicc—" Kise hendak mencegah, namun―

_Bruukkk!_

― terlambat.

Akashi menabrak pemuda yang tengah mengusung gulungan-gulungan kertas untuk persiapan festival sekolah mereka. Akashi tak menghiraukan si kulit oranye yang terlepas dari tangannya dan membiarkannya beradu bunyi dengan lantai. Ia segera ikut memungut gulungan-gulungan tersebut. "Maafkan aku."

Kise sontak melangkah mendekat, memungut bola itu sebelum menggelinding menuruni tangga. Ia kemudian ikut membantu menumpuk kertas-kertas itu ditangan si pemuda. Setelah selesai, pemuda itu tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Akashi-_kun_, terima kasih. Terima kasih juga, Kise-_kun_." Ujarnya menundukkan kepalanya sebelum kembali melangkah ke kelasnya yang ada di koridor itu.

Akashi menepuk-nepuk celana segaramnya saat Kise mengulurkan bola yang dipungutnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Akashicchi?"

Manik _heterochrome_ itu beralih menatap manik emas Kise. "Mana mungkin aku baik-baik saja kan, Ryouta." Ujarnya sebelum mengambil alih bolanya dari si pirang dan melangkah cepat menuruni tangga.

Pemuda pirang itu terdiam. Kalimat Akashi itu bukanlah jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang Kise lontarkan barusan. Melainkan jawaban untuk pertanyaannya yang lain. Kise tertawa getir. Ya, Kise selalu berharap pemuda itu baik-baik saja. Tapi— mana mungkin Akashi baik-baik saja setelah ia melukainya, bukan?

Saat-saat di _café_ Sabtu lalu kembali terputar dalam kepala Kise.

"_Mungkin sebaiknya memang kita menjaga jarak. Atau mungkin, kau tak perlu repot-repot membawaku ke ruang kesehatan, juga mengantarku keliling sekolah sewaktu aku pertama masuk Teikou dulu. Maaf karena aku menyukaimu, Ryouta."_

.

*55*

.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tengah melangkahkan kakinya ringan saat manik _onyx_nya menangkap sosok itu. Sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang berjalan mengekor kelima temannya. Kasamatsu melangkah mendekati _vending machine,_ berniat membeli minum untuk menghapus rasa hausnya. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada sekumpulan pemuda yang berjalan dengan tangan penuh oleh barang-barang keperluan festival —sepertinya, terlihat beberapa dari mereka bingung menenteng gulungan kertas.

Kasamatsu memicingkan matanya, berusaha menangkap ekspresi pemuda berambut pirang itu sebelum menyapu pandangan pada lima pemuda yang lain. Si surai merah menarik perhatiannya. Pemuda itu tengah berbincang dengan yang lain dan diselingi tawa bersama pemuda bersurai _blue aqua_ yang berjalan disamping si surai merah. Ia tahu. Ya, Kasamatsu tahu mengapa ekspresi kekasihnya berubah menjadi sedikit— murung?

Tak lama setelah Kasamatsu memasukkan koin dan memilih minuman yang ia inginkan, ia melihat si pirang itu berjalan menghampirinya, tampak tak menyadari keberadaannya. Sementara sudut matanya menangkap beberapa dari lima orang itu bersandar pada pagar dipinggir jalan. Masih berbincang.

"Kise."

Pemuda pirang itu mengangkat kepalanya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan di depannya. "Ah, _Senpai_?"

.

*55*

.

"Kise."

Kise menatap pemuda bersurai hitam yang berada tak jauh di depannya. "Ah, _Senpai_?" Ia bahkan tak menyadari keberadaan kekasihnya yang sudah berdiri di depan _vending machine_. Seingatnya, ia hanya menangkap sebuah _vending machine_ dan memutuskan untuk membeli minum sebentar, sementara yang lain menunggunya. Sungguh, otaknya penuh—

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kasamastu menelengkan kepalanya.

Kise mengerjap, berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum mendekat ke _vending machine_ memilih minuman. "Tidak apa-apa, _Senpai_." Jawabnya disertai dengan sebuah senyuman lebar. "_Ne,_ _Senpai_ baru pulang?"

"Ya, tadi ada latihan sepulang sekolah." Jawab pemuda itu sementara mata _onyx_nya teralih pada lima orang yang berkumpul itu.

Mengerti arah pandang _onyx_ kekasihnya, pemuda pirang itu menoleh kebelakang, ke tempat teman-teman yang menunggunya. "Kami baru selesai berbelanja untuk keperluan festival, _Senpai_." Ujarnya seolah menjawab pertanyaan dalam pikiran kekasihnya.

Mereka masih berbincang ringan sampai saat Kise tanpa pikir panjang melangkah kembali ke teman-temannya saat mendengar suara tinggi pemuda berkulit tan itu, "Akashi, kau baik-baik saja? Biar kubelikan minum."

"Aku baik-baik saja Daiki, kau terlalu berlebihan~"

Kise langsung mengangsurkan sebotol Pocari pada Akashi begitu ia kembali dan memandangnya khawatir. "Ini, minum saja, Akashicchi~"

Manik _heterochrme_ itu menatap manik emas Kise sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya saat Murasakibara mengambil alih dan mengangsurkan Pocari milik Kise yang sudah dibukanya. "Minum dulu saja, Akachin~"

Akashi hanya menggumamkan "_Sankyuu_~" sebelum meneguknya hingga tinggal setengah.

"Baiklah, aku akan membeli lagi untuk yang lain." Aomine bergerak cepat dan melesat pergi. Ia segera memboyong beberapa botol minuman dingin dari _vending machine_ tanpa menghiraukan sosok bersurai hitam yang masih berdiri disana, menatap lurus kearah mereka berenam.

Kise yang menyadari sesuatu saat Aomine membagi botol minuman pun ijin dan menyuruh teman-temannya pulang duluan tanpa dirinya. "Ada apa, Kise?" Kise hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Midorima, sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Yang lain tak ambil pusing, "Ayo, kita kembali ke asrama." Ajak pemuda berkulit tan itu pada yang lain.

Kuroko mengangguk. Ia sempat melihat Kise yang menghampiri Kasamatsu sebelum keduanya berjalan beriringan. Kuroko mengerti. Ya, ia juga mengerti saat manik _saffir_nya menangkap manik berbeda warna itu mengikuti punggung Kise yang melangkah menjauh dengan pandangan yang— sulit diartikan.

.

*55*

.

_"Hiding your feeling s isn't the easy way out but sometimes is the only thing you can do."_

_[ TheBoysWho]_

.

*55*

.

Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kuroko juga Akashi tengah berbincang santai sembari menonton TV di ruang duduk, saat Kise membuka pintu asrama —menginterupsi. "Ah, _tadaima! _(Aku pulang!)" Sapa pemuda pirang itu, dengan senyum ceria seperti biasa.

"_Okaeri. _(Selamat datang.)" Mereka menjawab hampir bersamaan sebelum Midorima menyela, "Darimana kau sampai malam, Kise?"

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum, menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Hhaha~ _anoo_ Midorimacchi~ tadi aku bertemu teman dan main ke rumahnya. Tak terasa sudah malam." Cengirnya. "Oh ya, kebetulan sekali kalian belum tidur. Ini, kubawakan _Okonomiyaki_ dari kedai biasa." Kise mengangkat bungkusan ditangan kirinya.

"Sudahlah Midorima, lagipula masih jam sembilan, belum masuk jam malam kan?" Sela Aomine. "Kemarikan, Kise!"

Kise melangkah menghampiri teman-temannya dan ikut duduk saat Kuroko berkata lirih diantara keramaian yang dibuat teman-temannya. "Duduklah, Kise-_kun._" Kise tersenyum, duduk disebelah kanan Kuroko. Sementara manik emasnya menangkap pemuda bersurai merah itu sesekali tersenyum melihat ulah temannya yang lain, seolah tak— menghiraukannya? Samar, Kise mengulaskan senyum, mencoba ceria seperti biasa sebelum ia memberanikan diri. "Kau tidak ingin mencobanya, Akashicchi?"

Jantung Kise sempat berhenti berdetak selama sepersekian detik saat manik _heterochrome_ milik pemuda itu terlempar padanya tepat setelah ia mengakhiri kalimatnya. Setelah bibirnya mengucapkan nama pemuda itu. Pandangan manik beda warna itu datar, tanpa emosi, tanpa ekspresi. Sebelum Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya saat Murasakibara mengangsurkan sepotong _Okonomiyaki_ untuk Akashi.

Kise sempat menunduk, "Maafkan aku~" Lirihnya. Kise tak tahu bagaimana sebaiknya ia bersikap sampai bemuda _blue aqua_ disampingnya kembali menawarinya, menariknya kembali kedalam obrolan. Kise juga Akashi seru terlibat obrolan dan candaan bersama yang lain, namun, satu kali pun mereka tak berinteraksi secara langsung satu sama lain.

Akashi pamit saat merasa dirinya sudah mengantuk dan beberapa kali menguap. "_Ne, Minna, _(Na, semuanya,) sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kamar." Ia beranjak, menarik perhatian yang lain.

"Akashicc—"

"Apa kau masih pusing, Akashi?" Aomine menyela saat Kise hendak menanyakan hal yang sama.

Akashi menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah baik-baik saja, Daiki."

"Akachin?"

Tersenyum, Akashi mengusap helaian _lavender_ milik pemuda besar yang mendongak menatapnya itu. "Aku hanya mengantuk, Atsushi~ Lagipula sudah malam, sebaiknya kalian juga beristirahat." Titahnya.

"Kau— istirahatlah yang cukup." Ujar Midorima sembari membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"_Un, wakatta. Oyasumi. _(Ya, aku tahu. Selamat tidur.)"

Sepasang manik emas itu masih mengiringi langkah Akashi menaiki tangga. Semua rasa kembali tercampur, membuat nafas pemuda pirang itu terasa berat. Khawatir, sesal, kecewa, sedih, kesal ―semuanya. Kise hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku akan melihat keadaannya."

Kise terlambat menyadari sesuatu, dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya saat pemuda _blue aqua_ itu sudah melesat menaiki tangga. Dan baru ia sadari juga, teman-temannya sudah bersiap beranjak ke kamar masing-masing. "_Ne,_ Kisechin, kau tidak ingin tidur?"

.

*55*

.

"Akashi-_kun_, sepertinya sedang menjaga jarak dengan Kise-_kun_."

Akashi menolehkan kepalanya, mengarahkan pnadangannya pada pemuda _blue aqua_ yang memasuki kamarnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Memutar kedua manik beda warna miliknya, Akashi mengangkat bahun. "_Saa~_ (_Who knows~_)"

Kuroko diam mendengar jawaban Akashi, ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan menata kasur milik Akashi sementara pemuda bersurai merah itu tengah meneguk obatnya.

"Cinta tak harus memiliki kan, Tetsuya? Karena hidup untuk mati, maka memiliki juga hanya untuk melepaskan."

Kuroko sempat menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, mencerna kalimat yang Akashi ucapkan. "Namun terkadang kalimat itu terdengar begitu naïf, Akashi-_kun_." Tanggapnya masih dengan wajah datar, sebelum merentangkan selimut pada Akashi yang barusaja merebahkan tubuhnya.

Akashi tersenyum kecut. "_Saa~_" Ia kembali mengangkat bahunya.

"Istirahatlah, Akashi-_kun_. _Oyasuminasai_." Pemuda bersurai _blue aqua_ itu menyalakan lampu tidur disamping ranjang Akashi sebelum beranjak keluar.

"_Sankyuu_, Tetsuya."

.

*55*

.

"Akashicchi, mau main _one-on-one_?" Teriak Kise saat mendapati Akashi melangkah di koridor pinggir lapangan. Jantungnya seolah hendak terlonjak keluar saat ia tak menyangka kalimat itu dapat ia lontarkan begitu saja saat menangkap sosok mungil pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Akashi hanya menghentikan langkahnya menghadap kearah lapangan. Ia memicingkan matanya, menelusuri tubuh Kise yang berpeluh. Kaus biru juga helaian pirangnya tampak basah, nafasnya berat dan putus-putus. Dengan sigap Akashi menangkap bola yang Kise lemparkan dari tengah lapangan.

Pemuda pirang itu mengulaskan senyum seolah mengajak, _"Ayo~"_

Akashi kemudian sedikit mengangkat bahunya, menerima tantangan Kise. Ia kemudian berhadapan dengan pemuda pirang itu. Akashi memandang tajam manik emas dihadapannya. Ia bergerak menerobos sisi kiri Kise sebelum memantulkan bola melalui belakang tubuhnya dan kembali meraihnya cepat dengan tangan kiri, kemudian melesat melalui sisi Kanan si pirang. Namun, Kise sempat bergerak mundur, menghadang pergerakan Akashi. Kise mengulurkan tangan hendak merebut bola saat Akashi sedikit melompat, membuat _three point shoot_.

Kise tersenyum dengan _point_ pembuka milik Akashi. Kini ia yang mengambil alih bola. Kise men_dribble_ bola pelan sebelum meniru gerakan Akashi dan mengambil celah kanan seperti yang Akashi lakukan. Namun, respon pemuda mungil itu bagus, membuatnya bergerak lebih cepat, ia berhasil merebut bola sebelum Kise membuat _three point shoot_ seperti yang dilakukannya. Bola terpantul keras ke pagar dipinggir lapangan. Kise menyeka peluhnya.

Akashi men_dribble _bola, masih memandang Kise dingin saat kembali berhadapan setelah memungut bola dipinggir lapangan. Kise menatap lawannya sayu, rasa bersalah kembali menyelimuti dirinya. "Maafkan aku, Akashicchi~" Ia mengulaskan sedikit senyum sebelum—

_BRUUKKK!_

"Ukh~" Akashi membuka sebelah matanya, benturan punggungnya dengan lantai lapangan cukup keras, ia sedikit meringis saat nyeri menyapa punggungnya. Hingga manik _heterochrome_ itu terbuka sempurna saat ia mendapati pemuda pirang itu tersungkur diatasnya. Terpejam —tak sadarkan diri. Masih dengan peluh yang mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhnya. "Ryouta."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Ryouta?" Akashi mencoba mengguncang tubuh Kise setelah ia sedikit menyingkirkan tubuh berat itu agar membuatnya leluasa bergerak. "Ryouta!" Pemuda itu masih tak bergeming dalam pangkuan Akashi. "Hey, Ryouta! Ryouta!" Nada suara Akashi mulai terdengar panik. Ia tak berhenti mengguncang tubuh Kise.

Akashi masih berusaha memikirkan sesuatu sampai terpikir untuk meminta bantuan teman-temannya. Teman-temannya berada di ruangan yang tak jauh dari lapangan basket disamping asrama ini.

"Ryouta!" Sentaknya sekali lagi sembari menepuk pipi pemuda itu. Perlahan Akashi menurunkan kepala Kise dari pangkuannya, ia melepas kemeja seragamnya dan menyisakan kaus merah tanpa lengan membalut tubuh mungilnya. Ia melipat kemejanya cepat dan menggunakannya untuk bantalan Kise. "Ryouta, bertahanlah~" Suaranya mulai bergetar. Akashi hendak melesat meminta bantuan saat—

"_Ikuna~_ (Jangan pergi~)"

Akashi merasakan sebuah genggaman hangat meraih kulit lengannya yang dingin oleh keringat. Akashi tertahan. Ia yang hendak beranjak berdiri kini menolehkan kepalanya. Manik _heterochrome_nya menangkap saat pemuda pirang itu tersenyum, dengan pandangan hangat manik emasnya, berusaha bangkit dan menyangga tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangannya yang lain masih memegang pergelangan tangan Akashi.

"_Gomenasai, _Akashicchi~_ ikuna._ (Maafkan aku, Akashicchi~ jangan pergi.)"

Akashi mengerjap beberapa kali. "Ryouta, kau—" Akashi menghela nafas keras. "Apa maksud semua ini?! Kau mempermainkanku?" Pemuda bersurai merah itu segera menarik dirinya berdiri. Ia kesal.

Namun— Kise bergerak cepat. Ia segera ikut berdiri saat Akashi beranjak. Kali ini ia sanggup meraih lengan itu. Memintanya untuk tidak pergi. "Bukan seperti itu, Akashicchi~"

Akashi membalikkan badannya saat Kise meraih kedua bahu mungilnya. "Aku hanya ingin minta maaf, Akashicchi~ Tolong, jangan bersikap dingin seperti itu padaku." Pandangan Kise memohon pada pemuda mungil dihadapannya.

Manik beda warna Akashi lurus menatap Kise. "Ryouta, kau sendiri yang meminta—" Akashi tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat—

Kise menarik Akashi kedalam dekapannya. Merengkuhnya. Membenamkan surai merah itu pada dada bidangnya, mengelusnya lembut. "Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Akashicchi~"

Hening.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Tanpa ada respon dari si surai merah, juga tak ada penjelasan lanjut dari pemuda tinggi bersurai pirang. Hembusan angin mendominasi diantara deru nafas yang bersahutan dan pacuan jantung yang tak beraturan milik keduanya. Sama. Semuanya masih dalam keadaan semula. Pemuda mungil itu masih dalam pelukan si pirang, tanpa membalasnya. Sementara pemuda tinggi itu juga masih dalam posisinya, merengkuh pemuda mungil itu, sedikit membungkuk, membenamkan sebagaian wajahnya pada helaian merah yang lembut itu.

Semuanya masih dalam keadaan sama. Hingga—

"Kise!"

.

.

#**つ*****づ*****く**#

.

**A/N :** Maaaafff laaaammaaaa Minna~ *bungkuk-bungkuk* Sebenernya ni chapter udah jadi ¾ nya dari kapan hari .. kurang 2 scenes dibagian tengah n 1 scene terakhir, tapi malah kutinggal ngelarin Summer Paradise hhe *dilindes* XDD

Yep, chapter ini nggak seberapa panjang —kurasa .. *ini mah panjang, bego'*plakk* XD

Nah, gimana ? How was this chapter ? Mind to review ? Critic, comment, n anything are loved :D Thanks for reading, Minna~ :*

.

* * *

.

_Hai, feels free to skip this part _:D_ Thanks for your review, minna .. Really love it_ :* _Sorry for late reply~_ Ohya, spertinya di _chapter_ 4 kemaren banyak _reviewer_ baru .. hhe *bahagia*bletakh* _Big thanks for you guys_~ Saya suka banget baca _reviews_ kalian semua .. _Really could bring back my mood_ :D _Thanks for keep following~_ ..

.

lonely19day : Waaahh maaf udah bikin bingung *_bows_* abisnya aku bingung juga enaknya _scene_ ntu kutaro' mana *plakk* *_author_nya aja bingung* XDD

_Yes_, Kise emang lebi tegaaaa -,-"a ni Akashi nya juga udah nggak ngerti musti gimana. Slaen dia udah dapet kejelasan ttg hubungan KasaKise yang ternyata sesuai ama dugaannya, dia juga dapet titah dari Kasamatsu buat jaga jarak ama Kise *_Author_ Sadis* *_Iyes_, saya tau kok* #bangga XDD

Hash, msa' iya bakal jadi _crackpairing_? *begidik ngeri* saya nggak maaaauu XD *diinjek _Senpai_*

Eh sumpah, ni anak sungguh amat sangat sadis banget sekali~~ wawawa tapi entahlah, masih kupikirin juga gimana ntar _ending_nya .. fufufu~ - _Author_ yang sama derajat[?] kesadis'annya XDD

Hhahaha apakah plotnya kecepetan di _chapter_ ini? Tapi seneng banget klo ada yang baca n nggak kerasa udah tbc .. hha padahal udah 2rb kata lebi loh _chapter_ kmaren XD

Eh _uname_ bisa _expired_ ? O,o'a *serius nanya* Hiiiiissshh dasar, _reader_ macam apa kamu? *situ sendiri juga, _author_ macam apa?*

_Sankyuu for RnR_ yak, lonely19day~ :* *bingung eh mau panggil sapa* *plaaakk* XD

.

SukiSorachan : awawaw _sankyuu_ udah suka ama FanFic ini~ :D

Hhahaha _iyes_, karena saya suka ama Akashi, dan saya juga _author_ sadis, makanya kubikin Akashi nya yang terpuruk .. *senyum lebar* #salah! XDD

_Main pairing_ tetep AkaKise KiseAka kok, cuma nggak ngerti ntar bakal gimana _ending_nya, sedang saya pikirkan :D Klo soal Akashi nggak nyium Kise atau sebaliknya, itu ada alasannya hhe

_Hai, ganbarimaaaasu_ ! *u*9 _sankyuu_ udah meluangkan waktu buat baca n _review_nya yak~ :D

.

Hyorikazu : hhaha yep, kan disini statusnya Kise masih—uhuk—pacarnya—uhuk—Kasamatsu XDD

Hwaaaa maaafff saya udah kelewatan nistain Akashi sepertinya *baru sadar* gimana donk~ .. penyakit akut saya iniii, menistai mereka" yang saya suka .. *_headdesk_* Dx

Ah _souka~_ .. Nggak papa kok, saya udah seneng ada yang baca tulisan saya .. _Sankyuu _hyon~

_Hai, ganbarimasu_ ! _Sankyuu for read n mind leave your comment_ :D

.

ryuu dearu : hish, galau kan~ .. klo doyannya KasaKise yaudah KasaKise aja atuh XD

_Wha–! Stay away from my_ Akashi ! *_grab_ Akashi, _bring back home_* situ juga sadis kok ama Akashi, _shitteiru wa_ XDD

Hhahaha knapa pada pengen adegan cium mencium antara AkaKise ? Ntar yak, _there was some reasons why _Kise_ doesn't kiss _Akashi_'s lips or forehead or cheek or wherever_ *plaaakk*

Nah, skarang ada lagi yang kena "_syndrome_ keasyikan baca" *_got slapped_* tapi saya seneng banget klo ada yang baca n nggak kerasa udah tbc aja .. _sankyuu_~ :*

Hwa! _Gomeeenn~ I've warning you, rite? There will be some hints from my_ OTP fufufu

Ha! Oh, yokai .. _kedo saa, itsu no hou ga ii no kana ? Ne, kau no wa betsubetsu darou ? I mean, issho ni kai ni iku no wa ikenai no ga ii jyan ? _XD

_Hai, ganbarimasu_!

.

SeraphelArchangelaClaudia : Ah, _uname_ mu susah di tulisnya claud~ .. hhe *_peace_*

Eh ? hhahaha *angsurin tissue* disini kan statusnya Kise pacarnya Kasamatsu claud, jadi benernya Akashi yang jadi pihak ketiga XD

Nggak papa kok, santai aja .. _take your time_ :D _Yes_, mau gimana, saya _sadistic_ sih *_got kicked_*

_Sankyuu_ udah baca n _review_ yak claudi~ :D

.

ai hakawa : hhaha _no prob_~ tp sayang juga, jadi _review_ ulang hngg ..

Wow, terjadi pertarungan berdarah niii XDD yaa gimana hachan, kan disini status Kise adalah– pacar si _Senpai_ -,-;a

Hwkwkwkwk yah, semoga mereka *uhuk* bisa bersama *_smirk_* *_slapped_*

_Hai, sankyuu_ udah baca n _review_ yak hachan :D


	6. Chapter 6

**[chaptered FanFic] between us**

**Title :** between us

**Chapter :** 6

**Author :** **Ai Natha**

**Fandom :** Kuroko no Basuke

**Pairings :** AkashixKise | KasamatsuxKise

**Rating : **PG-16

**Genre :** Romance | Hurt/Comfort | Friendship | School Life

**Length :** 1996 words [for this chapter]

**Warning :** boy's relationship, OOC X3

**Disclaimer :** **I'm trying to make 'em mine, but I couldn't *got slapped* XD Yep, Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi Sensei, but this Fiction belongs to me :D**

**Summary :** _"Na, Kise__.__ Menjauhlah dari pemuda itu." __/ __"Senpai, sudah kubilang kan waktu itu? Kau boleh meminta hal lain asalkan jangan suruh aku untuk menghindari Akashicchi.__Maafkan aku, Senpai~ Tapi aku tidak bisa."_

**Comments : **Sorry for late updating again~ *bows deeply* hmm~ I think almost every chapter is late .. *kicked* For this time, its b'cz there was a bunkasai on my college on last weekend hhe n also I have a ton of exercise so euhmm I have no time even just to touching Riku (my laptop XD) yokai, here we go, the 6th chapter .. enjoy reading, minna~ :*

.

* * *

.

**Between Us**

**Chapter six**

.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf, Akashicchi~ Tolong, jangan bersikap dingin seperti itu padaku."

Manik beda warna Akashi lurus menatap Kise. "Ryouta, kau sendiri yang meminta—"

Kise menarik Akashi kedalam dekapannya. Merengkuhnya. Membenamkan surai merah itu pada dada bidangnya, mengelusnya lembut. "Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Akashicchi~"

Semuanya masih dalam keadaan semula. Pemuda mungil itu masih dalam pelukan si pirang, tanpa membalasnya. Sementara pemuda tinggi itu juga masih dalam posisinya, merengkuh pemuda mungil itu, sedikit membungkuk—membenamkan sebagaian wajahnya pada helaian merah yang lembut itu.

Semuanya masih dalam keadaan sama. Hingga—

"Kise!"

Pemuda pirang itu membuka matanya, memperlihatkan sepasang manik emasnya. Kise menarik dirinya cepat, melepas si surai merah dari pelukannya. "_Senpai?_"

_Onyx_ itu menatap lurus kedepan, menangkap apa yang dilihatnya, disertai dengan kerutan di dahi pemuda bersurai hitam itu. Kasamatsu menggigit bibir bawahnya sementara tangannya mengepal erat. Nafasnya berat menahan kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Ia melihat kekasihnya tengah berpelukan dengan orang lain. Tambahkan itu dengan si surai merah yang berada dalam dekapan si pirang itu. Si surai merah yang tak pernah ia suka keberadaannya.

Kasamatsu berdecak sebelum melangkah cepat menghampiri keduanya. Kise masih menggumam, "_Senpai_~" begitu melihat kekasihnya beranjak mendekat. Sementara Akashi masih mengarahkan manik merah-emasnya pada _onyx_ milik Kasamatsu. Ia tak memperkirakan apapun saat sebelah tangan Kasamatsu meraih sisi bahu mungilnya sebelum hantaman keras menyapa rahangnya.

"_Senpai_!" Kise berteriak. Ia melesat dan memposisikan diri diantara Kasamatsu yang geram dengan pandangan tajamnya dan Akashi yang —untung saja— masih sanggup mengatur keseimbangannya sehingga tubuh mungilnya tak terlempar ke tanah. Kise yang menoleh sempat mendapati sudut bibir tipis Akashi yang berdarah. Ia berbalik menatap Kasamatsu dihadapannya. "_Senpai_, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Diam menghiraukan pertanyaan Kise yang menuntut jawaban, pemuda bersurai hitam itu malah meraih lengan Kise dan menariknya. Membawanya pergi. Kise sempat merasakan sebelah tangan Akashi terulur, meraih jemarinya sebelum terlepas begitu saja seiring langkahnya yang tertarik menjauh. Kise memandang Akashi sayu. Kise kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda bersurai hitam didepannya. Berjalan cepat mengekor, dengan cengkeraman dilengannya yang semakin erat. Kasamatsu terus melangkah, tanpa menolehnya.

"_Senpai_, sakit!" Kise meronta, namun Kasamatsu bergeming. "_Senpai!_" Kise menepis tangannya, menghentikan langkahnya sebelum menggenggam pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Manik emasnya terlihat kecewa.

Pandangan _onyx_ itu sempat meredup, tersirat rasa bersalah disana. Kasamatsu kemudian melangkah maju hendak meraih kembali lengan Kise saat pemuda pirang itu mundur satu langkah. "Kise?" _Onyx_ itu melebar sejenak sebelum beralih menyapu tanah. Kasamatsu kemudian berbalik dan menemukan sebuah bangku taman kota yang kosong. Ia mendudukkan diri disana.

"Maafkan aku, Kise." Kasamatsu berujar lirih saat Kise mendudukkan diri disebelahnya.

Kise menggeleng.

"Pasti sakit. Aku mencengkerammu terlalu erat."

Kise masih mengelus lengannya namun ia kembali menggeleng.

Kasamatsu masih menunduk dengan bertopang siku pada kedua lututnya, masih mengepalkan erat tangannya. "Maafkan aku~"

"_Heiki-ssuyo_, _Senpai~_ (Tidak apa-apa, _Senpai~_)" Kise memutar tubuhnya, meraih dan menangkup tangan Kasamatsu yang terkepal. Mengelusnya lembut. "Tapi, satu hal~ Kenapa _Senpai_ tiba-tiba— memukul Akashicchi?"

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu tercekat, matanya yang semula terpejam kini terbuka, menampakkan sepasang _onyx_ tajamnya. Tubuhnya sedikit meregang, ia kemudian beralih menggenggam jemari Kise. Menggenggamnya erat. "Maafkan aku. Aku kesal, dia— memelukmu. Aku— tidak mau kehilanganmu, Kise. Kau tahu kan, aku menyukaimu— Aku tidak mau kau pergi dariku. Kau milikku."

Kise merasakan tangan kekasihnya sedikit bergetar dan berkeringat. Ia pun mengelusnya lembut, mencoba menenangkannya. "Aku tahu, _Senpai_~ Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Hening cukup lama setelah kalimat pernyataan itu meluncur dari bibir Kise.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu masih menata emosinya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Tangannya pun masih erat menggenggam jemari Kise, sama sekali tak berniat melonggarkannya. Sementara pemuda pirang itu masih mengelus lembut genggaman Kasamatsu, bersabar menunggu kekasihnya dalam diam.

"_Na, _Kise." Ucap pemuda mungil itu memecah keheningan. "Menjauhlah dari pemuda itu."

Sepasang manik emas itu membulat sejenak. Kise menggeleng sekalipun ia tahu Kasamatsu masih memaku pandangan pada jalanan _paving_ didepannya. "_Senpai_, sudah kubilang kan waktu itu? Kau boleh meminta hal lain asalkan jangan suruh aku untuk menghindari Akashicchi." Kise balik menggenggam jemari Kasamatsu. "Maafkan aku, _Senpai_~ Tapi aku tidak bisa."

Kasamatsu sedikit berdecak sebelum menoleh, menatap lurus manik emas Kise. "Kalau begitu, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

Kise mengerti. Ia mengangguk, menyanggupi pernyataan itu. Sepasang _onyx_ itu masih menatapnya lurus saat sebuah kalimat yang terlontar itu mengejutkannya.

"_Ne,_ mengapa sebegitu sulit untuk menjauh darinya? Apa kau perlahan menyukai si surai merah itu, Kise?"

.

*55*

.

_From : YukioKasamatsu_

_Subject : Mau menemaniku?_

_Ne, Kise. Apa kau luang sepulang sekolah nanti? Mau menemaniku membeli sepatu? Aku akan menyusulmu di asrama._

_—_

Kise membaca ulang _e-mail_ itu sebelum menutup _flip_ ponsel merahnya. Ya, jemari panjangnya seolah sudah terbiasa mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat berisi kesanggupannya. Beberapa hari terakhir, Kasamatsu mengajaknya pergi sepulang sekolah. Mulai dari makan bersama, sekedar jalan-jalan, sedikit mengobrol di café, bermain _one-on-one_ dan sebagainya. Hampir setiap hari ia pulang ke asrama usai jam makan malam.

Satu minggu belakangan ini juga tidak ada latihan, sehingga tak ada alasan yang bisa Kise pakai untuk menolak ajakan kekasihnya itu. Kasamatsu akan mengiriminya _e-mail_ di pagi hari atau membuat janji di malam hari sebelumnya. Kemudian Kasamatsu akan menjemputnya di sekolah atau menghampirinya ke asrama.

Kise menyibak surai pirangnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia menghela nafas. Akhir-akhir ini ia juga jarang bertemu dengan teman-temannya di asrama. Sekalipun di sekolah ia selalu menyapa Akashi —hingga pada akhirnya pemuda mungil itu mau kembali menjawab sapaannya, namun Kise tak pernah bertemu dengan Akashi di asrama.

Pernah ia sekali masuk ke kamar Akashi, berniat untuk bertanya soal PR, namun ia mendapati pemuda bersurai merah itu sudah meringkuk dibalik selimut tebalnya ditemani cahaya redup lampu tidur. Kise hanya berlutut dan mengelus helaian merah itu lembut, tak ingin mengganggu tidur nyenyak pemuda mungil itu.

Namun, si surai merah malah meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum mengucek matanya, _"Hng? Ryouta?"_ Ia membuka sebelah matanya, hendak bangkit dari tidurnya saat pemuda pirang itu mendesis, mendorong kembali bahu mungilnya.

"_Ssstt~ tidak ada apa-apa, Akashicchi~ Tidurlah~"_ Kise beranjak, menaikkan selimut hingga dagu pemuda mungil yang kembali terlelap itu. Kelopak matanya tertutup lembut, membungkus manik beda warna miliknya. "_Oyasumi,_ Akashicchi. _Kirei yume o~_ (Selamat tidur, Akashicchi. Mimpi indah~)" Bisik Kise, mengusap helaian merah itu sebelum melangkah keluar.

Tanpa sadar, Kise mengulaskan senyumnya mengingat hal itu. Wajah tidur Akashi sungguh manis, begitu damai, seolah pemuda mungil itu benar-benar menikmati waktu tidurnya. Kise masih terkikik kecil, hingga kalimat Kasamatsu kembali memenuhi otaknya.

"_Ne, mengapa sebegitu sulit untuk menjauh darinya? Apa kau perlahan menyukai si surai merah itu, Kise?"_

"Suka?" Kise mendengus. "Akashicch—"

_KRIIIIINNNGG~~_

Suara dering bel menggema menandakan akhir pelajaran hari itu, sekaligus menarik Kise kembali pada realita. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Kise meraup buku-buku diatas mejanya dan segera menyurukkannya ke dalam tas sebelum melesat ke asrama dan menunggu kekasihnya.

Katakanlah Kise menunda memikirkan pertanyaan Kasamatsu itu. Ya. Dalam otaknya, yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah segera pulang sebelum kemudian pergi menemani kekasihnya itu.

.

*55*

"How can you be just friends with someone if every time you look at them,

it makes you want them even more ?"

[ ohteenquotes]

*55*

.

"Kau datang sendiri, Kise-_kun_?" Kuroko menyapa kehadiran pemuda cantik bersurai pirang yang baru memasuki _gym_ —sendirian.

Kise sontak menghentikan langkah panjangnya dan menoleh ke dekat pintu _gym_, sesosok pemuda mungil bersurai _blue aqua_ berdiri disana. "Ah! Kurokocchi~ kau mengagetkanku."

"_Domo._" Sapa Kuroko datar.

Kise menghela nafas sebelum menjawab, "Tidak, Kurokocchi~ hari ini _Senpai_ juga ada latihan, jadi tidak bisa menemaniku." Kise kemudian melemparkan manik emasnya ke _bench_ dan mendapatkan sosok bersurai merah duduk disana. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sejenak pada Kuroko sebelum tersenyum lebar dan berlari ke pinggir lapangan. "Akashicchi, _konnichiwa!_" Sapanya pada pemuda itu, masih dengan senyumnya seraya meletakkan tasnya disebelah Akashi duduk sebelum berlari ke tengah lapangan setelah mendengar, "_Konnichiwa,_ Ryouta." Yang terlontar dari pemuda beriris merah-emas itu.

Akashi yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Mendapati hari ini Kise datang sendiri membuatnya sedikit lega. Ya, teringat biasanya —belakangan ini Kise akan ditemani sang kekasih sekalipun pemuda bersurai hitam itu akan menunggunya di luar, entah dimana. Akashi tak peduli. Itu bukan urusannya —selama tak mengganggu teman-temannya berlatih.

Setidaknya hari ini ia akan melihat wajah bebas dan tampang ceria dari pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Selain itu, ia tak perlu melihat Kise yang buru-buru pergi begitu latihan usai. Tentu saja untuk menemui Kasamatsu.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menghela nafas sebelum sebuah senyum tulus terukir dari wajah tampannya. Ya, setidaknya ia bisa melihat wajah ceria itu kembali bersinar. Setidaknya untuk hari ini.

.

*55*

.

… "_Ara?_ _Obachan_ datang ke asrama?"

Terdengar sebuah lengkingan dari seberang _line_, membuat pemuda bersurai merah itu tersenyum kecil. "Ya, Ryouta. Tetsuya, Atsushi, Daiki juga Shintarou sedang berbincang dengan _Kaasan_." Manik beda warna itu melirik ke arah ruang duduk tempat teman-temannya berkumpul, tengah berbincang seru dengan Ibunya yang baru saja tiba di asrama, mengunjunginya.

… "Haaah~ _ureshisou naaa_~ (Haaah~ sepertinya menyenangkaaan~)"

Akashi terkekeh saat melihat Aomine dan Murasakibara tengah berebut _cake_ yang dibawa Ibunya dari Kyoto. "Ah, _Kaasan_ juga membawakan _cake_ favoritmu, Ryouta. Sengaja disendirikan." Akashi memberitahu.

… "_Gomen ne, _Akashicchi~ Bisa tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada _Obachan_? Lagi-lagi aku tak bisa menemuinya~"

Senyuman itu pudar. Akashi melempar pandangannya keluar, memunggungi ruang duduk. "Kau— sedang bersama Kasamatsu-_san_?"

… "Hmm-mm~"

Akashi mengutuk dirinya yang menanyakan hal bodoh itu. Menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti ia ketahui jawabannya. Mendengar gumaman persetujuaan dari seberang sana membuatnya mendengus. Perasaan kecewa menyerbu dirinya. "_Aa, souka~ Saa,_mungkin lain kali. Baiklah~ _Jaa ne,_ Ryouta. (Ah, begitu kah~ Ya, mungkin lain kali. Baiklah~ _bye_, Ryouta.)"

Akashi tak mampu menutupi kekecewaannya saat kembali memasuki ruang duduk. Ia hanya mengangguk saat Midorima bertanya, "Kise tak bisa datang, Akashi?" Yang kemudian disambut dengan helaan nafas yang lain.

"Yaaaahh~~" Rutuk semuanya, membuat Ibu Akashi tertawa kecil.

"Mungkin Ryouta-_kun_ sedang ada urusan yang tak bisa ditinggalkan. Tidak apa-apa, ayo, kalian habiskan _cake_nya~"

Akashi tersenyum kecut mendengar spekulasi yang dilontarkan Ibunya begitu menyambut wajah kecewa teman-temannya itu. Sebelum kalimat Kise dulu kembali terngiang di otaknya sesaat setelah tanpa sengaja ia mendengar pemuda bersurai _blue aqua_ itu bergumam —lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bukannya Kise-_kun _ sendiri yang mengatakan kalau ia akan meluangkan waktu untuk _Obachan_?"

Senyum kecut itu kembali sukses menyapa wajah Akashi.

"_Tentu saja tidak, Akashicchi~ Aku akan meluangkan waktuku untuk menemui Obachan."_

.

*55*

.

[_three days later_]

.

"_Senpai_~ aku tidak bisa kalau seperti ini terus~" Pemuda tinggi itu tengah mengejar langkah cepat pemuda bersurai hitam di depannya.

Pemuda mungil itu bungkam.

Kini mereka tengah menyusuri lorong sebuah gedung bioskop hendak menonton film. Sekitar terlihat sepi karena mereka datang terlambat usai makan siang.

"_Senpai~_" Kise menuntut jawaban.

"Kenapa, Kise?"

"_Senpai_, tidak seharusnya aku bolos latihan selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Aku tidak enak pada _Kantoku_*_._"

"_A, souka~ ore to deeto suru no ga sonna ni iya no kai? _(Oh, jadi kau tidak suka pergi —kencan denganku?)" Kasamatsu masih berjalan mendahului, tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"_So-sonna koto janeessuyo, Senpai~_ (Bu-bukan begitu, _Senpai~_) kau juga meninggalkan latihanmu, kan? Lagipula aku ingin latihan~" Kise masih mengarahkan pandangannya pada punggung itu. "Akhir-akhir ini aku tak ada waktu untuk teman-tema—"

"Kau ingin latihan karena kau ingin menemui si surai merah itu, huh?"

"_Senpai!_ Kenapa kau bilang begitu?!" Kise menghentikan langkahnya. "Datang latihan adalah kegiatan wajibku sebagai _team_ inti. Lagipula aku tak pernah melarang _Senpai_ menungguiku."

Kasamatsu masih melangkah menaiki tangga, menuju ruang tempat film mereka akan diputar.

"_Senpai!_ Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Akashicchi. Aku juga ingin bermain dengan teman-teman seperti dulu." Kise ikut menaiki tangga, menyusul kekasihnya. "Kenapa _Senpai_ tak bisa mempercayaiku?" Kise menuntut.

Kasamatsu berhenti dan berbalik, "Aku mempercayaimu dan aku mendapati kau berpelukan dengannya! Apa kau sudah menemukan jawabannya, Kise? Kau menyukainya?"

Kise yang tertegun dengan pernyataan itu sontak menghentikan langkahnya, mendongak, menatap manik _onyx_ itu. Ia tahu ia salah, saat itu tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk merengkuh Akashi. Ia hanya ingin memperbaiki hubungan dengan sosok itu. Namun ia malah membuat sosok itu terluka dengan pukulan dari _Senpai_nya.

Tak mendengar jawaban, Kasamatsu membalikkan badannya. Kise sontak melangkah cepat.

"_S-senpai~_"

"Apa sebegitunya kau tak ingin pergi denganku, Kise? Sepertinya aku terlalu mengganggumu." Ujar Kasamatsu dingin. Ia menepis tangan Kise yang meraih lengannya. Namun sesaat kemudian ia merasa lengan kemejanya sedikit tertarik, membuatnya menoleh—

Spontan ia mengulurkan tangannya yang mengambang di udara. _Onyx_ itu melebar sempurna.

BRAAKK

"Aaargh!"

"Kise!"

.

.

#**つ*****づ*****く**#

.

* Pelatih

.

**A/N :** Hows this chapter, minna ? dou omou kana ? Kayaknya plotnya rada kecepetan yak ?

Oh ya, info aja, sepertinya between us bentar lagi kelar .. hmm~ mungkin 2 atau 3 chapter lagi .. :D

Hai, please give your comments, critics n advice, Minna~ there's so lovely :* yosh, thanks for reading n keep following ne~ ;D

Ah lupa~ ada yang mungkin mau kasih ide buat ending between us ? Let's share your idea, guys XD

.

* * *

.

Seperti biasa, _feels free to leaving this part_ XD

_Hai, maidoari for your review, minna~ Sankyuu_ udah nyempetin baca between us n udah _review_ .. :D _Thanks for keep following this_ FanFic :*

.

akashitetsuya3 : _sankyuu review_ nya, ariska~ _gomen_ lama balesnya *_bows_*

Hhahaha sebenernya ntu juga gara" aku juga suka AkaKuro *plakk* hmm~ ntahlah, tapi sepertinya cuma rasa suka sebagai sahabat .. Ya kan, Kurochin? *toel" Kuroko yang lagi makan bareng Akashi* XDD

Lol hayoooo~ menurut ariska kasamatsu penyelamat apa pengganggu ? _It depens on you .. Do you prefer to_ AkaKise _or_ KasaKise ? XD

_Hai, sankyuu_ udah nyempetin baca n _review_ nya~ :D

.

lonely19day : uhuk juga *plakk* saya juga sempet kena flu kapan hari orz

Hwaaaa maaafff~ ni chap 6 juga lama lagi apdet nya *_bows_* menjelang UAS banyak tugaaass~ TwT *_sobs_*

Hhahaha _yes,_ Kise _dilemma,_ tapi kan statusnya dia —masih pacarnya Kasamatsu, jadi ya masih nempel" XD

Hwkwkwk ntu ide juga nongol tiba" kok, tapi dengan cara ntu kurasa mereka bisa baikan, skalipun mungkin masih ada rasa sedikit kesel di hati salah satunya XD

_Yes,_ saya membuat Kuroko perlahan mengetahui masalah mereka berdua fufufu jadinya malah nge_hints_ gitu .. tapi gimana lagi, aku juga suka AkaKuro sih~ *plakplaaakk* XDD

Hmm menurutku Atsushi cukup perhatian klo ke Akashi, soalnya dia kan penurut —klo ama Akashi :D lagian mereka berdua juga imut X3

_Hai, Maji de 1000 pasento_ *nyambit judul anime sebelah* yep, 1000 persen ntu sudah dapat dipastikan Kasamatsu hhe

_Lets share your idea for the ending_ :D

_Btw sankyuu for read_ n _review_ nyaaa :*

.

Ryuu Dearu : hhahaha yodah nangis aja lah~ kenapa juga nggak jadi XDD Sengaja pas ntu tbc nya emang biar seru fufufu

Hhaha *bangga* syukurlah klo kerasa sakitnya .. tujuan utama bikin _hurt/comfort_ atau _angst_ adalah ngebikin pembaca juga ikut ngrasain sakitnya .. hhe

Hish~ jangan ajak Kise, dia masih saya sewa buat kelanjutan FanFic ini .. klo Kise km ajak mati ntar Akashi ama sapa ? ama aku ? _with pleasure_~ *duaaakh* XDD

Hnnggg~ padahal kan mereka unyu~ lagian ntu juga biar suasana nggak canggung .. sekalian Akashi secara nggak langsung ngakuin perasaannya Dx

Yaa gimana, Kise salah juga, kan kasian Akashi~ klo di posisi Akashi rasanya juga diajak terus dibuang, tapi kemudian dipungut lagi *apa ini?* di posisi Kise juga ngrasa salah k Kasamatsu yang notabene masih cowok eh pacarnya, tapi juga ngrasa salah ke Akashi yang udah deket ama dia, sahabatnya ..

_Sankyuu_ udah baca, _review_ n _keep following_~~ :*

p.s : hmm _itsu no hou ga ii no kana ? Nan no ibento ga ii na no ? *kangaete miru* anoo saa, eeto~ roku gatsu sanjuu nichi wa dou omou ? :D_


	7. Chapter 7

**[FanFic chaptered] between us**

**Title :** between us

**Chapter :** 7

**Author :** **Ai Natha**

**Fandom :** Kuroko no Basuke

**Pairings :** AkashixKise | KasamatsuxKise

**Rating : **PG-16

**Genre :** Romance | Hurt/Comfort | Friendship | School Life

**Length :** 2233 words [for this chapter]

**Warning :** shonen-ai, OOC X3

**Disclaimer :** **I'm trying to make 'em mine *kicked* but I couldn't XD Yep, Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi Sensei, and just this Fiction belongs to me :D**

**Summary :**_"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?"__ / "A-akashicchi~" __Manik beda warna itu masih memaku pandangannya pada pemuda tinggi di depannya, meminta jawaban.__"I-itu…"__ / __"Kau berhutang satu cerita padaku, Ryouta."_

**Comments :**Moushiwake gozaimaseeeenn~ osoku natte shimatta kara *bows deeply* Now I'm in the middle of exam XD n also a ton of excercise still continuing n ruining my day in my small world *slapped*wth is this?* I'm almost can't take my time to write this chapter *sobs* But please read n enjoy, minna~ :*

.

.

* * *

**Between Us**

**Chapter seven**

.

.

Sejenak dunia disekitar pemuda pirang itu mendadak berputar seolah tak menemukan titik pijakannya. Kise merasa tubuhnya terasa ringan sehingga sanggup membuatnya melayang di udara. Degup jantungnya berubah tanpa aturan selayaknya saat ia menaiki _dropzone_, salah satu wahana penguji adrenalin di Tokyo Disneyland. Namun―

_―BRAAKK_

Suara dentuman keras itulah yang menyusup dan menggetarkan gendang telinganya, sebelum rasa sakit mulai menjalari punggungnya. Pemuda pirang itu terhempas dari beberapa anak tangga tak lama setelah Kasamatsu menampik tangannya. Ia yang tengah menaiki anak tangga membuat keseimbangannya goyah dan tanpa pertahanan terhempas begitu saja.

"Kise!" Manik _onyx_ itu terbelalak, otak Kasamatsu memproses cepat apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia kemudian segera melangkah turun begitu melihat kekasihnya tersungkur jatuh dari tangga.

"Ugh~"

"Kise!" Kasamatsu mencoba merengkuh kekasihnya. "Coba lihat, sebelah mana yang sakit?" _Onyx_ itu menyapu tubuh pemuda pirang dihadapannya, segera mencari-cari bagian tubuh Kise yang mungkin terluka. Dan ia mendapati Kise meremas sebelah kakinya. Dan teriakan kecil menyapa telinganya saat ia ikut memegang bagian kaki pemuda pirang itu.

Tangan Kasamatsu semakin bergetar saat ia mendapati luka di lengan kiri pemuda pirang itu. Kemeja merah itu sobek dibagian dekat siku, menampakkan cairan merah pekat mengalir dari goresan yang masih terbuka. Suara gemuruh disekitar sama sekali tak diindahkan oleh pemuda bersurai hitam itu. Yang menyusup dalam pendengarannya hanyalah desisan dan rintihan lirih dari si pemuda pirang.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kise~" Ujar Kasamatsu sebelum membantu pemuda jangkung itu berdiri dan perlahan memapahnya menuju ruang yang ditunjukkan seorang satpam di _mall_ itu.

.

***55***

.

"Kau kenapa, Kise?" Tanya pemuda tinggi berkulit tan begitu memasuki dapur hendak mengambil minum usai lari pagi. Manik _navy blue_ miliknya menangkap sosok pemuda pirang itu tengah berjalan tertatih.

"Ah, Aominecchi~ tidak apa-apa, hanya luka kecil dan sedikit kesleo." Ujar Kise seraya kembali melanjutkan kegiaatannya.

Aomine mendekat setelah meneguk habis air mineralnya. "Kau sedang membuat apa?"

"Roti bakar. Aominecchi mau?" Tanya Kise menawari, sementara tangannya membalik sisi roti diatas _teflon_.

"Lenganmu—" Aomine menggantung kalimatnya, tangannya meraih lengan kiri Kise yang terbalut perban dibawah sikunya. "Kenapa bisa—?"

Kise yang bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan pun menarik tangannya. Ia mengulaskan senyum kecil. "Tidak apa, hanya—"

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" Sesosok pemuda mungil memasuki dapur dengan setelan kaus merah lengan pendek dengan celana _cream_ sebatas lutut. Rambut merahnya masih setengah basah, terlihat ia barusaja mandi.

"Oh, Akashi. Aku hanya khawatir. Kau lihat lengan dan kaki Kise."

Akashi kemudian mengarahkan pandangan manik _heterochrome_nya pada lengan dan kaki pemuda pirang itu yang ditunjuk Aomine. Akashi menelengkan kepalanya, mengerutkan dahinya. Ia berjalan mendekat, sementara Kise bergerak mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak _pantry_, membuatnya mendesis.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Tanya Akashi memicingkan matanya.

"Oi, Akashi!" Protes Aomine yang melihat Akashi menghimpit Kise.

"Lengan dan kakimu kenapa, Ryouta?"

"A-akashicchi~" Entah mengapa, semburat merah menghiasi wajah Kise, menghantarkan rasa panas keseluruh tubuh pemuda pirang itu.

Manik beda warna itu masih memaku pandangannya pada pemuda tinggi di depannya, meminta jawaban.

"I-itu…"

"Aomine-_kun_, bisa bantu aku mengangkut minuman ke ruang duduk?" Ujar suara datar pemuda bersurai _blue aqua_ yang sudah berdiri di depan lemari pendingin— entah sejak kapan.

Merasa diinterupsi, Akashi menolehkan kepalanya., menatap Kuroko yang diam, memandang datar isi lemari pendingin.

"Aomine-_kun_, bisa—"

"Ah, ya, Tetsu." Pemuda berkulit tan itu memotong kalimat Kuroko yang hendak mengulang kalimatnya. Ia segera berbalik, menghampiri Kuroko dan membantunya.

"Gosong, Ryouta." Tukas Akashi begitu tersisa dirinya di dapur tak lama setelah Kuroko membimbing Aomine ke ruang duduk.

"Eh?" Kise tak mengerti. Sementara tubuh kurusnya masih terhimpit _pantry_ dan tubuh mungil Akashi.

"Itu." Pemuda bersurai merah itu hanya menunjuk pada _teflon_ yang melintang berisikan beberapa tangkup roti di atas kompor.

"Hwaaaahh~!" Kise berhasil melesat melewati Akashi, namun tak banyak yang ia lakukan di depan kompor yang masih dibiarkan menyala selain bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Akashi mengulurkan tangannya mematikan kompor. Ia mendengus, namun kemudian sebuah senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya. "Biar aku yang buat. Kau duduk saja, Ryouta."

.

***55***

_"I think about "us" a lot. Even when "us" doesn't exist."_

_[ damnitstrue]_

***55***

.

Akashi mengambil alih kegiatan Kise. Kini ia ikut mengenakan apron biru dan berhadapan dengan kompor, ia tengah membuat roti salut telur. Sementara Kise, menarik kursi dan duduk di dekat _pantry_, mengoles _margarine_ pada permukaan roti perlahan sebelum menaburinya dengan coklat meses juga keju. Begitu selesai, Akashi akan memisahkan pinggiran roti, kemudian memotong setangkup roti itu menjadi empat bagian, mencelupkannya pada telur yang sudah dikocok lalu menggorengnya.

Kise tak menyadari kalau perhatiannya masih tertuju pada punggung mungil itu, jika saja pemuda super tinggi bersurai _lavender_ itu tak memasuki dapur.

"Akachin sedang apa?"

Akashi mendongak, "Membuat roti salut telur. Mau membantuku, Atsushi?"

Sejenak setelah mengacak surai merah Akashi lembut, Murasakibara Atsushi kemudian mengemut _lollypop_nya sebelum membantu Akashi menggoreng.

Kise tersenyum memandang dua pemuda itu. Ya, jarang sekali bisa berkesempatan memasak dengan Akashi. Tidak. Bahkan bisa berkumpul seperti ini lagi bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Ia senang. Teringat seminggu terakhir ini ia jarang ada di asrama selain malam hari.

Hari ini hari Minggu. Dan masih pagi, jam baru menunjukkan pukul delapan. Kise masih ingin menikmati sisa hari ini dengan tenang, bersama teman-temannya. Ia tak ingin keluar asrama hari ini.

_To : YukioKasamatsu_

_Subject : Re: Bagaimana keadaanmu_

_Aku sudah baik-baik saja, Senpai~ Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. ;D Tapi maaf, Senpai, aku masih ingin di asrama untuk hari ini. Aku ingin istirahat. O:_

Setelah memastikan _e-mail_ itu terkirim, Kise menutup _flip_ ponselnya. Usai melepas apron yang masih menggantung di lehernya, ia berniat meraih dua piring berisi roti itu saat Akashi lebih dulu mengangkatnya.

"Biar aku yang bawa. Ayo sarapan, yang lain sudah menunggu."

Mau tak mau, senyum lebar itu kembali menyapa wajah ceria pemuda pirang itu. "Terima kasih, Akashicchi~" Ujarnya sedikit membungkukkan badan, berbisik disisi telinga pemuda mungil bersurai merah itu.

Akashi sontak menolehkan kepalanya, membuat wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Manik _heterochrome_ itu menatap lurus pada sepasang manik emas Kise. Tatapan yang hangat.

"Kau berhutang satu cerita padaku, Ryouta."

.

***55***

.

_Krieet~_

Akashi melongokkan kepalanya disalah satu kamar asrama malam itu. Cahaya terang kamar itu menyapa penglihatannya. Akashi membuka mulutnya hendak memanggil sang pemilik kamar saat suara nyaring itu menyapa telinganya.

"A, Akashicchi kah? Masuklah."

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menghela nafas pelan sebelum melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Ayo, sini~" Pemuda pirang itu tengah duduk bersandar diatas kasurnya, meminta Akashi mendekat. "Kau belum tidur, Akashicchi?"

Akashi mendengus. "Hmpf~ kuharap aku bisa tidur tenang setelah ini. _Na_ Ryouta, kau berhutang satu cerita padaku, kan?"

"Ah." Kise kemudian menunduk, tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, Akashicchi~" Ujarnya menenangkan.

"Aku tahu." Jawaban singkat itu membuat Kise mengangkat kembali kepalanya, mendapati Akashi sudah duduk di kursi kecil disamping ranjang. "Bagaimana bisa sampai seperti ini?"

Kise menangkap keseriusan dalam kedua manik beda warna itu. Ia menyerah. "_Senpai_ tak sengaja menampik tanganku saat kami sedang menaiki tangg―"

"Apa?!" Pemuda bersurai merah itu memotong kalimat Kise. Ia mengerutkan dahi tidak percaya.

"Ah, Akashicchi, tapi ini bukan salah _Senpai_~ Aku yang membuatnya marah." Manik emas itu berubah sayu. "_Ne,_ Akashicchi~ maafkan aku, kapan hari sudah memelukmu begitu saja." Jeda. "Maafkan aku, kau jadi mendapat pukulan dari _Senpai_~"

Manik _heterochrome_ itu membulat sejenak saat jemari pemuda pirang itu sudah menyapa sisi pipinya, mengelus tempat dimana pukulan Kasamatsu bersarang di wajahnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Maafkan aku Akashicchi~ Aku selalu membuatmu susah. Padahal tubuhku yang bergerak memelukmu, tapi― tapi kau malah mendapat pukulan dari _Senpai_~" Kise mununduk, merasa bersalah. Kedua tangannya masih menangkup wajah Akashi. "Maaf~ padahal aku yang tidak bisa kalau tidak ada Akashicchi~ tapi aku juga yang meminta Akashicchi menjaga jarak denganku. Aku―"

"Ryouta, ini semua bukan salahmu. Kau tak melakukan apa-apa. Lagipula aku baik-baik saja." Akashi mengangkat bahunya, bermaksud memperlihatkan kalau ia baik-baik saja. "Kau― bisa ceritakan ini?" Akashi menunjuk lengan Kise seraya menelengkan kepalanya, meminta kejelasan.

.

***55***

_"If I'm the one hurt that's fine, but I can't allow it to be you."_

_[clear]_

***55***

.

Menit-menit yang Akashi habiskan semalam di kamar Kise untuk mendengarkan cerita pemuda pirang itu kembali terputar dalam otak Akashi. Cerita itu terputar bagaikan film yang ia lihat secara langsung, atau bahkan seolah ia juga berada dan menyaksikan secara langsung kejadian bagaimana pemuda pirang itu terhempas dari tangga tiga hari yang lalu.

Nafas Akashi kian memburu seiring dengan langkah cepatnya. Tangannya mengepal erat menahan gemuruh di hatinya. Hingga langkah itu membawanya ke sebuah tempat dengan tulisan "海常高校" terpampang dalam ukuran besar tepat disebelah gerbang sebuah sekolah menengah atas itu.

Ya, tak lama setelah bel tanda pelajaran usai berbunyi, pemuda bersurai merah itu segera melesat meninggalkan sekolahnya, menaiki _densha_ yang membawanya ke Yokohama, tempat SMU Kaijou berada.

.

***55***

.

"Kasamatsu Yukio."

Pemuda bersurai gelap itu menolehkan kepalanya. Manik _onyx_nya menangkap sosok mungil bersurai merah dengan setelan kemeja biru muda khas milik Teikou _Chuugakkou_ itu berdiri di dekat pintu masuk sekolahnya. "Kau―" Kasamatsu melangkah mendekat. _Onyx_nya beradu dengan manik _heterochrome_ yang memandangnya tajam. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

_Sampai jauh-jauh kemari? Kesekolahku?_ Kasamatsu menautkan alisnya sebelum mendengus. Ia mengerti topik yang ingin dibicarakan pemuda bersurai merah ini. "_Hai hai_~" Ia menepuk bahu Akashi. "Baiklah, sekalian aku mengantarmu pulang. Tidak baik anak sekolah menengah pertama pergi jauh sendirian begini."

Akashi menggerakkan bahunya, meminta tangan itu menyingkir dari sana. Ia masih memandang pemuda bersurai hitam itu tajam. Sejenak, ia diremehkan.

Kasamatsu kemudian berjalan mendahului. Ia menoleh sejenak. "Ayo, kebetulan aku juga ingin mengunjungi Kise. Bagaimana keadaannya?"

.

***55***

.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam keluar dari Tokyo _Eki_. Tak seorang pun dari mereka berniat membuka pembicaraan, hingga Kasamatsu mampir kesebuah _vending machine_ untuk membeli satu-dua kaleng minuman. "_Cola_ atau kopi?" Tawarnya.

"Kopi." Jawab Akashi seraya menyapu pandangan ke sekeliling.

Tak lama, Kasamatsu menyodorkan sekaleng kopi dingin didepan Akashi. "Kau mau bicara apa?" Tanyanya.

Akashi menghela nafas berat sebelum kepalan tangannya melayang, menyapa sisi wajah Kasamatsu. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Kaleng _cola_ milik Kasamatsu terjatuh dan menggelinding entah kemana. Kasamatsu yang mendapat pukulan Akashi yang tak penuh itu pun segera mencengkeram kerah seragam pemuda bersurai merah itu dan membawanya masuk ke sebuah gang kecil yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Kasamatsu memojokkan Akashi ke dinding, setengah melemparnya. Ia berdecak. "Apa-apaan kau?!" Manik _onyx_ itu membalas tatapan tajam manik beda warna didepannya.

"Berhentilah terlalu mengekangnya, atau dia akan meninggalkanmu."

Kasamatsu menelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya yang masih mencengkeram kerah pemuda bersurai merah didepannya kembali mengeratkan cengkeramannya. Meminta sedikit kejelasan.

Akashi masih menatap dengan wajah datarnya. "Ryouta." Lanjutnya, memperjelas kalimatnya.

"Kau mau merebutnya dariku, huh?"

"Huh?" Akashi mendengus. "Aku tidak akan pernah merebut apa yang menjadi milik orang lain. Tapi kalau kau hanya bisa membuatnya tertekan, lebih baik tinggalkan dia dan berikan padaku. Sebelum ia yang pergi meninggalkanmu!"

"Kau-!" Kasamatsu geram. Ia melayangkan tinjunya yang mengenai dinding setelah Akashi menghindarinya.

Akashi kembali melayangkan pukulannya dan telak mengenai rahang Kasamatsu. "Ini untuk Ryouta yang tertekan karena kau terlalu mengekangnya." Akashi kembali mendekati Kasamatsu, hendak kembali meninjunya namun Kasamatsu memukul perutnya. "Ugh~" Akashi mengerang, sebelah matanya tertutup menahan sensasi pukulan keras itu. Kemudian terjadi baku hantam diantara mereka untuk beberapa lama.

Emosi Akashi dan kilasan cerita Kise saat ia terjatuh kembali memenuhi kepalanya. Sekalipun Kise biang itu bukan salah Kasamatsu, tapi tetap saja, Kasamatsu menampik tangan Kise dan membuatnya terhempas dari tangga.

Akashi berjalan cepat menghampiri Kasamatsu, mengarahkan dua–tiga pukulan beruntun, disusul dengan tendangannya yang telak mengenai perut Kasamatsu, membuat pemuda bersurai hitam itu tersungkur. Darah mulai mengalir turun dari sudut bibirnya.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu berjongkok didekat Kasamatsu. Nafasnya terengah, lelah, panas dan menahan marah. Akashi rasa sudah cukup, sekalipun tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Kise. "Kalau kau hanya bisa melukainya, lepaskan dia. Kau tak berhak membatasi kegiatannya, kau juga tak layak menyakitinya!" Seru Akashi memperingatkan, ia kemudian bangkit, menarik ransel merahnya dan beranjak pergi.

Kasamatsu mencoba bangun, masih menahan rasa sakit di perutnya akibat tendangan yang dihadiahkan Akashi. Kasamatsu tahu. Dari pukulan-pukulan yang dilayangkan padanya, ia tahu, Akashi tak pernah berkelahi sebelumnya. Namun tendangannya cukup terasa karena Akashi memakai sepatu _keds_.

Diantara pandangannya yang memburam, pemuda itu menemukan sebuah benda panjang semacam pipa. Ia bangkit, meraihnya.

"―_kalau kau hanya bisa membuatnya __tertekan__, lebih baik tinggalkan dia dan berikan padaku__.__S__ebelum ia yang pergi meninggalkanmu__!"_

Kalimat Akashi terngiang di kepala Kasamatsu. Menurutnya, ia tak membuat Kise tertekan dan Kise tak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Ya. Ia tahu itu dan ia percaya karena Kise yang mengatakannya. Dan ia tak akan memberikan miliknya pada siapapun, terutama― rivalnya.

Akashi yang tengah melangkah keluar dari gang sempit itu merasa ada pergerakan dibelakangnya. Ia menoleh, berniat mengecek keadaan―

_DUAKH!_

Akashi terlempar jatuh keluar gang. Pukulan itu sangat keras mengenai kepalanya. Terdengar gema gelindingan besi yang dibuang begitu saja. Tiba-tiba sesuatu terasa menindih tubuhnya yang terlentang, nafasnya terasa semakin berat saja. Dan sebuah cengkeraman kembali menyapa kerah seragam biru mudanya yang kini bercampur dengan berbagai warna lain.

"Dia milikku! Takkan kubiarkan dia meninggalkanku!"

Suara itu terdengar cukup keras di sekeliling Akashi. Ia berniat membuka matanya yang masih terpejam namun cahaya terang yang menyambutnya membuat Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya dan kembali membungkus manik _heterochrome_nya. Kepalanya terasa berat dengan denyut menyakitkan, seperti dipukul berkali-kali.

"Akashi-_kun_!"

Seseorang menghampiri Akashi. Bersamaan dengan itu, beban yang menindih tubuhnya menghilang. Tangan gemetar itu menyapa sisi wajahnya. Akashi kembali mencoba membuka matanya. "Akh~" Desisnya saat cahaya menyapa pandangannya, membuat kepalanya semakin terasa berat dengan denyut yang semakin membuat kepalanya serasa akan pecah.

"Tetsuya~" Gumam Akashi lirih saat samar melihat wajah panik pemuda bersurai _blue aqua_ itu sebelum rasa sakit kembali menyerang kepalanya, membuatnya tak kuasa menahannya. Dan semuanya berubah― gelap.

.

#**つ*****づ*****く**#

.

**A/N :** hwaaaa~ apa ini ? Ah, tumpukan tugas n UAS membunuhkuuuu~ TwT

Maaaafff apdetnya lama banget, moga pada nggak lupa ama ceritanya *sobs* oh ya, hows this chapter ? Ah sepertinya acak-acakan banget chapter ini .. Maklum, kubikin ini dalam kekalutan yang melanda disaat situasi genting[?] diantara deadline ngumpulin tugas *apadeh?* Oh meeenn, yes, saya gila' .. bisa-bisanya nulis, padahal tanggungan tugas masih numpuk OTL

Yokai, I need your comments guys, critics n advice are loved ! X3 sankyuu for reading~ :*

.

* * *

As usual, you can leave this part~ XDD Thanks for reading, keep following n also give your comments .. Really could bring back my mood to continuing this story :D

.

akashitetsuya3 : hhaha hay hay, _sankyuu review_ nya di _chapter_ sebelomnya :D

Hmm yes, saya rasa bentar lagi udahan .. hhe moga bisa cepet apdet sebelom saya kembali sibuk dengan _daily life_ saya *sobs*

He? Akashi kawin ama akashi ntu gimana maksudnya ? O,o'a

Hwahahaha selamat, anda mendapatkan sebuah ciuman dari _author_ sadis ini .. XDD chuu~ *dibuang*

_Sankyuu_ udah baca n _review_nya yak, ariska~ :D

.

SeraphelArchangelaClaudia : _what happen_ ? semua sudah terjawab di _chapter_ ini .. hhoho *plakk*

_Sankyuu_ udah mampir, baca, n _review_nya, claud~ :D

.

ryuu dearu : heiki~ santai~ _just take your time_ :D

Bah, hhahaha dasar _author_ sadis ! *sama aja benernya ama lo Na* XDD sudah terjawab kan ? dan _yes_, Kise jatoh dari tangga fufufu~ *dicium kise* *plaaaakk*

_Well,_ ya, kurasa dirimu perlu ngajak kise beli kepekaan de, biar dia makin peka .. biar semua senang :D *apasih*

Hwaaahh~ _yokatta ne_~ syukurlah klo plotnya nggak kecepetan .. _sankyuu~_ sebenernya ntu kise galau juga, n masih bingung ama perasaannya ke Akashi .. tapi yah gitu de, semacam _let it flow but I don't wanna leave my boy, n also I don't wanna letting my best friend leave me_ .. *_shrugs_* Dx

Hhoho soal yang Kise terkekang, jelas ntu maksud utama saya di _chapter_ kemaren .. biar Kise mulai galau ama perasaannya ke kasamatsu fufufu~

Hhahaha eh benernya _scene_ ntu cuma satu paragraf loh, cuma yang pe' kise ngelus rambutnya akashi doang, selebihnya ntu kutambahin aja biar lucu n ngliatin klo mereka masihlah bocah SMP .. akashi keliatan banget kan klo masih kecil~ ngigau gitu .. ah unyuuuuu~~ X3 *mati _nosebleed_* XDD

Yosh, _saknyuu_ udah baca,_ review_ n terus nyemangatin :*

p.s : _hai, surprize ni naru hazu wa yo~ mou wakatteru you ne, nanka atta sono hi_ .. XD

.

lonely19day : hhahha nggak papa~ santai aja .. aku aja bolak balik telat apdet OTL

Yep, kasamatsu yang mergokin kise yang lagi meluk akashi XD

*_nods_* kasamatsu terlalu sayang banget ama kise, jadi kesannya bener-bener posesif gitu~ huks apa lagi kise seasrama ama akashi yang mana kasamatsu nggak perna suka ama akashi, n akashi juga dianggep rivalnya .. otomatis kasamatsu bakal lebi posesif ama kise .. *pukpuk kise*

Eh, sapa ni yang pasangan cocok ? AkaKise apa KasaKise ? XD

Hhahaha yah, itulah tujuan saya .. ngebikin para _readers_ bisa ngerasain apa yang dirasain ama _main chara_ adalah tujuan utama fanficku .. hhe *duakh* :D

Waduh ! idenya ngucur~ hhaha tapi kejem banget klo akashi pe' di _rape_" ama preman gitu ? aaaahhh jangan lah klo akashi terjamah para preman" mesum ntu~ tapi klo preman mesumnya aomine mah nggak papa~ #LHO? *ditimpuk bola basket*

Wah, otakmu udah terjamah ntu~ *plakk* *ah kayak kamu nggak aja, Na* XDD

Ntar de, _ending_nya udah dapet .. tinggal tunggu aja gimana ntar jadinya .. hhoho

Yes, kise jatoh dari tangga XD *salah_ emote_* *digetok* yak, udah kejawab semua disini .. gimana kasamatsu nolongin kise dan gimana anak" kisedai nanggepinnya, terutama akashi .. :D saya udah tanggung jawab kan~

Oke, _sankyuu_ udah baca n _review_ nya yak~ _really love it_ :D


	8. Chapter 8

**[FanFic chaptered] between us**

**Title :** between us

**Chapter :** 8

**Author :** **Ai Natha**

**Fandom :** Kuroko no Basuke

**Pairings :** AkashixKise | KasamatsuxKise

**Rating : **PG-16

**Genre****s**** :** Romance | Friendship | Hurt/Comfort | School Life

**Length :** 2496 words [this chapter]

**Warning****s**** :** shonen-ai, possibly typo[s], maybe OOC X3

**Disclaimer :** **If they were mine~~ *NOOO!* XDD**** Yep, Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi Sensei, and just this ****storyline**** belongs to me :D**

**Summary :**_"Namun, jika ia tak kunjung sadar dalam waktu dua kali dua puluh empat jam—" | "Akashi-kun~" || "Aku mau tanya satu hal!" | __"Iya, Aominecchi. Kasamatsu-senpai~ dia~ kekasihku, tapi—" || "Akashicchi? Ap– apa yang terjadi dengan Akashicchi?" | "Ceritanya panjang Kise-kun―" || "Aku― yang membuatnya seperti itu."_

**Comments : **Hwa! Yo, minna~ setelah nggak nglanjut ni FanFic slama kurang lebih satu bulan karena beberapa hal, akhirnya sekarang saya bisa apdet .. Yeaay ! *plakk* XD maaaaaff jadi nunggu lama~ *bah, sapa juga yang nunggu FanFic jelek punya lo, Na* XDD

Maa, please read n enjoy~ happy reading, minna~ :D

.

.

**Between Us**

**Chapter eight**

.

.

"What do I have to do for you to love me back?"

[ TeenThings]

***55***

.

_Brukk!_

Kuroko mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan ber_paving _didepannya. Pandangannya mengangkap sosok yang ia kenal tengah terjungkal dan terlempar ke pinggir jalan, yang kemudian disusul dengan sosok lain bersurai hitam yang kini tengah menindih tubuh mungil pemuda bersurai merah itu.

_Akashi-kun._

"Dia milikku! Takkan kubiarkan dia meninggalkanku!" Pemuda bersurai hitam itu berteriak keras, penuh dengan emosi. Ia tengah mengangkat kepalan tangannya tinggi-tinggi saat Kuroko sadari, Aomine yang berdiri disebelahnya sudah membuang kaleng minumannya begitu saja sebelum melesat pergi menghampiri dua orang itu. Menghampiri sosok yang mereka kenal.

"Akashi-_kun_!" Akhirnya pemuda _blue aqua_ itu sanggup mengeluarkan suaranya, ia segera berlari mengekor Aomine.

Dengan sigap pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu menangkap kepalan pemuda bersurai hitam yang terayun itu, sebelum menarik kerah seragam putih pemuda itu dan menariknya menyingkir dari atas tubuh Akashi. Aomine membawanya kembali memasuki gang sempit itu dan menghadiahkan beberapa pukulan pada pemuda yang tak dikenalnya itu.

Disisi lain, Kuroko segera berjongkok disamping Akashi. Manik _saffir_nya membulat sempurna melihat lelehan berwarna merah pekat menggenangi sekitar kepala Akashi yang terbaring lemah. "Akashi-_kun_." Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya yang bergetar, meraih wajah temannya, berharap Akashi masih bertahan.

Tak lama, sayup terdengar desisan sebelum kelopak mata pemuda mungil itu terbuka, menampakkan sedikit manik merah-emasnya. Kuroko menahan nafasnya saat Akashi menggumamkan namanya lirih―sangat lirih sebelum kedua kelopak mata itu kembali terpejam, membungkus manik _heterochrome_ pemiliknya.

Saat itu pula hati Kuroko mencelos, nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan, jantungnya seakan ingin melonjak keluar, tangannya semakin bergetar, hawa dingin langsung menyusupi permukaan kulit pucatnya. Ia yang ingat terakhir berjalan bersama Aomine pun mengedarkan manik _saffir_nya, mencari sosok itu. Begitu mendapati sosok tinggi bersurai _blue navy_ itu, ia segera berteriak dengan suara parau yang setidaknya mampu ia keluarkan. "Aomine-_kun_, cukup! Akashi-_kun_―A–akashi-_kun_, cepat bawa ke rumah sakit! Kita harus cepat!"

Aomine melemparkan sosok yang puas ia hadiahi dengan beberapa pukulan sebelum menghampiri kedua temannya. Manik _navy blue_nya membulat melihat sosok Kuroko yang pucat dengan tubuh gemetar merengkuh Akashi yang terlelap. Wajah datar seorang Kuroko Tetsuya itu kini terlihat begitu panik.

Melihat pemuda bersurai merah itu terbaring lemah dengan cairan merah pekat mengalir dari kepalanya membuat pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu menenggak ludahnya susah payah. Ia kemudian berjongkok, perlahan menepuk-nepuk pipi Akashi yang terbaring dalam pangkuan Kuroko itu, berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran pemuda bersurai merah itu. "Oi Akashi. Oi, bangun! Sadarlah, Akashi!"

Pemuda bersurai merah itu tak bergeming. Kedua matanya tetap terpejam, sama sekali tak terusik dengan guncangan yang Aomine berikan. Dadanya terlihat naik-turun perlahan, nafasnya begitu lemah.

Mengerti tak ada respon apapun, pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu menoleh pada pemuda _blue aqua_ yang menahan nafas diseberangnya. Tanpa sengaja pandangan manik _navy blue_nya menangkap tangan pucat Kuroko yang bergetar hebat di atas dada Akashi. Aomine berdecak pelan, ia tahu Kuroko _shock_ dengan keadaan mereka saat ini. Ia yang barusaja menghajar orang, dan kini terbaring sosok sahabat baik mereka yang berlumuran darah tak sadarkan diri dalam pangkuannya. Semua orang tentunya akan panik hingga tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Ya, sama seperti keadaan pemuda _blue aqua_ itu sekarang.

Aomine menghela nafas pelan, ia mencoba tenang, ia tahu ia harus cepat. "Tetsu," Panggilnya tegas, berusaha menarik kembali perhatian pemuda mungil itu tanpa menyentaknya. "Bantu Akashi naik ke punggungku, kita harus cepat." Ia segera berjongkok memposisikan dirinya, sementara Kuroko yang menangkap apa yang diperintahkan Aomine segera bergerak, berusaha memindahkan Akashi kedalam punggung lebar Aomine.

Aomine kemudian menarik dirinya berdiri dan melangkah cepat seraya melirik pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri dibalik punggungnya itu. "Akashi, bertahanlah." Gumamnya.

Kuroko yang berlari kecil untuk menyamai langkah pemuda berambut _navy blue_ pendek itu memaksa otaknya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Sebelah tangannya yang masih bergetar kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menghiraukan darah yang menempel pada tangannya, ia menekan-nekan _keypad_ ponselnya, menghubungi seseorang yang bisa dengan sigap membantu mereka. "Mi-midorima-_kun_? A–yahmu― ka-kami butuh bantuan―ayahmu. Kami tak jauh dari rumah sakit pusat. A–akashi-_kun_―" Kuroko terputus-putus menjelaskan keadaan mereka pada Midorima diseberang sana sementara dari manik _saffir_nya tersirat kekhawatiran yang tersembunyi dibalik wajahnya yang kembali datar. Ia sudah tak sanggup berekspresi. "Bertahanlah, Akashi-_kun._"

.

***55***

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore saat Midorima melangkah cepat menyusuri koridor serba putih dengan bau obat menyengat itu menuju sebuah ruang operasi. Manik _emerald_nya mendapati pemuda tinggi berkulit _tan_ itu tengah duduk dengan pemuda mungil bersurai _blue aqua _itu dalam dekapannya. Membenarkan posisi kacamatanya seperti biasa, Midorima menghela nafas, mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu. Ia kemudian mendekati sosok itu. "Aomine." Sapanya.

Pemuda bekulit _tan_ itu menoleh, "Ah, Midorima." Ekspresinya terlihat lega sekalipun tak menutupi kecemasannya. Manik _blue navy_nya sesekali mencuri lihat kearah pemuda _blue aqua_ yang masih gemetar dalam pelukannya.

Pemuda tinggi bersurai hijau itu pun mengambil duduk disamping Kuroko yang hilang dalam rengkuhan Aomine. Ia mengamati pemuda mungil itu sejenak sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya pada sang _ace team_ Teikou. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Aomine menggeleng pelan sebelum menceritakan bagaimana ia dan Kuroko yang tengah berjalan di sekitar stasiun mendapati Akashi yang terlempar dari gang kecil dengan seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang hendak terus memukulnya. Menceritakan bagaimana Kuroko yang terdiam dengan wajah pucat dan Akashi yang berlumuran darah dalam rengkuhan mungil Kuroko. Aomine mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang bayangan. Ia melanjutkan cerita bagaimana ia dan Kuroko membawa Akashi ke rumah sakit dan meminta bantuan ayah Midorima yang juga seorang dokter.

Dalam suasana tegang akan cerita Aomine, pintu ruang operasi terbuka, membuat kedua pemuda tinggi itu sontak menghentikan pembicaraannya dan melemparkan pandangan ke arah ruang di hadapannya. Dua sosok wanita muda dengan balutan baju serba putih itu berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang operasi. Telinga Aomine, Kuroko dan Midorima cukup tajam untuk mendengar gumaman kedua suster tersebut. "Dua kantung golongan darah AB."

Aomine dan Midorima hanya memandangi suster-suster itu dengan harapan yang begitu besar, harapan agar sosok mungil di dalam sana mampu bertahan. Sekalipun mereka juga menyimpan tingkat kecemasan yang begitu tinggi.

"A-akashi-_kun_~"

Kuroko masih saja menggumamkan nama itu sesekali. Aomine hanya mampu merengkuhnya lebih erat dan berusaha menenangkannya. "Tenanglah Tetsu~ Akashi pasti baik-baik saja." Ujarnya berusaha menenangkan sekalipun jauh dalam dirinya sungguh tak tenang, tak kalah dengan Kuroko.

"Kau tahu siapa yang menghajar Akashi?" Midorima kembali memulai pembicaraan untuk mengisi keheningan yang kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"Entahlah~" Aomine mengangkat bahu, "Aku juga tidak tahu ada urusan apa si brengsek itu dengan Akashi—"

"Dia _senpai_ Kise-_kun_." Kuroko menyela lirih, membuat kedua pemuda tinggi itu mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Kuroko kemudian meremat kaus yang dikenakan Aomine lebih erat. "Kasa–matsu Yukio—" Jeda. "Dia— kekasih Kise-_kun_."

Mendengar pernyataan dari Kuroko, sontak kedua pemuda itu membelalakkan matanya. Aomine mencoba melepas Kuroko dari dekapannya sebelum meraih kedua bahu Kuroko. "A–apa kau yakin, Tetsu? Kise memiliki kekasih? Bukannya Kise—" Aomine melirik Midorima, mencari dukungan atas ucapannya. "Bukankah Kise tahu Akashi menyukainya?"

Midorima memicingkan matanya. "Jangan bilang dia yang pernah mengantar Kise ke _gym_ dan beberapa kali menjemput Kise ke asrama?"

Pemuda _blue aqua_ itu hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan Midorima.

Tak lama, pintu ruang operasi terbuka, menampakkan sosok ayah Midorima yang berjalan keluar seraya melepas maskernya.

"_Otousan_." Midorima beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya. Begitu juga dengan Kuroko yang sempat dibantu Aomine karena kakinya yang lemas hampir-hampir tak mampu menopang tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

"Keadaannya masih kritis, dia kehilangan darah yang cukup banyak. Dia akan dipindahan ke ruang perawatan intensif." Ayah Midorima memandang mereka bertiga bergantian sebelum ekspresinya sedikit berubah. Pandangan matanya meredup. "Namun, jika ia tak kunjung sadar dalam waktu dua kali dua puluh empat jam—" Jeda. "Maka ia akan dinyatakan koma."

"Akashi-_kun_~"

Mendengar lirihan dari _partner_ terbaiknya juga genggaman erat pada kausnya, Aomine kembali membawa Kuroko dalam pelukannya. Midorima juga hanya menepuk kepala Kuroko, mencoba menenangkannya.

Tak lama, ranjang jalan yang membawa Akashi melintas melewati meraka. Terlihat sosok mungil bersurai merah itu terbaring lemah dengan selang infus yang menancap pada lengan kirinya dan transfusi darah pada lengan kanannya. Wajahnya yang pucat terlihat dibalik masker oksigen yang melingkupi hidung dan mulutnya. Kedua matanya masih enggan terbuka untuk memperlihatkan manik _heterochrome_nya. Kain kasa masih setia melingkar di dahinya, dan terdapat beberapa luka lebam disekitar pelipisnya.

Mereka bertiga hanya menatapnya sayu, berharap segala yang terbaik untuk teman baiknya.

.

***55***

.

Keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah, Aomine yang penasaran bagaimana bisa Akashi sampai berurusan dengan _senpai _Kise―yang juga ternyata merupakan kekasih pemuda pirang―itu melangkah menyusuri sekolah untuk mencari sosok Kise Ryouta. "Cih, bisa-bisanya dia berpacaran dengan si brengsek itu dan memberi harapan pada Akashi, begitu? Huh!" Aomine mengepalkan tangannya. Dan saat berbelok di koridor lantai satu bagian loker dekat pintu masuk, ia mendapatkan sosok tinggi kurus yang ia cari. "Oi, Kise!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

Aomine mendekati pemuda pirang itu cepat, mendorong bahunya dan menghimpitnya diantara pintu-pintu loker. "Aku mau tanya satu hal!"

Kise menelengkan kepalanya. "Iya, Aominecchi?"

Aomine menghela nafas berat, "Ada hubungan apa kau dengan laki-laki berambut hitam yang katanya _senpai_mu—entahlah itu?!"

"Eh?" Kise memicingkan matanya. "Ah, maksud Aominecchi Kasamatsu-_senpai_?"

"Persetan dengan namanya!"

"Dia siswa Kaijou _Koukou_, dia dulu _senpai_ku di sekolah—" Kise berusaha menjelaskan saat suara gemuruh itu memotong kalimatnya.

Aomine melempar genggaman tangannya yang sudah ia simpan pada loker disamping kepala Kise hingga menimbulkan suara "_brakk!_" yang mengisi koridor yang hampir lengang itu. "Jawab aku! Apa kau ada hubungan khusus dengannya?!"

"I-itu~" Kise menjawab takut-takut, ia tahu Aomine tengah marah besar padanya, namun ia bahkan tak tahu apa masalahnya. Kise menenggak ludah dengan susah payah sebelum menjawab, "Iya, Aominecchi. Kasamatsu-_senpai_~dia~ kekasihku, tapi—"

Belum sempat Kise melanjutkan kalimatnya, sesosok pemuda tinggi bersurai _lavender_ itu muncul dari balik loker dan menghampiri mereka. "Ah, Minechin~ bagaimana keadaan Akachin?"

Kise berjingat, "Akashicchi?" Ia mengerutkan kedua alisnya sementara manik madunya memandang kedua temannya bergantian. Sebelah tangannya meraih bahu pemuda berkulit _tan_ didepannya. "Akashicchi? Ap– apa yang terjadi dengan Akashicchi?"

Lagi-lagi, belum sempat Kise mendapat jawaban, sosok mungil Kuroko berlari mendekat dari pintu masuk. "Aomine-_kun_, ayah Midorima-_kun_ baru saja memberi kabar bahwa Akashi-_kun_ sudah sadar." Ujarnya cepat diantara nafasnya yang sedikit memburu.

Aomine menatap manik _aqua marine_ itu, mencerna kalimat _partner_nya, "Baiklah, ayo kita kesana." sebelum menurunkan genggaman tangannya dari samping kepala Kise, manik _navy blue_ itu menatap tajam pemuda pirang itu, "Kalau kau ingin tahu tentang Akashi, tanyalah pada kekasih tempramen-mu itu!" Aomine kemudian melangkah lebar yang diikuti Murasakibara juga Kuroko.

Kise sempat meraih lengan Kuroko saat pemuda berkulit nyaris pucat itu hendak mengekor langkah Aomine. "Kurokocchi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan Akashicchi?"

Manik _aqua marine_ milik Kuroko hanya menatap manik madu milik Kise. "Ceritanya panjang Kise-_kun_―"

"Oi Tetsu, ayo cepat!"

Teriakan dari sang _partner_ membuat Kuroko menoleh ke arah Aomine sejenak dan menjawab "_Hai._" Ia kemudian mengangsurkan secarik kertas pada pemuda tinggi didepannya.

Kise berdebar begitu mendapat angsuran kertas dari pemuda _blue aqua_ dihadapannya.

"Maafkan aku, Kise-_kun_, akan kuceritakan lain kali." Kuroko kemudian meninggalkan Kise yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Pemuda pirang itu memandang penuh dengan tanda tanya pada secarik kertas yang ternyata bertuliskan― alamat rumah sakit tempat Akashi dirawat. Tangannya gemetar. Genangan air sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya, sementara jantungnya berdegup kencang seolah hendak melompat keluar dari dadanya. "Aka–shicchi~" Tangan gemetar itu mencengkeram erat secarik kertas sial itu.

Ia harus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia menarik keluar ponsel merahnya.

.

***55***

.

Besoknya, Kise sudah berdiri didepan _apato_1 milik kekasihnya. Ya, sepulang sekolah ia berniat mengunjungi Kasamatsu setelah pemuda bersurai hitam itu tak menjawab panggilannya kemarin dan baru mau menerima panggilannya siang tadi. Namun, Kasamatsu hanya terdiam di seberang _line_ saat ia menceritakan tentang Aomine yang marah padanya.

Manik emas itu terlihat khawatir melihat sosok Kasamatsu yang berantakan. Wajahnya sedikit pucat, surai hitamnya acak-acakan, manik _onyx_ yang redup dengan tatapan yang biasanya tegas kini melunak―tidak, sesekali tatapan kosong lah yang Kise temukan. Kemudian, manik madu Kise menemukan perban yang membalut asal pergelangan tangan kanan pemuda mungil itu, masih dengan bercak kemerahan. "Apa yang terjadi, _Senpai_?" Kise mengulurkan tangannya hendak meraih wajah Kasamatsu dengan beberapa lebam di pelipisnya saat pemuda mungil itu membuang muka.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?"

Kise menelengkan kepalanya. "Jawaban ap―"

"hmpf~ Kau tak seharusnya mengkhawatirkanku, Kise. Si surai merah lebih membutuhkannya." Ujar Kasamatsu yang membuat Kise menautkan alisnya.

Kise masih memikirkan perihal Aomine yang tiba-tiba melabraknya, pertanyaan Murasakibara mengenai bagaimana keadaan Akashi, serta berita dari Kuroko bahwa Akashi sudah sadar. Saat mendengarnya, hati Kise mencelos, yang memenuhi pikirannya saat itu hingga langkah yang membawanya menemui Kasamatsu adalah, _"Apa yang terjadi pada Akashicchi?"_ Kemudian ia teringat perkataan Aomine sebelum meninggalkannya, _"Kalau kau ingin tahu tentang Akashi, tanyalah pada kekasih tempramen-mu itu!"_ Lalu, apa maksud pertanyaan Kasamatsu barusan? _Jawaban? Jawaban apa?_

"A–apa maksud _Senpai_?" Tanya Kise begitu menemukan kembali suaranya. Otaknya masih mencerna pertanyaan Kasamatsu, juga debaran jantungnya yang tak kunjung membaik, ia masih memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Akashi. "Kemarin teman-temanku juga tak menceritakan apapun padaku. Mereka hanya memberiku alamat rumah sakit ini―" Kise mengangsurkan secarik kertas―kusut―dari sakunya sebelum melanjutkan, "―dan mengatakan kalau Akashicchi sudah sadar. _Senpai_, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Lebam di wajahmu―"

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu kembali membuang wajahnya setelah ia menyahut kertas itu. Membaca alamat yang tertera disana sejenak sebelum menarik lengan Kise dan membawanya keluar dari _apato_.

Kasamatsu kemudian mengutarakan satu kalimat yang membuat Kise bungkam namun meninggalkan semakin banyak tanda tanya saat ia mengunci pintu _apato_nya.

"Aku― yang membuatnya seperti itu."

.

***55***

"The biggest mistake I have made in my life is letting peolpe stay in my life far longer than they deserve."

[ TeenThings]

***55***

.

Langkah kedua pemuda itu membawa mereka sampai di depan salah satu pintu berwarna putih dengan nomor 547―ruang rawat di lantai 5 setelah Akashi dipindahkan dari ruang rawat intensif pagi tadi. Sebuah kamar dengan papan nama bertuliskan Akashi Seijuurou tergantung di dinding disamping pintunya. Keduanya masih berdiri di depan pintu usai menanyakan ruang rawat Akashi pada suster yang berjaga di lobi.

Kasamatsu menghela nafas, mengangkat sebelah tangannya hendak mengetuk pintu saat sebuah seruan "Hoy!" tegas membuat keduanya menoleh.

Terlihat dua sosok tinggi milik Aomine dan Midorima dari sudut yang berlawanan. Si pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu memicingkan matanya sembari melempar tangkap kaleng minuman di tangan kanannya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!" Tanyanya menginterogasi.

"Aominecchi~" Gumam Kise.

"Aku― ingin minta maaf pada si surai merah." Jawab Kasamatsu membalas tatapan tajam Aomine.

Pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ itu melangkah mendekat. "Ceh! Minta maaf kau bilang?! Kau kira minta maaf bisa membuat Akashi sadar sebelum dinyatakan koma, huh?!"

Mendengar dengusan Aomine, pemuda pirang itu terbelalak, tubuhnya gemetar, mendadak keringat dingin menguasainya. Ia hanya mampu menggumamkan nama pemuda di dalam kamar rawat itu. Pandangan manik madunya meredup. _"Apa sebegitu parahnya sampai-sampai Akashicchi hampir diyatakan― koma?"_

"Pulang sajalah, kalian. Kau hanya akan membebani Akashi." Sergah Aomine.

"Aomine!" Tegur Midorima yang sedari tadi bungkam.

Aomine menolehkan kepala, mengedarkan pandangannya kepada Midorima yang berdiri beberapa langkah dibelakangnya, sebelum mengembalikan tatapannya pada Kise dan Kasamatsu di depannya. "Benar, kan? Kedatangan mereka takkan membantu apa-apa, Midorima." Pemuda tinggi bersurai _navy blue_ itu kemudian menghampiri Kasamatsu. "Sebaiknya kau ceritakan yang jelas pada kekasihmu ini, _Dude_. Dia harus tahu– KEBRUTALANmu!" Bisiknya yang mampu sampai ke telinga Kise disebelah Kasamatsu, bahkan mampu didengar Midorima dibelakang sana, sebelum terdengar dentuman pintu yang tertutup pelan.

.

.

#**つ*****づ*****く**#

.

.

**A/N :** Hows this chapter ? hhehe padahal udah tinggal 2 chapter terakhir tapi saya apdetnya malah lama .. maaaaafff banget minna~ *bows deeply* saya malah banyak kegiatan n musti melancong ke Madiun―Bali―Jakarta―Bekasi―balik ke Malang, terus cus ke Madiun lagi dalam waktu 2 bulan terakhir .. orz

Yak, next chapter is the last one .. so, ada yang mau nebak kira-kira ntar Kise jadi ama sapa ? fufufu n saya nggak munculin Akashi sama skali di chapter ini hhohoho *bletakh* XDD

Last chapter sudah dibikin .. Endingnya juga sudah jadi .. Moga kalian suka ama ending yang saya buat untuk cerita ini .. hhe

Hai, ada yang berminat untuk memberi saya review, kritik atau saran ? :D

Yep, see ya next chap .. thanks for read~ :*

.

.

Yep, _replying reviews tiiiime !_ XD _you can leave this part as usual~_ :D _but big thanks for you all who keep following this story~ n thanks a lot for everybody who leave your review here .. Thanks for keep supporting me to continuing this FanFic .. Sankyuuuuu~~~_ :*

.

ryuu dearu : hhaha _yes, u're the first reviewer in the previous chapter_ .. _You can get one popmie, congrats_ ! *kemakan iklan* XDD

Hish, ni _reader_ satu mintanya _scene_ cium" mulu .. ntar yak~ klo pas waktunya kubikin .. tapi rasanya nggak perlu pe' cium" sgala, kan mereka masih SMP .. eSeMPe ! XD yang di dapur ntu kasian Aomine benernya .. hhaha *plakk* _Yes_, Kuroko dateng disaat yang tepat .. maklum lah yak, dia kan peka fufufu yah, Aomine juga bilang klo Kise kenapa" yaa pastinya Akashi langsung bertindak[?] lah~ *ngakak glundungan* XDD

Eh, *getok pake' _snack_ Mukkun* yah dia kan yang paling nurut ama perintah Akashi kan~ jadi yaudah dia bantuin aja .. klo kebanyakan ngincipin bisa di _deathglare_ ama Akashi ntar XDD

Hhaha mereka unyu kaaaannn~~ *salah fokus oy!* Yah, Kasamatsu baek begitu juga maksudnya ngejek Akashi yang masih SMP sih~ *_nods_* ohya, sekedar _hints_ aja .. _chapter_ depan bakal ada keunyuan yang janggal lagi .. hhahaha

Heh! Sadis amat .. Udah di pukul pe' kelempar, pke ketabrak pula .. Saya nggak setega ntu~ mending Akashi nya koma terus nggak bisa diselametin .. *itu sama parahnya, bego'*plakkplaaaakk*

_Maa, gomen ne_~ saya pecinta AkaKuro .. jadi mereka nyempil dikit" hhe _please bear with it ne_~ satu _chapter_ lagi kok .. hhe

_Hai, ganbarimaaaasu_ ! *o*9 _sankyuu_~~~ :*

.

purple ways : aaaaahh nggak papa, makasih udah sempet nge_review_~ :D hhe gimana pendapatnya ini FanFic ? kalo' ada kritik atau mungkin saran, _review_ atau PM aja yak~ saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya ..

Awawawaw _sankyuu_ lagi udah suka ama FanFic satu ini :D aku seneng ada yang nyempetin baca ni FanFic, apalagi kalo' pe' suka~ */*

Hhahaha kenapa pas lagi seru"nya dibikin TBC ? Ya biar seru juga *plakk* hhaha biar nggak sabar nunggu _chapter_ depan gitu~ biar _chapter_ depan ada greget buat bacanya juga .. XD

Ohya, maaafff atas _dailylife_ saya, jadinya baru bisa apdet sekarang .. *_bows_* makasih doanya juga .. ini _chapter_ terakhir juga sudah ada, tinggal nunggu kapan enaknya ku _posting_ *malah bikin penasaran* XDD

_Hai,_ _ganbarimasu_~ skali lagi makasih banyak~ ohya, nggak masalah mau _review_ macam apa asal sempet, saya bakal seneng banget bacanya :D

.

akashitetsuya3 : hhaha nggak papa ariska, nggak musti jadi _reviewer_ pertama juga kan ? XD _sankyuu_ yak udah nyempetin buat nulis _review_~ :D

Yes, kasian Akashi di _chapter_ kemaren .. *nggak tega juga benernya*tapi tetep dibikin*plaaaaaakkkk* Lhah, jadi, sebenernya lebi suka Akashi yang kenapa" apa Kasamatsu yang knapa" ni ? XDD

Hwkwkwk yah karena lagi seru ntu makanya dibikin TBC biar makin seru~ *bakbughduakh* XDD

Nggak papa kok, panjang pendek nggak masalah, pasti bakal saya baca .. :D_ hai_, _sankyuu_ yak udah baca, _review_, pe' _follow fave_ juga~ :*

.

yunhakashi : halo halo, makasih banyak sebelumnya udah baca pe' _chapter_ yang hampir berakhir ini .. makasih juga udah nyempetin buat _review_~ :D saya bahagia XD

Hhaha yah, Kise juga masih bingung ama perasaannya .. dia ada status ama Kasamatsu sementara dia juga nggak pengen jaoh am Akashi .. Dx bole kesel ama Kise di FanFic ini, tapi jangan Kise aslinya yak~ dia kan aslinya nggak ngeselin juga :D

Soal ntu~ kita liat aja _ending_nya nanti .. _Last chapter_ udah kubikin .. ditunggu aja~

Soal kenapa Akashi tahan di PHPin mungkin~ err~ karena dia suka ama Kise, jadi~ *_shrugs_* yah tau lah gimana~ hhe

Wah~ maaaff, aku jadi ngebikin orang nangis ni~ maaf yak~ ntu lah perjuangan[?]nya Akashi .. hhe pe' rela di pukul bolak balik juga ama Kasamatsu ..

_Maa_, makasih yak udah baca n _review_ nya juga~ :D _hai, ganbarimaaaasu !_ *o*9

.

LonelyDay : Halo, nona, sepertinya dirimu juga suka menghilang entah kemana, kemudian nongol buat nge_review_ FanFicku .. hhaha _sankyuu_ yak~ masih tetep ngikutin ni FanFic, nyempetin baca n _review_ juga :*

_Yes_, mungkin karena musim ujian kan kemaren" jadi banyak _author_ yang hiatus bentar .. XD

Hmm~ alesan kenapa Kise nggak sampe' dibawa ke RS soalnya ntu jatohnya nggak dari tangga yang tinggi, tapi yaah sekitar 5 langkah mungkin, jadi jatohnya nggak pe' gulung" gitu .. terlalu sadis kayaknya~ huks

Hhaha iyes, skalipun nggak sengaja tapi tetep aja dia jadi nglukain Kise secara fisik .. hhe

Hwkwkwkwk yes, abis kasian kan, Akashi masak sendirian~ makanya Mukkun nyamperin buat bantuin Akashi .. sementara Kise, karena dia kakinya lagi sakit, jadi nggak bisa ikut bantuin .. Dx

Sejak Kasamatsu ngejek Akashi XDD kan dia ngejek Akashi pas bilang _"Baiklah, sekalian aku mengantarmu pulang. Tidak baik anak sekolah menengah pertama pergi jauh sendirian begini."_ begitu tau tujuan Akashi nemuin dia .. Makanya pas nyampe' Tokyo-e_ki_ dibeliin minum, kan sebagai yang lebi tua musti merhatiin Akashi yang notabene masih SMP .. pfft~ *dilempar gunting* XD

Eh ? jadi kamu suka KasaAka sebagai _pairing_ baru ? Tapi _chapter_ kemaren pas Akashi nyusulin ke Kaijou juga benernya ntu keunyuan nyasar antar KasaAka sih~ *bugh* XDD

_Yes,_ *_nods_* kan Akashi nggak perna berantem, makanya pas pertama dihajar ama Kasamatsu dia nggak bisa bales n cuma ngehindar aja .. Tapi begitu dia kesel cz Kise kenapa" akhirnya dia beraniin diri buat hajar Kasamatsu skalipun pukulannya mentah, tapi dia nendangnya mantep banget XDD

Makasih udah ngikutin ni FanFic pe' hampir akhir, LonelyDay-_san_ .. saya seneng ni FanFic ada yang setia membacanya .. :D

Ya kan pas lagi seru di bikin TBC biar makin seru buat _chapter_ depannya hhaha _hai_, makasih selalu sempet nge_review_ yak~ :*

.

Akashiki Kazuyuki : halo, makasih udah ngikutin ni FanFic yak~ skalipun nggak nge_review_ tapi saya seneng ada yang baca :D Mungkin kalo' ada kritik atau saran, bisa tinggalin aja di kotak _review_~ PM juga bole .. hhe ohya, kalo' bole tau, gimana pendapatnya tentang between us ini ?

Hhaha makasih pe' suka ama FanFic ini .. seriusan saya bahagia :D hwkwkwkwk klo Akashi am Kazuyuki-san ntar jadinya _mainstream_ donk~ mereka kan pada anti _mainstream_~ *hush!*di gaplok om Fujimaki* XDD Yes, Kise masih galau hatinya buat sapa .. dia ada status ama Kasamatsu sementara dia juga nggak bisa ngejaohin Akashi~ Dx

_Hai, sankyuu_ yak~ _chapter_ depan terakhir .. sudah jadi juga .. di tunggu yak~ :D

1 _Apartment_


	9. Chapter 9 of 9

**[FanFic chaptered] between us**

**Title :** between us

**Chapter : 9****―****Last Chapter**

**Author :** **Ai Natha**

**Fandom :** Kuroko no バスケ

**Pairing :** **Kisex? **[Let's guess XD]

**Rating : **PG-16

**Genres :** Romance | Friendship | Hurt/Comfort | School Life

**Length :** 3106 words [sorry for taking too long for the last chapter]

**Warnings :** shonen-ai, possibly typo[s], maybe OOC X3

**Disclaimer :** **I'm not own them how hard I want *exactly*slapped* Yes, these beautiful boys belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi Sensei .. But this Fiction is absolutely mine ! XD**

**Summary :**_"Sebaiknya kau ceritakan yang jelas pada kekasihmu ini, Dude. Dia harus tahu– KEBRUTALANmu!" _| _"Na, apa kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?" | "A–apa maksud Senpai? Aku tidak mengerti~ Ja–jawaban apa?" | "Akashi-kun― sempat kehilangan memorinya mengenai kejadian yang menimpanya empat hari lalu." | "Lompatlah dari atas gedung Rumah Sakit pusat ini."_

**Comments : **Yep, final chapter is comiiiiiinnngg~ :D karena saya lagi ngganggur, kerangka scenes nya juga sudah ada, dan tinggal membuat scenes lengkapnya, maka ini saya selesaikan dalam waktu kurang lebih 4―5 jam .. yah, anggaplah seharian plus dengan editingnya yang memakan waktu lebih lama XD

Ohya, last chapter ini 'sedikit' lebih panjang, kira-kira 500 kata lebih panja― *itu banyak woy!* XDD hai, please bear with it ne~ it takes― 3000 words for this chapter, gomeeeeeennn~~ *bows*

Oke, daripada kelamaan, please read and enjoy~ :D

.

.

**Between Us**

**Final****―****Chapter nine**

.

.

"Pulang sajalah, kalian. Kau hanya akan membebani Akashi." Sergah Aomine.

"Aomine!" Tegur Midorima yang sedari tadi bungkam.

"Benar, kan? Kedatangan mereka takkan membantu apa-apa, Midorima." Pemuda tinggi bersurai _navy blue_ itu kemudian menghampiri Kasamatsu. "Sebaiknya kau ceritakan yang jelas pada kekasihmu ini, _Dude_. Dia harus tahu– KEBRUTALANmu!" Bisiknya yang mampu sampai ke telinga Kise di sebelah Kasamatsu, bahkan mampu didengar Midorima di belakang sana, sebelum terdengar dentuman pintu yang tertutup pelan.

Kasamatsu meneguk ludah usai mendengar kalimat terakhir Aomine yang penuh penekanan. Kise yang juga mendengarnya pun mengarahkan manik emasnya pada pemuda bersurai hitam disampingnya. "_Senpai_~"

"Kise." Teguran Midorima membuat Kise menoleh pada pemuda tinggi berkaca-mata itu. "Sebaiknya kau pulang dulu. Situasi masih belum membaik." Ujar Midorima bijak. Ia kemudian menepuk bahu Kise sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu putih itu.

.

***55***

.

"A–akashicchi~" Sepasang manik madu itu basah begitu mendengar cerita lengkap dari Kasamatsu. Ia tak habis pikir, jika emosi kekasihnya ini sudah tersulut ia akan melakukan tindakan diluar kendalinya. Ya, sekalipun Kasamatsu sudah membayarnya dengan melempar tinjunya pada kaca atau mungkin dinding di _apato_nya (_apaertment_nya)―ia tahu sekalipun kekasihnya itu tak menceritakannya―tapi tetap saja apa yang Kasamatsu lakukan itu salah. Kise tak berani membayangkannya, bagaimana sosok mungil Akashi yang terlempar begitu dipukul kepalanya dengan sebongkah besi.

Kise menumpu siku pada kedua pahanya, sementara telapak tangannya ia tangkupkan menutupi wajah manisnya. Ia hanya sanggup menggelengkan kepala, berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi, mimpi terburuknya sepanjang hidupnya.

Kasamatsu mengulurkan tangannya namun terhenti sebelum sempat menyentuh helaian pirang itu. Ia kemudian mengepalkan tangannya erat. Kasamatsu ingin menenangkan pemuda didepannya, setidaknya ia ingin merengkuhnya, membiarkan pemuda pirang itu menangis di pundaknya. Namun, ia tidak bisa. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu kemudian beranjak dari bangku taman yang berwarna putih bersih itu. Di taman kota yang lengang ditelan kegelapan malam, hanya terdengar isakan Kise. Kasamatsu menarik hembuskan nafasnya berat sebelum sedikit berdeham. "_Na_, Kise. Bagaimana kalau kita sudahi saja hubungan kita?" Jeda. Hanya terdengar helaan nafas lelah dari sang pembicara. "Akan banyak orang terluka kalau kita tak mengakhirinya."

Kise yang semula tertunduk pun mengangkat kepalanya, ia mendongak. "_Senpai_~"

"Tenang saja. Aku akan tetap menemui si surai merah itu dan meminta maaf sekalipun pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu takkan segan memukulku lagi." Kembali, Kasamatsu menghembuskan nafasnya. "Maafkan aku, Kise. Aku tak mau membuatmu lebih terluka lagi." Pemilik manik _onyx_ itu memandang lurus manik madu itu. "_Na_, apa kau sudah menemukan jawabannya? Sekarang kau sudah bebas, kan?"

Kise memicingkan matanya sementara jemarinya usai mengusap lelehan air mata yang menyapa pipinya. "_Senpai_~ a–apa maksud _Senpai_? Aku tidak mengerti~ Ja–jawaban apa?"

Sebuah senyuman tulus menyambangi wajah Kasamatsu. "Kau harus menemukan jawaban itu, Kise. Maka dari itu aku melepasmu. Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menjadi kekasihmu yang baik." Kasamatsu kemudian beranjak.

"_Senpai!_" Seru Kise masih tak mengerti, tapi ada satu hal yang ingin ia pastikan. "_Senpai_― yakin dengan keputusan ini?" Kise memburunya dengan beberapa pertayaan. "Apa _Senpai_ akan menjauhiku juga setelah aku menyusulmu ke Kaijou seperti janjiku dulu?"

Hati Kasamatsu mencelos mendengar pertanyaan terakhir yang terucap dari bibir―mantan kekasihnya ini. Ya, dulu, dulu sekali saat mereka masih bersama, saat mereka tak menghadapi berbagai kerumitan yang terjadi, saat Kasamatsu belum menampakkan sisi buruknya, saat semuanya masih baik-baik saja, Kise pernah membuat janji akan menyusulnya ke Kaijou _Koukou_ (_High School_) dan Kasamatsu berjanji akan menunggunya.

_Dan apa-apaan itu? Kenapa kau malah bertanya apa aku yakin dengan keputusanku? Tentu saja. Jangan buat aku bimbang, Kise~ Keputusanku sudah bulat._ "―aku tidak akan bisa menjauhimu, Kise, tapi aku juga tak bisa membiarkanmu dekat denganku."

Satu kalimat itu yang berhasil keluar dari bibir gemetar milik Kasamatsu sebelum ia meninggalkan Kise di taman yang sunyi itu.

.

***55***

"Sometimes you just gotta accept that some people can only be in your heart, not in your life."

[ 9GAG]

***55***

.

Malam itu, Kise kembali berdiri didepan pintu bertuliskan nomor 547. Ia hanya memandangi papan nama yang bertuliskan Akashi Seijuurou itu dalam diam. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia kemudian berbalik dan melangkah menjauh.

Pemuda bersurai _blue aqua_ yang baru saja keluar dari kamar itu keluar hendak membeli minum saat manik _saffir_nya menangkap sosok pirang Kise. "Kise-_kun_?"

Mendengar panggilan yang akrab mengunjungi telinganya, Kise pun menoleh. "Ah, Kurokocchi~" Senyumnya.

"Mau menjenguk Akashi-_kun_?" Tanya pemuda mungil itu yang dijawab dengan anggukan pelan dari Kise. "Masuklah~" Ujar Kuroko kemudian.

Kise menatap pemuda mungil itu. "Eh? Tidak usah, Kurokocchi~" Ia mundur selangkah, menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak tawaran Kuroko dengan senyum tipis. Senyum palsu, tentu saja. "Aominecchi tak mengijinkanku menemui Akashicchi~"

"Tidak apa, Kise-_kun_. Aku yang berjaga malam ini. Masuklah~ Tapi Akashi-_kun_ sedang istirahat."

Dengan canggung, Kise pun mengekor Kuroko yang masuk terlebih dulu. Samar, ia menggumamkan "Terima kasih, Kurokocchi~" yang sampai di telinga Kuroko dan dijawab dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Akashi-_kun_― sempat kehilangan memorinya mengenai kejadian yang menimpanya empat hari lalu, namun, sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa." Ujar Kuroko memberitahukan.

Manik emas itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Melihat sosok mungil Akashi yang terpejam, masih dengan balutan kain kasa yang melilit dahinya, membuat Kise tak sanggup menahan air matanya. Ia kembali menggigit bibirnya menahan agar isakannya tak keluar. Dadanya sesak. Sungguh tak pernah terbayangkan bagaimana keadaan Akashi saat darah masih mengalir dari kepalanya, saat Akashi berjam-jam berada di ruang operasi mempertahankan hidupnya, saat ia hampir dinyatakan koma, saat pemuda bersurai merah itu tak dapat mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa hari lalu. Bahkan melihat Akashi saat asmanya kambuh saja mampu membuat Kise meneteskan air mata. Kise berniat untuk menjaganya. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan? Ia malah membawa Akashi masuk dalam masalahnya hingga kekasihnya―ah bukan, _Senpai_nya itu malah sampai melukai orang yang sangat ingin Kise lindungi.

Kise hanya mampu menggenggam jemari Akashi, sementara bibirnya terus merapalkan beribu permintaan maafnya. Tangannya yang lain mengelus permukaan perban yang membalut dahi pemuda itu, sebelum berakhir dengan mengelus helaian merah Akashi yang lembut.

.

***55***

.

Keesokan harinya, teman-temannya tetap saja bungkam, tak menyapanya, bahkan mungkin menganggap Kise tidak ada. Setelah mengetahui semuanya, Kise juga tak bisa menyalahkan teman-temannya yang sampai berbuat seperti itu. Kise membaca ulang _e-mail_ yang ia kirim setelah menekan tombol _sent_ pada ponselnya.

To : YukioKasamatsu

Subject : (no subject)

Senpai, kau ada waktu? Ayo menjenguk Akashicchi sama-sama.

.

***55***

.

Langkah Kise dan Kasamatsu kembali terhenti sebelum mereka sempat mendekati pintu putih bertuliskan nomor 547 itu. Seperti sebelumnya, Aomine melarang mereka. Namun, pemuda _blue aqua_ itu keluar dari kamar rawat, mencoba bernegosiasi dengan _partner_nya itu.

"Aomine-_kun_, biarkan―"

Pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ itu melotot pada Kuroko yang berdiri disebelahya. "Mana mungkin, Tetsu. Aku takkan membiarkan orang ini berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Akashi! Kau masih ingat, kan, saat kita menemukan Akashi beberapa waktu lalu?!"

"Pelankan suaramu, Aomine-_kun_, kau bisa mengganggu pasien lain." Tegur Kuroko masih dengan wajah datar yang membuat Aomine mendengus. "Aomine-_kun_, kau ingat ceritaku? Akashi-_kun_ ingin bertemu dengan Kise-_kun_~ Setidaknya biarkan mereka masuk. Kalaupun terjadi sesuatu, aku bisa mengandalkan Aomine-_kun_, kan?"

Dan akhirnya dengan terpaksa pemuda _tan_ itu mengijinkan dua orang itu masuk. Kuroko dan Aomine pun melangkah masuk lebih dulu.

Akashi yang duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari novel yang dibacanya. "Ada apa, Tetsuya, Daiki?" Tanyanya meliht wajah Aomine yang ditekuk.

Kuroko mengulas senyum tipis. "Ada yang ingin bertemu Akashi-_kun_."

Dan sosok pirang itu memasuki ruang rawat Akashi. Manik _heterochrome_ Akashi terbeliak, sosok yang ia tunggu akhirnya menampakkan dirinya. Ia hendak mengulaskan senyumnya saat sosok pemuda bersurai hitam itu masuk― Tatapan Akashi berubah datar. Ia meletakkan pembatas buku pada halaman yang terakhir dibaca sebelum menutup novelnya. Tatapan datarnya beralih pada sosok ramping pemuda pirang itu. "Ryouta, kau tak pernah datang menjengukku?"

"Huh? Temanmu itu yang melara―"

"Maafkan aku, Akashicchi~" Kise menyela kalimat _Senpai_nya. Ia kemudian mengulaskan senyum. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Akashi mengangkat bahu, "Sudah mulai membaik."

"Hmm~" Kise menganggukkan kepalanya seraya mengedarkan manik madunya, mencari topik baru untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung ini, hingga pandangannya menangkap keranjang buah di atas nakas disamping ranjang Akashi. "Ah, kukupaskan apel, ya?" Ia melangkah ke ranjang Akashi.

Akashi mendongak menatap pemuda yang kini sudah bediri disampingnya. "Ryouta, kau tak seharusnya memperhatikan orang lain didepan kekasihmu, kan?"

"Kami sudah putus." Sela Kasamatsu, membuat semua pandangan tertuju padanya, kecuali Kise, yang semakin menatap apel merah dalam genggamannya.

Akashi kemudian bergantian memandang Kasamatsu dan Kise, begitu juga dengan Aomine dan Kuroko.

"_Maa_, Akashi~ Maksud kedatanganku kemari― aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Kasamatsu membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat, menandakan kalau ia bersungguh-sungguh meminta maaf atas kesalahannya.

Sementara pemuda bersurai merah itu hanya memandangnya datar, tak menanggapi. "Bisa aku minta suatu hal untuk menebus darah yang sudah keluar dari kepalaku setelah kau pukul?" Akashi menuntut.

Kasmatsu kembali menegakkan kepalanya. Manik _onyx_nya membalas tatapan tajam manik beda warna Akashi. "Apapun yang aku bisa, aku akan melakukannya."

Melihat kesungguhan pemuda bersurai hitam itu, Akashi tersenyum. "Lompatlah dari atas gedung Rumah Sakit pusat ini."

Permintaan Akashi membuat keempat lainnya membelalakkan matanya dan menghentikan kegiatannya. "Akashicchi!/Akashi-_kun_./Woy, Akashi!" Tegur Kise, Kuroko dan Aomine bersamaan, tak menyangka Akashi akan meminta hal yang tragis seperti itu.

Yang benar saja. Ini adalah Rumah Sakit pusat. Bisa dibilang Rumah Sakit terbesar yang ada di Tokyo. Bisa kau bayangkan Rumah Sakit ini memiliki berapa banyak lantai? Mereka begidik, enggan menghitungnya.

Melihat wajah pucat Kasamatsu, Akashi lalu tertawa kecil. Tawa yang jarang dilakukannya. "_Nante ne_~ (Bohong kok~)" Ujarnya kembali menghangatkan suasana, membuat teman-temannya dapat menghela nafas setelah menahannya karena tercekat. "_Maa,_ aku ingin jalan-jalan." Akashi mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemuda bersurai hitam itu. "Bisa kau dorongkan kursi rodanya untukku, Kasamatsu Yukio?"

"Hey Akashi, kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu bersama orang brengsek macam dia dan membiarkanmu dipukulinya lagi?!" Aomine menolak keinginan Akashi.

"Aomine-_kun_." Tegur Kuroko.

"Daiki,"

Belum sempat Akashi menyuarakan kalimatnya, Kasamatsu menghadap pada pemuda tinggi itu. "Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku. Kalau Akashi benar menyuruhku untuk lompat, aku akan lompat sebagai penebusan kesalahanku."

"Tenanglah, Daiki~ Semua akan baik-baik saja." Akashi menyela. "_Saa_, Kasamatsu Yukio, jadi, kau mau lompat sekarang?" Akashi menelengkan kepala.

Kasamatsu mendengus. "Tentu kalau kau yang meminta."

Akashi kemudian terkekeh kecil. "Tidak perlu, kau dorongkan kursi rodaku saja."

.

***55***

.

Sebelah tangan Akashi memegang infus, sementara Kasamatsu mendorong kursi roda Akashi. Sempat mereka bertemu dengan ayah Midorima di _lift_. Beliau menanyakan keadaan Akashi, apakah ia masih merasa pusing ataukah ada keluhan lain, dan juga memberikan nasihat-nasihat pada pemuda bersurai merah itu. Mereka masih sedikit bergurau hingga mereka berpisah di koridor lantai satu.

Kasamatsu kembali mendorong kursi roda Akashi usai membungkuk sopan, memberikan hormat pada dokter yang merawat Akashi. Mereka berjalan dalam diam hingga Akashi menyeletuk, "Berhenti." saat mereka sampai diujung koridor dekat dengan taman Rumah Sakit di lantai satu. Kasamatsu menghentikan langkahnya.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka, sebuah miniatur air terjun kecil membuat gemericik air yang menemani keheningan diantara mereka. Akashi kemudian angkat bicara. "_Ne,_ aku ada satu permintaan." Ujarnya seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, menatap Kasamatsu yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

Usai mengunci roda kursi roda milik Akashi, Kasamatsu pun beralih agar berhadapan dengan pemuda bersurai merah itu. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

Manik merah-emas Akashi memandang lurus manik _onyx_ itu. "Bisa kau jaga Ryouta untukku?"

Kasamatsu terkesiap dengan permintaan pemuda mungil dihadapannya. "A–akashi?! Kau tak takut aku akan melukainya lagi?"

"Itu― apa yang kau jadikan sasaran untuk tinjumu?" Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada plester yang masih melekat pada sebelah tangan Kasamatsu.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengikuti arah pandang Akashi. Ia mengelus punggung tangan kanannya. "Cermin di _apato_ku." Jawabnya jujur.

Akashi kemudian mengulaskan senyum. "Dia sudah bukan milikmu lagi, kan?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Akashi kembali menatap manik _onyx_ itu. "Kau tak akan melukainya, aku tahu kau tak akan pernah mengulanginya."

Hening.

Kasamatsu membuang muka, menatap jauh pada rumput hijau di taman Rumah Sakit itu.

"Kau tahu, dia ingin menyusulmu ke Kaijou?"

Kasamatsu kembali menatap Akashi. Akashi tahu, Kise hendak menyusul _Senpai_nya ke Kaijou. Kasamatsu membuka bibirnya untuk kemudian mengatupkannya lagi, sebelum bertanya, "Lalu kau?"

Akashi masih memaku manik beda warnanya pada pemuda yang menjulang didepannya. "Aku akan kembali ke Kyoto dan masuk ke salah satu sekolah disana. Rakuzan." Jeda. Akashi menunggu reaksi Kasamatsu, namun pemuda itu hanya bungkam. "Karena itu, aku ingin kau menjaganya. Jagalah dia untukku." Lanjutnya.

Manik _onyx_ itu menatap manik _heterochrome_ Akashi lekat. "Aku mengerti."

.

***55***

.

Beberapa hari setelah Akashi melakukan pemeriksaan, ia pun diperbolehkan pulang. Awalnya ibunya menolak saat Akashi tak mau pulang ke Kyoto. Namun setelah tahu bahwa teman-teman Akashi akan membantu anaknya, beliau pun menyetujuinnya. Selama satu bulan sisa liburan musim panas, beliau kerap berkunjung ke asrama setiap minggunya. Sementara untuk menghabiskan liburannya, Akashi duduk di _bench_ menemani teman-temannya berlatih basket.

Dengan mulai mengenakan seragam musim dingin di awal musim gugur, kegiatan sekolah kembali berjalan seperti biasa. Memasuki musim dingin, mereka disambut dengan ujian di bulan Desember sebelum Natal. Usai menempuh ujian, mereka pun merayakan Natal dengan kue yang dibawa oleh Ibu Akashi dari Kyoto, juga masing-masing mendapatkan selembar syal rajutan dari Ibu Akashi.

Akhir tahun mereka lalui dengan berbincang sepanjang malam, tanpa perlu khawatir penghuni asrama akan mengomeli mereka. Ya, mereka berenam menghabiskan liburan dengan menetap di asrama, sementara yang lainnya memutuskan untuk pulang dan menemui keluarganya.

Detik-detik menjelang tengah malam mereka isi dengan menyalakan kembang api di lapangan _outdoor_ dekat asrama. Angin menghantarkan hawa dingin hingga menembus tulang di sepanjang malam. Mereka kemudian mereka masuk saat hembusan angin yang sedikt kencang menyapa kulit mereka yang sudah terbungkus _sweater_ dan _jamper_ tebal serta syal pemberian Ibu Akashi. Mereka terus berbincang, bergurau, menjahili satu sama lain hingga akhirnya tertidur di ruang duduk, masih dengan televisi menyala, bungkusan _snack_ juga masih tersebar dimana-mana. Kise mengambil selimut tambahan dari lemari kamarnya lalu menangkupkannya pada Akashi sebelum ia ikut menyusup tidur disebelah pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Keesokan paginya, mereka sama-sama pergi ke kuil untuk berdoa, menuliskan permohonannya pada papan kayu kemudian menggantungnya, juga mengambil kertas ramalan keberuntungan.

Hari-hari kemudian dilanjutkan dengan masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Seragam musim dingin yang kini dirangkap dengan jaket tebal, juga tumpukan salju di pinggir jalan menemani mereka setiap harinya. Kegiatan sekolah kembali sibuk dengan tugas akhir sebelum mereka menempuh ujian kelulusan. Mendekati awal bulan maret, mereka diminta mengisi formulir dengan dua pilihan SMU dimana mereka akan mengikuti ujian masuk di masing-masing sekolah yang mereka pilih.

Usai menghadapi ujian akhir, mereka berenam berkumpul di ruang duduk. Usai menuliskan nama SMU yang hendak mereka tuju di sebuah kertas dengan spidol, mereka kemudian membukanya, memposisikannya didepan dada dan memperlihatkan pada temannya yang lain.

"Ah!/Wow!/Oh./Hngg~/Hmm~/Hn~" Kise, Aomine, Kuroko, Murasakibara, Midorima dan Akashi berkomentar dengan seruan mereka masing-masing begitu melihat tujuan SMU yang mereka inginkan tidaklah ada yang sama. Sama sekali.

Sekalipun diantara mereka masih berada di Kantou_-chihou_ (Wilayah/District Kantou), tapi tetap saja, SMU yang mereka sebutkan berbeda. Tiga diantara mereka memilih SMU yang masih dalam kawasan Tokyo-_shi_ (Kota―besar―Tokyo). Kuroko Tetsuya memilih Seirin _Koukou_, sementara _partner_ baiknya―Aomine Daiki memilih Touou _Gakuen_ (Touou _Academy_) dan Midorima Shintarou memilih Shuutoku_ Koukou_. Masih di Kantou-_chihou_ sedikit keluar dari Tokyo-_shi_, Kise Ryouta memilih Kaijou _Koukou_ di Yokohama, Kanagawa-_ken_ (Perfektur Kanagawa). Beralih ke timur, memasuki Kinki-_chihou_, Akashi Seijuurou memilih Rakuzan _Koukou_ di Kyoto-_shi_. Dan yang paling jauh ke utara, masuk kawasan Akita-_ken_ di Touhoku-_chihou_, Murasakibara memilih Yosen _Koukou_.

.

***55***

"The most painful goodbyes are the ones never said, but the heart already knows it's over."

***55***

_[a month left]_

.

"_Senpai_!" Sosok tinggi itu berlari menghampiri Kasamatsu di tengah lapangan _indoor_ Kaijou _Koukou_ siang itu.

Pemuda yang dipanggil itu menghentikan kegiatannya yang hendak membuat _three point shoot_. "Ah Kise!" Kasamatsu tersenyum lebar, memeluk balik pemuda pirang yang menghampirinya.

"Aku sudah mengetahui jawabannya, _Senpai_!" Kise mengulaskan senyum lebar seraya menarik selembar kertas dari saku jaketnya. Menunjukkan kertas itu pada _Senpai_nya. Kertas pemberitahuan hasil _test_ ujian masuk _High School_.

Manik _onyx_ itu menyusuri kertas yang dipajang dihadapannya dan mendapati SMU tujuan adik kelasnya satu ini. Ia tersenyum. "Akhirnya kau sudah memutuskan untuk masuk SMU mana, eh?"

"_Un!_" Kise mengerlingkan matanya, antusias menjawab.

Kasamatsu menepuk bahu Kise. "Baiklah, ayo _one-on-one_ sebelum upacara pembukaan yang akan jadi hari pertamamu di _High School_ besok!"

.

.

***FIN***

.

.

* * *

.

.

Epilogue

.

"Never say goodbye when you still wanna try.

Never give up when you can still take it.

Never say you don't love them when you can't let go."

[ damnitstrue]

.

Akashi menghela nafas begitu turun dari _limousine_ yang mengantarnya hingga depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Sejenak mengedarkan pandangannya, ia pun melangkah masuk, menghiraukan sopir yang membungkuk sopan padanya. Memasuki wilayah sekolah barunya, Akashi kembali menghela nafas mengingat ia mendapatkan sedikit "pekerjaan tambahan".

Ya, pada saat upacara pembukaan, nama Akashi Seijuurou tercatat dalam lembar rangkaian acara untuk menyampaikan sedikit pidatonya sebagai siswa berprestasi yang terpilih diantara yang lain sebagai peraih nilai ujian masuk tertinggi di _High School_nya.

Usai upacara pembukaan, Akashi menenteng tasnya memasuki kelas barunya. Riuh siswa-siswi yang bercengkerama menyapa indera pendengarannya begitu ia melangkah masuk. Tanpa menghiraukannya, ia memilih bangku paling belakang deretan dekat jendela dan menyamankan diri duduk disana setelah adu pandang dengan siswa lain yang hendak memilih bangku yang sama―yang tentu saja siswa itu merelakan bangku ujung pilihannya itu untuk seorang Akashi Seijuurou, siswa peraih rangking satu di sekolah barunya itu.

Sejenak, manik beda warna milik Akashi meredup saat menatap langit biru yang terbentang luas dibalik jendela sampingnya. Tak seberapa lama, beberapa gadis menghampiri bangku ujung miliknya. Iseng menanyakan namanya dan meminta berkenalan dengan wajah memerah malu-malu. Akashi hanya membuang muka dan menjawab, "Kalau kalian benar-benar mengikuti upacara pembukaan, kurasa kalian tak perlu menanyakan namaku."

Ya, Akashi sama sekali tak tertarik barang untuk menyapa dan mengenal teman-teman barunya. Ia akan selalu membuat dinding pembatas hingga hanya sebagian kecil dari mereka yang mampu menemukan dan mengetuk pintu yang tersembunyi diantara dinding itu, seperti yang teman-teman baiknya lakukan saat ia baru pindah ke Teikou _Middle School_ dulu.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu kemudian mengeluarkan papan _shogi_ miliknya, hendak memainkannya sekedar untuk menghabiskan waktunya. Belum sempat ia menata pion-pion _shogi_nya, sosok jangkung itu menarik kursi bangku depannya.

"Aku duduk disini ya, Akashicchi~" Ujar sosok itu ceria yang sukses membuat Akashi mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Manik _heterochrome_ itu melebar sejenak. Tergores keterkejutan yang samar dibalik wajah dingin yang diperlihatkannya. "Ryouta."

Pemuda pirang itu melemparkan tasnya ke meja tempatnya bersandar, sebelum menumpukan kedua tangannya di meja Akashi guna menyangga berat tubuhnya. Kise berdiri menatap Akashi yang mendongakkan kepalanya. Senyum lebar tak pernah lepas dari wajah manisnya. "Aku kembali untukmu, Akashicchi~"

Kalimat yang Kise lontarkan sukses membuat pemuda bersurai merah itu menarik ujung bibirnya, memamerkan sebuah senyuman manis. "Ryouta," Panggilnya seraya membuat _gesture_ dengan sebelah tangannya, meminta pemuda pirang itu untuk mendekat.

Kise pun membungkukkan tubuh tingginya.

Akashi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kanan Kise. Sangat dekat, hingga bibir Akashi menyentuh cuping telinga Kise saat berujar, "Selamat datang di Rakuzan." Sebelum beralih dan memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Kise.

.

.

―**o0o―**

.

.

"_I'm going to ask you to going out with me. All you need to do is answer 'yes'._"

Pemuda pirang itu membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar di wajah tampannya.

.

.

***totally#FIN#!***

.

.

* * *

.

.

**[Loooonng] A/N :** *moga nggak capek bacanya* XD

Haaaaaaiiii~~ yatto owatta~ *tebar konfeti* how ? dou omou no kanaa~? hhe

Did you love the ending, Minna ? Hope you love the ending ne~ hhehe Saa, saya membuatnya sesuai dengan awal rencana saya, sekalipun ini FanFic sempet saya ubah plotnya di chapter ketiga, tapi syukurlah saya tetap membuatnya dengan salah satu pair favorit saya! Yeeeaay! *berisik banget kamu Na!* XDD

Ohya ohya, ada yang masi inget ama scene akhir sebelom tulisan "*totally#FIN#!*" ? hayoo hayoo, masa' nggak ada yang nyadar ? Scene ntu perna kumasukin di salah satu chapter lho~ hhoho *sok misterius*plakk*

Hai, makasih banget buat Minna yang udah setia menunggu kelanjutan FanFic ini~ yang udah dukung saya pe' chapter terakhir ini bisa di apdet~ yang udah ngasi masukan-masukan juga~ yang udah nyempetin waktu buat review~ yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat baca juga .. buat readers, silent readers, reviewers dan semuanya, sankyuuuuu~~ X3

aaaaaa~~~ love you guys :* makasih banget karena review-review yang masuk bener-bener ngebikin saya makin semangat buat bikin kelanjutannya :D

Sekali lagi makasih banyak~ *bows deeply*cium satusatu* Last but not least, ada yang mau ninggalin farewell[?] di kotak review ? :D

Ohya ohya, ditunggu yak gimana pendapat kalian tentang final chapter ini .. Mungkin ada kritik atau saran mohon disampaikan, saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya .. Ohya lagi *plakk* buat yang ikutan baca, mungkin saya bisa kenalan ? Biar saya tau keberadaan[?] kalian~ hhehe lewat PM juga oke, review juga oke .. Mari berteman~ :D

Oke de, di tunggu yak Minna~ skali lagi sankyuuuu~~~ :**

Aaaaahh ketinggalan~ untuk review chapter kemaren dan chapter ini akan saya bales lewat PM yak~ sankyuu :*

_Natha [Alenta93]


End file.
